The boy who seemed distant
by Funnypanda369
Summary: Amu Hinamori and Kukai Souma were best friends ever since kindergarten. Although Kukai has already fallen for someone, Utau. Utau is perfect in every way, flawless, as Kukai says she is, but behind Utau's mask? Gah. Will the new transfer student bring Amu back to the happy sunny days? Or will transfer student leave her down in the dumps? Made up characterxamu. kukamu
1. A reunion

**Nadi chan (funnypanda369) -Hi there! This will be my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me if you are gonna review. Oh yes, I would like some reviews, so please sit tight and relax…**

 **Amu- whats the story gonna be about?**

 **Nadi chan- Honestly Amu, you are so slow…**

 **Amu- …**

 **Ikuto- *wraps an arm around Amu***

 **Amu- get your filthy cat paws off me!**

 **Ikuto- who wouldn't fall for me?**

 **Amu and Nadi-chan- *sweatdrop*. ME! I would never EVER fall for a thieving feline!**

 **Ikuto- it's obviously an Amuto… Even though the author herself is trying to hide it…**

 **Nadi chan- I'll take care of this cat, Amu, do the disclaimers. *Chases the neko***

 **Amu- Nadi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters. Nadi-chan only owns the plot and some made up characters. Peach pit is the rightful owner or Shugo Chara…**

 **Nadi chan- And if it was owned by me, KUKAMU FLUFF HERE AND THERE _**

 **Chapter one- A reunion…**

 **(Amu POV)**

I sighed. It was my first day in the Seiyo Middle School. But other than that, I decided to wear my school uniform properly, so I wouldn't keep getting the 'Cool n Spicy' chorus everywhere. I wanted to change and show the whole of Seiyo that I'm not what I look like.

'Daijoubu Amu chan?' **(Daijoubu means 'are you alright')** Ran, my sporty chara asked in a worried tone. Ran is the sporty type, who loves to, you know, do sporty things. Ran thinks that Amu is getting better and better at sports **(Ah, I forgot to say that your chara stays with you forever… I don't want them to go away so soon ;-;)**.

'Don't feel nervous Amu chan' Miki, my arty chara, smiled in a way that makes me feel like she's up to something. Miki is that romantic type who falls for another easily. The chara with lots of loves, but other than that, she is very observant and useful. 'I'll give the guys a big whopping on the ass is they come and try to hurt you in any way, although… That would be kind of nice' Miki drooled at the thought of it.

Amu and her other 3 charas sweatdropped.

'I can't believe I want to become like that…' Amu sighed.

'I can always bake you some cookies – desu' my sweet and innocent Su said in even more worried tone. Su is that sweet kind of character, who never dares to raise her voice over another. She is that house wife type of character, although, when it comes to cleaning, it seems like she changed personality with Temari…

Dia just giggled. She was the last one to hatch, the hard to catch type **(let's just say she is that type of character to sing. I really can't work out this chara, all I see from her is that type who loves to laugh and send smiling suns to everyone. Gomen ne if I'm wrong everyone…)**. Dia loves to sing, although, her chara change with Amu is all giggles and innocent smiles.

'Thanks guys… It's just that changing my outside personality…' I fixed her uniform. It was the same uniform from Elementary school, only the girls' uniform were yellow plaid skirts instead, and yellow matching ties too **(most people went with green uniforms, but hey! Yellow is a nice colour too! And please tell me if the uniform was actually green plaid skirts…)**. '… Out of nowhere causes a ruckus for me…'

I heard people whispering as I walked past them. I glared at them, and they instantly went quiet, quietly chorusing 'Cool n Spicy'

'Ma' **(that means 'jeez', for those who don't know)** I rolled my eyes. 'Is this how people behave in this generation?' I asked to no one is particular, but my charas shrugged for me.

I walked around, trying to find a way to the multipurpose hall **(that's what I'm gonna call the hall where they do announcements and stuff like that. You know,** **assemblies...)** , but only finding myself lost. Hey, it's only my first day at Seiyo Middle. Speaking of which, I wonder where Tadase, Rima, Nadishko and Nagihko are **(sorry there are soooo much author notes, but I just wanna tell you guys that Nagi and Nade are twins, k?)**. I mean, today is their first day of school too, I am also wondering if they are lost or with Kukai. I suddenly get the strong urge to see him again.

'Yo! Hinamoriiiiii!' I hear a familiar voice call out to me.

I sweatdropped. 'Ah, speak of the devil'

'Yo Amu! Give your senpai a hug!' Kukai said, not caring if his fangirls near him were sending me death glares, whilst my fanboys were giving Kukai death glares.

I spun around, blushing hard. 'KUKAI!' I shouted, my face was heating up, fast. 'AND JUST WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO SAY I MISSED YOU A LOT'

Kukai pretended to pout. 'I was merely trying to cook up a ruckus…' Kukai pretended to act sad. 'Can I not say hi to my childhood friend now? Nevermind that'

Kukai gave me a huge bear hug, causing huge misunderstandings. I tried to tell them that Kukai was just my childhood friend ever since kindergarten **(Btw, this is all made up, their relationship really isn't like that)** , but judging by the looks of fangirls and fanboys circling us, trying to take pictures of this moment, it won't happen anytime soon.

Luckily, Tadase came to my rescue, tearing my apart from Kukai's iron grip.' _How did he do that? Kukai's grip is IMPOSSIBLE to break!_ ' I thought to myself.

'It looks like we have one jealous boy here' Nadeshiko teased, coming out of nowhere with Nagi and Rima following close behind. I resisted myself from giving the four hugs.

Tadase blushed heavily. His fangirls squealed and took more pictures and photos. 'T-t-that's not i-it' Tadase stuttered.

Kukai pulled everyone into a hug. 'If I can't have Amu to myself, then everyone will!' Kukai cheered, gently shoving me in the middle of the hug.

'Happy to see someone are we, Kukai?' Rima said in a bored tone, although her sparkling brown eyes showed it all. She was beginning to get some juicy _romantic_ information, which _always_ sets her in a good mood, although when it comes to teasing her about Nagi, boy she gets grumpy **(hey, does Rima call Kukai 'Kukai' with a kun or just that? Or does she call him 'Souma kun'?)**.

Kukai nodded happily. 'Yep, I get to see my childhood friend more often now ^_^!'

I blushed. Luckily no one could see me because I was in the middle of the hug. _'Maybe I have grown_ some _feelings for Kukai'_ I thought, my blush getting even darker. _'Wait, what am I thinking about? Kukai has_ Utau _'_ It was true that Kukai has been talking about a certain Utau for ages. Somehow, their converstations _always_ with U-TA-U. It somehow makes me pissed when we talk about Utau. I mean, ARE THERE ANY OTHER GIRLS BESIDES UTAU WE CAN TALK ABOUT? I have always wanted to tell him that, but I would only make him sad and depressed that I don't like his type of girls. I sometimes ask myself 'why can't it be me?'

I felt a hot tear making its way down.

'Aaah' Su exclaimed 'Anata wa daijoubu?' **(are you alright?)**.

I quickly wiped my tears and broke myself from the ex- guardians' group hug.

'Come on!' I pleaded, not wanting to think or even be in Kukai's grasp any longer, I didn't want to tear up in front of my friends. 'Let's make our way to assembly now shall we?'

The boys didn't seem to notice the tears that were threatening to fall, but being the way Rima and Nadeshiko were, they gave me a 'let's- talk- at- recess- or- lunch' look. I only looked away and felt their eyes bore on to my back as I quietly followed the boys.

 **Nadi chan- So the chapter ends here ^_^. What did you guys think?**

 **Ikuto- horrible…**

 **Nadi chan- *gasps* well then if YOU'RE so good, how can I** _ **improve**_ **?**

 **Ikuto- four words. Make an A-M-U-T-O. Make an AMUTO story.**

 **Nadi chan- But I don't waaaannaaa! There are too much amuto stories, and besides, you're too old for Amu chan, ne, Amu chan?**

 **Amu- hai?**

 **Nadi chan- don't you think Ikuto is old?**

 **Amu- hai…**

 **Ikuto- AM NOT !**

 **Nadi chan- are too!**

 **Tadase- Tamrin- san is right, you are very old Ikuto nii-san…**

 **Nadi chan/ Ikuto- when did YOU arrive?**

 **Amu- Please read and review! In our language, that means RnR!**


	2. Transfer Student? Interrogation too?

**Nadi chan- Haaaai. I'm so sorry for the cheesy title, but I couldn't think of anything else to write as a GOOD title…**

 **Amu- I still don't know where this story is leading to…**

 **Nadi chan- have you not read the first chapter? You clearly said you realised your feelings for Kukai**

 **Amu- oh yeah… Did it have to be so painful though? Can't we add a bit of sunshine and glory?**

 **Nadi chan- we are coming to the part when-**

 **Ikuto- we are coming to the part when we clearly are gonna see a load of my hunky body.**

 **Amu- Ne Nadi chan, is that true?**

 **Nadi chan- no need for the blushing, it definitely is NOT an amuto scene… *holds up a piece of rope and duct tape and walks menacingly at Ikuto***

 **Ikuto- please no more wild goose chase…**

 **Nadi chan- why not, it's fun seeing you whimpering though… Amu chan, the usual please!**

 **Amu- Nadi chan definitely does not own Shugo Chara. They all belong to Peach Pit, but the plot and made up characters are hers though…**

 **Nadi chan- Please RNR!**

 **Chapter 2- Transfer Student? Interrogation too?**

 **(Amu's POV)**

I'm in star class with Nade and Rima, Tadase and Nagi are in the other class, the Moon Class. I guess its girls only for this case. We decided to meet up at Kukai's class, he'll show us around. If I'm correct, Kukai's class is the Star Class too. Too bad it's only for the year 8 though. And Utau _had_ to be in Star Class too… According to the rumours, Utau had to persistently beg the principle to be in the same class as Kukai. I myself would want to believe that, but whoever started the rumour must have been a liar. Kukai says Utau is _flawless_ , he says Utau _never_ lies. He always teases me when we get to that topic. Whenever he calls, he says that she doesn't need a mask to fit in with others, unlike me.

'Yo Himamori san' I was awaked by the sound of my teacher. I would always stare off into space, and nobody, I meant _nobody,_ could wake me up when I'm thinking real hard. Only Nikaido sensei can. It's only because he tends to call me HIMAmori, not HINAmori. It really pisses me off the way he says my name. My 'Cool n Spicy' instincts just kicked in.

I slammed my hand on my desk real hard. 'What did you just call me?' I asked, half shouting. I'm pretty sure the classes next door could hear me, but _nobody_ can _ever_ call me Himamori. 'Talk about RUDE!'

'Uh, Himamori, I meant Hinamori san' Nikaido sensei stuttered. 'A new transfer student is here, and I just… wanted to make sure you were listening'

'Hmph' I stuck my nose up in the air. 'Keep going, I'm listening'

Su floated up to Nikaido sensei. 'Please don't shout at him –desu'

Nikaido sensei nodded. 'At least _someone_ here understands me' And he shared a brofist with Su, only using his pinkie finger instead.

At first the class was very confused, but then began laughing. Some thought he planned this all out, but some thought he was a crazy old man talking with imaginary fairies, which he really is.

I just rolled my eyes. 'Come in transfer student!' Nikaido sensei said happily.

A boy with beautiful brownish goldish hair walked in, wearing a small smile. Some people would think he wasn't smiling at all.

'My name is Akiyama Ryouta' he flashed an even bigger smile 'and I actually came here to get away from the bullying that is happening in schools. Please take care of me'

I stared at him with curiosity. His eyes were following Su, and Su was leading his eyes to me, although it looked like he was just scanning the crowd. Finally, his eyes were locked on mine, mine was locked on his. I can see the hint of surprise in his eyes. _'Do I have something on my face?'_ I asked myself. _'But he looks like he has seen me somewhere, well I don't know him, but he seems to know_ me _'_

I can feel the glares of the girls burning at the side of my head. It looks like they have _already_ fallen for Akiyama Ryouta.

I broke my contact off him as I felt something on my legs. It seems to be a note. I picked it up and studied it, making sure Nikaido sensei can't see it. It seems to be from Rima and Nade.

 **Nade-** _ne Amu chan, do u know this guy? Because this guy seems to know_ you _! Hey Rima, pass this on to Amu chan would u?_

 **Rima-** _that's right, that's right! You were staring at him like you_ knew _him or something! Were you in some sort of relationship with him or something like that? And then did you have a fight and broke up?! Tsk tsk tsk. This guy is HOT I tell you. WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM?! THIS BEAUTY! Ne, were u about to cry because u knew that Akiyama Ryouta is coming here? And u JUST weren't ready to face him yet? Man, ur a hopeless romantic…_

I sweatdropped at Rima's comment. _'The only hopeless romantic here is_ you _Rima!'_ I sighed and folded up the paper and put it in my pocket. I knew the two were excited to hear this piece of news, but sadly, the only thing they will get is a 'no' or an 'I dunno'. I looked at Nade and Rima. They both turned their back at Nikaido Sensei and were staring at me with excited faces, waiting for my response. I only sighed and shook my head, and shrugged at them. The light in their eyes faltered and Rima turned to write something down.

'Okay Akiyama kun, you can sit next to Hinamori san' Nikaido sensei said, breaking the telepathy talk the girls were having. 'Hima- I mean Hinamori san, please raise your hands'

I was only about to raise my hands, but Akiyama Kun just excitedly walked towards me, like he already knew me.

I felt another paper on my foot. I looked down and saw another note.

 **Rima-** _why did I even get my hopes up? *sigh* You won't be getting a boy anytime soon. Oh wait, stop lying to us, he already knows u…_

 **Nade-** _we know that Akiyama Kun already knows you, please don't hide your relationship from us, it makes us feel like we aren't trusted or something… Tell us the truth at lunch, and don't forget to Akiyama Kun with u, k? Or else I will tell Temari to squeeze the info from u…_

I sighed and wrote back:

 **Amu-** _No! Why in the world do I want to keep secrets from you? I know that Rima likes Nagi, and once or twice it slipped out of her mouth, so that means I will have to tell you my secrets too. I know that you are keen to know, but please be patient and wait. I think it's time to play interrogator!_

'Ran, Miki, Su, Dia' I whispered to the four of my charas. They came out of their red plaid pouch, giggling. It seems as though they were gossiping or something. Ran was only blushing heavily.

'Give this to Rima, and make sure you fly low, don't let Nikaido sensei spot you. And make sure KusuKusu doesn't giggle loudly because I really can't concentrate with her laughing her ass off over nothing' I said quickly and quietly. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia nodded and carried my paper ball to Rima.

Akiyama Kun just stared at me weirdly, and his eyes followed my four innocent charas. _'Could it be that he has a chara too?'_ I shook my head and stared at his bag, expecting a rustle of a tiny squeaky sound to come from it. I shook my head. _'He doesn't have on… I think…'_ I thought uncertainly.

I felt gentle pokes on my shoulder. I turned to see Akiyama kun trying to get my attention. He leaned closer to me, until his mouth was the same level as my ear **(bummer… Totally thought it would be a kiss, now did you?)**. He leaned in and whispered, 'I need to talk to you, Amu chan' He looked at me uncertainty.

I nodded. 'Yes, you can call me that' I whispered 'look, you seem to know me, so why not? And I'll address you as…'

'Call me Ryuu, I like to be addressed as a dragon, because- Actually, I'll tell you later' Ryuu smiled 'you should feel lucky because I never gave that privilege to anyone other than my parents'

I blushed heavily. I sighed. _'Why, kami sama, why am I an easy target to tease?'_ I looked away, not wanting Ryuu to see me blushing. _'I don't want another Ikuto around here…'_

 **Time skip: Lunch time (Amu's POV)**

I quickly paid for my lunch and made my way to the huge sakura tree that me Rima and Nade plan on having our interrogation with Ryuu. I was a bit late. Lately, I have been snoozing off in class, and had to stay in detention for ten minutes. The three decided to leave first, reserving the place before any other students steal the nice relaxing spot. Thank Kukai for showing the ex- guardians the way around school at recess. We managed to cover up a quarter of the school. Man this school was big, but of course, _Utau_ had to come too. I didn't really enjoy my recess because of her. Utau just _had_ to flirt with Kukai whenever I'm near him. Of course I didn't get to approach to him and talk, that spoilt brat just takes everything away from me. How did Kukai fall for her in the first place?

'AMUUU CHAAAN' I heard Rima screaming 'PICK UP THE PACE WOULD YA? I WANNA GET ON WITH THIS INTERROGATION!'

I rolled my eyes and ran to them, making sure my yakisoba bread wouldn't fall down. 'Hai haaaai!' I groaned, almost sounding like a whining Yaya. Too bad she is still in elementary school. It really is silent without her.

By the time I got there, we all backed away from Nadeshiko. She had a very scary aura surrounding her. 'We could've been 15 minutes into this interrogation' Nade said in a very dangerously slow voice 'but look who had to come late'

Nade was about to pounce on me, but luckily Ryuu was there to calm her down, which surprised me, because usually only Nagi can calm her down. 'Look, Amu chan-' Ryuu started, earning very surprised glances from Nade and Rima 'had detention for some random stupid reason, and had to wait in a long line to get her lunch, of course she would be late!'

Rima's eyes were glimmering and shining very brightly. KusuKusu, Temari and Amu's other charas were staring at Ryuu's pockets, like they were expecting something to pop out.

'Since when did you start calling Amu "Amu chan"?' Rima asked excitedly. From the looks of it, Ryuu couldn't tell which girl was scarier, the girl with the hunger of barging into others' love life, or the girl who still had a very dark aura surrounding her, looking like she wanted to murder Ryuu for getting so close to me in less than a few hours whilst it took her a day and a half to get her to open up to her.

Nade held up a writing pad, getting ready to write. 'We're waiting for your answer'

'God only knows. She doesn't seem to remember me, but I called her that since the very first day we met' Ryuu said like he doesn't care if other people barge into his love affairs.

'And… have you ever heard of… Wait, I'll ask that last' Rima said, shaking her head 'If Amu remembers you, and if you really had dated before, would you have done that… Thing… To show that Amu is yours and yours only?'

I blushed heavily and sent daggers flying at Rima. Nade looks excited too.

'Why not? I mean, I wouldn't want others to hit on her' Ryuu said confidentially.

I gave Ryuu a slight shove, and he fell down, rolling down the little hill. Rima pushed me too, sending me after Ryuu. 'Watch out RYUUUUU!' I shouted, crossing my fingers that we wouldn't end up in awkward positions like one of those cliché anime and manga.

 **Kukai's POV**

I was walking with Tadase and Nagi, coming back from the canteen. As usual, I bought myself some ramen. I would've bought Utau with me, but for now, we are looking for Amu. She decided to go off, somewhere, without telling us. That Amu, Nadeshiko and Rima were making such a fuss. We were actually planning to use the forty minutes wisely by walking around the rest of the school, but they really had to run off somewhere.

'Ne Souma kun' Nagihko said 'I get the feeling that Nade is with Amu and Rima, talking and sitting down in the quietest place around.

I nodded. Nagi can actually sense where his twin, Nade is. I guess that's one great twin power you've got there. I grinned. I know where that'll be, the huge Sakura tree that's still blooming. It's a beautiful and quiet place there. I lead them to the sakura tree, which I'm pretty sure they know as well. I peered round a tree.

'Hinamori… San?' Tadase said quietly, looking very heartbroken.

I snorted and gently shoved him out of the way, and I can surely feel his pain. Sitting near the tree was a smirking Rima, and another smirking Nadeshiko. At the bottom of the tiny hill was a beautiful boy, under, _directly,_ under Amu. I wanted to stop this, it somehow pained me to see my childhood friend taken away from me.

 **END OF CHAPTER  
Nadi chan- so, how was it?**

 **Ikuto- *trying to call the cops, but is tied by the strong rope, and his mouth was covered in duct tape, so he can't call for help***

 **Nadi chan- *laughs evilly* now you can never EVER bother me with your Amuto stories!**

 **Amu- I think he just wants to breathe…**

 **Kukai- enough about him, what's gonna happen to me?**

 **Nadi chan- maybe you will dramatically fall and continue disturbing their life, like a certain SOMEONE**

 **Saaya Yamabuki- *is attempting to burn Amu's gym clothes* why are you all look at me?**

 **Kukai- NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE SAAAAYAA!**

 **Nadi chan- I said MAYBE**

 **Saaya- *unties Ikuto from his hell cell* Let's defeat Amu and Kukai together**

 **Ikuto- *gasp* Make *gasp* an *gasp* AMUUUTOOOO!**

 **Nadi chan- SHUT UP IKUTO! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M KIND ENOUGH TO LET YOU AND SAAYA OUT!**

 **Kukai- *grabs Ikuto like a footy ball and kicks him*all right, who's next?**

 **Saaya- I think I'll let myself out…**

 **Amu and her charas: please RNR! Remember that Nadi chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she owns the plot and the made up characters! PEACE! Nevermind what's going on behind us though…**

 **Nadi chan- IKUTO GET OUT OR ELSE I'LL CHOP YOU INTO PIECES WITH THIS GREAT SAW**

 **Ikuto- MAKE AN AMUTO FIRST**

 **Nadi chan- that's it, you're done *chases the neko***


	3. A misunderstanding and YAYA!

**Nadi chan- hey there! I really can't think of something to write for this chapter, but-**

 **Kukai- WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO ME?**

 **Ikuto- Amu will probably dump you and run back into my arms**

 **Amu- … You do know that I'm here, right?**

 **Ikuto- that's why I'm saying that, so you will know what to do when the time comes**

 **Nadi chan- ne Kukai, didn't you kick him out before?**

 **Kukai- *nods* I'll do it again, if you want…**

 **Yuiki Yaya- CHOTTOMATTE! Let me get my popcorn before you start a new round of goose chase!**

 **Kukai- a hunter never waits *starts chasing the neko, or… goose***

 **Nadi chan- that reminds me, you will be having a new character to pop in any second now… But in the meantime… AMU! THE USUAL PLEASE *chases the 'goose' with Kukai***

 **Kukai- two hunters now. Hehe**

 **Amu and Yaya- Nadi chan does not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara belongs to Peach Pit. Although, she owns the plot and the made up characters!**

 **Chapter 3- Misunderstandings and… YAYA?!**

 **Flashback**

 _I nodded. Nagi can actually sense where his twin, Nade is. I guess that's one great twin power you've got there. I grinned. I know where that'll be, the huge Sakura tree that's still blooming. It's a beautiful and quiet place there. I lead them to the sakura tree, which I'm pretty sure they know as well. I peered round a tree._

 _'Hinamori… San?' Tadase said quietly, looking very heartbroken._

 _I snorted and gently shoved him out of the way, and I can surely feel his pain. Sitting near the tree was a smirking Rima, and another smirking Nadeshiko. At the_ _bottom of the tiny hill was a beautiful boy, under, directly, under Amu. I wanted to stop this; it somehow pained me to see my childhood friend taken away from me…_

 **Flashback ends**

 **Kukai's POV**

I wanted to let my friend do whatever she wants… But she is only 13, and getting into a relationship with a student I have never seen before… In less than a few hours too… I wanted to let her do whatever she wants, yes I do, but isn't she a bit too early to get into a relationship? Especially with a new guy.

'Yo new kid' I said bravely, boldly walking towards them. Amu wasn't moving from her position yet, but it seems as though I have snapped her back into reality. I could swear that if I break an egg on her cheeks, it would instantly cook. Amu helped the new kid up, hand in hand. It somehow made me feel like a raging bull inside.

'Ku-Kukai…' Amu started, not wanting to make eye contact 'It's not what you think it is…'

'I just fell down by accident… and she somehow fell too' the new guy said, glaring up at Rima, who had the smuggest look on her face. Nade was holding up a very expensive digital camera. It seems as though she was taking a video of this.

I took a very deep breath, getting ready to scold, but it seems as though someone has jumped on my back. Rima, Nadeshiko, Amu, Nagihko and Tadase had very surprised looks on their faces.

 **Amu's POV**

'YAYA?!' everyone other than Kukai and Ryuu shouted.

'Found you guuuuys!' Yaya said happily, jumping off Kukai's back 'I got special permission to skip a grade!'

'Let me guess' I said, cutting her off, before she could continue 'you had to keep whining all day long until caretaker gets annoyed and sends you here'

Yaya beamed, and puffed out her chest. 'How did you know?'

We all sweatdropped. 'REALLY?!' we asked in unison.

Yaya nodded. 'It's so boring, being in the garden with only Rika and Hoshina kun. So I left and they said they could take care of things themselves, not that Rika knows how to Open Heart'

'Pepe chan!' **(The charas call her that, right?)** The charas, including Daichi, greeted.

'Bow down to me now, commoner! Never keep a king waiting!' Kiseki ordered, killing the mood. The charas ignored him and floated away.

'I see you are having a fiiiiiight!' Yaya said, trying to make it sound like she wants the fight to stop, but I could see that she wants to see the fight for herself.

'Really, it's nothing…' I said, not wanting the awkward atmosphere to grow. Then Utau just came out of nowhere.

'You see Kukai, I told you to never come close to her' Utau sneered, but being the way the boys are, they didn't realise the way she is saying that. 'I told you every time I come to your house…' Utau said, glaring at me a hint of triumph as she saw me silently breaking down.

I let Utau keep ranting about me, making sure she didn't show everyone how much she hated me. I felt tears silently coming down. ' _Baka_ _!_ ' **(that means idiot)** I scolded myself _'why am I crying? Do I really love Kukai that much to the fact it makes me cry knowing that he brings girls to his house?'_

Utau seemed to notice me crying and continued her rant, making me feel even worse. I didn't want anyone to notice me crying, so I quickly and silently slipped from the chat.

 _'Kukai no baka'_ I thought silently, running away, outside the school zone. I decided to run to the park, that's right, no one would find me there.

I thanked kami sama that no one was there to see me cry. Luckily, the kids and adults that were at the park decided to leave because they noticed the state I was in. I decided to go to the swings. My father used to say _'swing on swings to make your worries fly away!'_

I knew that wasn't true, but my father knew I loved swings, so he made that up on random. Whenever I was in distress or got into fights with Kukai, my father would always bring me to the swings. I sighed. I felt like singing, so I did. I didn't want to sing a depressing song, but I wanted everyone near to hear how I felt right now. Kukai: hard to get.

 **Dami Im- Gladiator**

 _Throw my head to the sky_

 _Cover the sun in my eyes_

 _I can see your silhouette, silhouette_

 _I'll find a way to get to you_

 _You look at me and I blush_

 _You're like a perfect mirage_

 _And they say you're out of my league,_

 _Out don't reach,_

 _I don't mind_

 _I'll break my back for just one touch_

 _All my blood for your love_

 _Not in it for the honour_

 _For you I swear I'm gonna_

 _Run through a thousand burning fields_

 _And nothing can stop me_

 _Not in it for the glory_

 _I just hope you're waiting for me_

 _Never gonna give up!_

 _I won't let nobody harm ya_

 _Imma fight for your love_

 _Like a gladiator_

 _Give it all that I've got_

 _I'm your knight in shining armour_

 _Imma fight for your love_

 _Like a gladiator_

 _Like a gladiator_

 _You built your walls real high_

 _Nobody else dares to climb_

 _But imma work my finger to the bone_

 _All the way to your throne_

 _Catch every arrow with my shield_

 _If it brings you to me_

 _Not in it for the honour_

 _For you I swear I'm gonna_

 _Run through a thousand burning fields_

 _And nothing can stop me_

 _Not in it for the glory_

 _I just hope you're waiting for me_

 _Never gonna give up_

 _I won't let nobody harm ya_

 _Imma fight for your love_

 _Like a gladiator_

 _Give it all that I've got_

 _I'm your knight in shining armour_

 _Imma fight for your love_

 _Like a gladiator_

 _I'm gonna wait for your love_

 _I'm gonna fight for your love_

 _Don't care 'bout the odds_

 _I'll strike on the world if I must_

 _They will be screaming my name_

 _You're gonna see who I am_

 _I'll show you what im made of_

 _There's nothing im afraid of_

 _Never gonna give up_

 _I won't let nobody harm ya_

 _Imma fight for your love_

 _Like a gladiator_

 _Give it all that I've got_

 _I'm your knight in shining armour_

 _Imma fight for your love_

 _Lika a gladiator_

 _Never gonna give up_

 _I will let nobody harm ya_

 _Imma fight for your love_

 _Like a gladiator_

 _Give it all that I've got_

 _I'm your knight in shining armour_

 _Imma fight for your love_

 _Like a gladiator_

 _Like a gladiator_

 **(This song belongs to Dami Im, not me)**

'Yo' Ryuu said, startling me. 'Tell me… What's wrong?'

I looked uncertainly at my foot as Ryuu took the swing beside me. I took a deep breath and stared at him for a while. 'She' I started 'is bothering me'

 **End of chapter!**

 **Nadi chan- The song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Dami Im, but other than that, you glad you didn't end up sobbing like a girl, Kukai?**

 **Kukai- Just glad I didn't end up like a girly girl, but did you have to make me so dense?**

 **Nadi chan- well Utau was there, of course you wouldn't pay attention to Amu chan**

 **Ikuto- I TOLD YOU AMU! I TOLD YOU KUKAI CHOOSES MY SISTER OVER YOU! SO JOIN ME! JOIN ME IN PERSUADING NADIA TO MAKE AN A -MU -TO!**

 **Nadi chan- shut up, Amu doesn't care about you either**

 **Amu- I would join, but I think neko san is a bit too old for me…**

 **Nadi chan- well, RNR! I gotta do homework, and pray. And… do other stuff! Ja ne**!


	4. So far away

**Nadi chan- let's get into the chapter quick because I have no one to fight with…**

 **Amu- but isn't that good?**

 **Nadi chan- Ikuto is sleeping in his neko nest, Kukai is having a soccer match and… Everyone just left…**

 **Amu- …**

 **Nadi chan- I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm missing the time when me and Ikuto were running around like headless chickens…**

 **Ikuto- *he really isn't sleeping, he just didn't want to have a goose chase or get kidnapped by Nadi chan again***

 **Amu- hmmm… me too… I-**

 **Ikuto- SEE NADI CHAN! AMU MISSES ME! MAKE AN AMUTO NEEEEEEOW!**

 **Amu- I don't miss you though… I just miss seeing you get chased around and what not….**

 **Ikuto- oh**

 **Nadi chan- I just re read my chapters and stuff, and I realised I had a few mistakes, so I decided to fix them… So I'm sorry if the mistakes make you confused and such…**

 **Amu- let's just get on with the story**. **Ikuto, you do the disclaimers, and I promise you I will give you and yoru each 3 balls of yarn**

 **Ikuto and Yoru- Nadi chan does not own Shugo Chara. It belongs to Peach Pit. If Nadi chan HAS owned it, there would be ton of Amuto scenes by-**

 **Amu- *karate chops Ikuto and Yoru's heads* I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what did you say?**

 **Ikuto- There would be tons of Kukamu scenes if Nadi chan DID own Shugo Chara!**

 **Amu- *is blushing heavily* g-good…**

 **Nadi chan- good, now on with the STORY!**

 **Chapter 4- so far away…**

 **Flashback**

 _'Yo' Ryuu said, startling me. 'Tell me… What's wrong?'_

 _I looked uncertainly at my foot as Ryuu took the swing beside me. I took a deep breath and stared at him for a while. 'She' I started 'is bothering me'_

 **End of Flashback…**

 **Amu's POV**

'Is that Utau girl bothering you?' Ryuu pried even further, tightening his grip around the swing's rope.

 _'Should I tell him everything?'_ I asked myself, biting my lip, starting an all-out war in my mind ' _I mean, he does know me… But it doesn't mean I should tell him right? I don't even know him…'_

Amu shook her head. 'For how long were you standing there for?'

Ryuu grinned. 'Ever since you started singing' he said in a teasing tone, almost sounding like Ikuto. 'You have a beautiful voice; I knew it was the right decision to sign you up for the music competition'

I felt my eyes widen in shock. 'What music competition?' I thought for a few more minutes. 'YOU MEAN ART WEEK?!'

Ryuu nodded. 'Enough about that' he said, showing a bit of concern in his eyes as we locked our eyes together. 'Tell me your relationship with Kukai' He frowned, eagerly waiting for my response, but not in the way Nade and Rima were eagerly waiting for my response earlier, It felt like Ryuu would not leak this news out and gossip about it.

' _Dammit'_ I shouted at myself ' _I almost avoided his question! I don't want him to know about it yet!'_

I stared deep into his eyes, thinking about what I should do, or say.

'I'll tell you' I started with a voice that made me look like I was unsure of myself. 'Only if you tell me how you knew about me, and the first time we confronted each other'

He nodded. 'After you'

I took a deep breath. 'Well, you know love triangles are complex, and it's annoying trying to get your senpai to notice you when he has already fallen for someone else' I tried to stop the shaking in my voice. 'And it may not even be a love triangle in the first place…. It seems as though he has looked at her from her outside personality, not how she really is… In the inside. You know how they say love at first sight isn't true?'

I stopped and waited for him to make a comment, but he only nodded. 'Well' I started again 'love at first sight really might be real'

'Is this mystery guy called Kukai?' Ryuu asked in disappointment 'no need to hide it, I know you love him'

I blushed and nodded slowly. 'And Utau seems to love Kukai back, but only for his appearance… I think' **(I'm so sorry Kutau fans! I just don't think Kukai and Utau are destined, you know. Sometimes I think Kukai has a thing for older women…).**

'And I really have a thing for Kukai…' I said. My voice was starting to tremble again. 'I love Kukai because I know who he really is, inside and outside, after all, I have been his best friend ever since we were only in kindergarten…'

'Enough about Kukai' Ryuu said, still frowning 'I'll tell you how we met… And don't laugh at me when I tell you how' Ryuu added quickly, with a sly smile.

'Let me introduce you to my chara first' Ryuu said unexpectedly, startling me, making me fall down from my swing.

'EEEEH?!' I exclaimed, taking the hand Ryuu offered. 'Hontoni? Hontoni?!' **(Really? Really?)**

'Hontoni' Ryuu chuckled. 'Come out, Aika'

The chara that I thought is Aika came out of Ryuu's pocket. He was wearing a nice long sleeved top, coloured black, with a hint of white in it. It also had hair that was similar to Ryuu's, wearing neon sports shoes and shorts that was a mixed colour of neon and black. I guessed the chara had something to do with dark and bright.

'Aika?' I asked 'doesn't that mean affection, favourite, or love?'

Aika and Ryuu nodded. 'Yeah, that's right. Aika, you don't mind explaining what you were born from, right?'

Luckily there weren't any people around, they would think we are some crazy perverted weirdos.

'Ryuu was always neglected from his parents, and soon they divorced and died. Well, he wasn't entirely neglected, it was just that their parents fought over him, and decided to ignore him because they didn't want to do anything bad to him' Aika said.

Ryuu was turning pink, only _slightly_ turning pink. 'You weren't born that time!' Ryuu said, nearly shouting. He lowered his voice a little. 'How do you know?'

Aika chuckled quietly. 'Never leave diaries open on your desk in front of charas that liked to be noticed'

Ryuu blushed even harder. 'I do NOT have a diary! Only _girls_ have diaries'

'Then where do you think I got all this information from? From kami sama? Very unlikely, it was from your diary'

Ryuu face palmed. 'I really intend of being like this guy?'

'Anyways' Aika said, he doesn't have a squeaky voice, but he doesn't have a deep voice either. I guess that makes him stand out from other charas. 'As I was saying before getting rudely interrupted, Ryuu here wants to be noticed and loved, like other normal children, but at the same time, he doesn't want to be pitied and always constantly be in the centre of attention. Now you can continue your _love_ story Ryuu'

Ryuu opened his mouth to retort, but it seems as though he was interrupted by my charas.

'See! I told you I sensed a chara around here!' That sounded like Ran.

'Hm, I wonder who's owner that would be, maybe it's Ryouta kun's' That sounded like Miki, who was trying to get Ran to slow down.

'I hope that chara has a beautiful radiance and is very colourful' that must have been Dia, she always talk about that. She was only puffing, trying to catch up to sporty and arty.

'Please slow down –desu…' Su said, trying to keep her breathing steady. She was huffing and puffing, trying to catch up to sporty, arty and shining.

'Once again, interrupted' Ryuu sighed as he waited for my charas to come closer. Behind them was Nadeshiko, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihko and Utau. They were all trying to catch their breath, especially Rima.

'Daijoubu, Rima chan?' I heard Nagihko say. Soon, Rima was having a piggy back ride with Nagi.

I saw Ryuu gripping the rope of the swing even harder at the sight of Kukai and Utau holding their hands together.

 _'Is it really over?'_ I asked myself, trying not to cry. ' _Is it now impossible to try and get Kukai to set his sights on me?'_

Nade was running towards me, with a slow Rima behind her, she seems to have gotten off her ride to see me. I have such great friends.

'Mou Amu chan' Rima said with huge gasps of breaths after each word she says. 'You can play detective whenever you want to, you're as sly as a fox'

'Daijoubu Amu chan?' Nade said, fussing over me like a mother should. 'You really, _really_ have to tell us what's going on between you two' She grabbed my hand and Ryuu's hand with strong force, and pulled us somewhere behind the trees and bushes. Yaya soon came along.

'Wait for Yaya' Yaya whisper shouted, knowing that we're up to something.

'Ne Amu chi' Yaya said, sounding serious once they got to place where people won't hear them talking. 'What do you think of Utau chan?'

'You're not gonna use a 'chii'?' I asked, hopefully I'm going to avoid the question, but I'm a bit surprised at the tone she used. Yaya is next to zero when it comes to being serious.

'No, I don't think Utau is cute, I think she is a devil' Yaya puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. 'She took Kukai away from you'

I was even more surprised. 'How did you know that I actually love Kukai?'

Yaya grinned in satisfaction, knowing that she has surprised everyone. They didn't know this, but she has actually matured while they were gone, nobody was there to spoil her anymore. Hoshina kun never wanted to buy things for her because she was already too spoilt. He didn't like that, and Rika agreed with Hoshina kun, and even if she didn't agree with Hoshina kun, Rika doesn't even have any money to spoil her, or buy her candy.

'Never underestimate the detective' Yaya said, letting out a low, evil chuckle.

'I KNEW IT' Rima said, nearly yelling.

'Shuuuuush!' Nade whispered, putting her index finger on her lips. 'We don't want to break our hiding spot now do we?' She asked with a wink.

'Did you have to add an effect, Nade?' Amu sweatdropped. 'We are not starring in a movie now, you don't have to wink like there is a camera silently following you'

'Haha' Nade said, scratching the back of her head. 'Sorry, it's just that I miss being secretly followed by the camera'

'Tell us properly this time' Rima said, clearly annoyed. There was a dark aura following her. She didn't like to be kept waiting. 'And if you don't, I swear I will become another Temari'

Nade sweatdropped. 'Am I really that scary when I character change?'

'YES!' Everyone yelled in unison.

'YES!' Daichi said, coming out of nowhere. 'I wanna play… I mean, _listen_ too!'

'Daichi, I know you just came here to see Ran, right?' I teased, but to nobody's surprise, we found Ran and Daichi blushing as they floated away from each other to prove he didn't come here to see Ran.

'Let's begin' Nade said seriously. 'Without being interrogators and news reporters, but as friends'

I nodded and took a huge breath and started talking, telling them what I think and feel. When Yaya heard about Ryuu's scheme, she instantly linked her arms around Ryuu and tried not to shout. 'OMG! LET'S PLAN SOME SCHEMES ON AMU TOGETHER! FOR HER OWN BENEFIT AND FOR HER REPUTATION!'

Ryuu and I decided to discuss about the time we met privately, without any intruders, or any outsiders. Nade, Rima and Yaya decided not to pry any further.

'That's enough information…' The girls said in unison. 'For now' the three gave them cheeky grins.

 **Kukai's POV**

I wanted to run to Amu, but Utau keeps clinging onto my arm, so I can't run, she would trip and fall, and it would especially hurt her. I know I do it to Amu, but she doesn't mind, and besides, that was for our training, it somehow felt wrong to do the 100 Meter Dash with Utau.

I was about to run to Amu and the girls when Utau has loosened her grip, but she pulled me over to the swings and slides. When I looked back, I saw Ryouta with the girls. _'Hey!'_ I thought madly. _'Don't tell me that Ryouta is a cross dresser too! I mean, they must be having girl talk or something!'_

'U-Utau' I said, lightly nudging her to get her attention. She turned around. Tadase and Nagi were nowhere in sight, they were probably looking for Ryouta and the girls. I squeezed Utau's hand without noticing. Ryouta was probably making out with my best friend or something. Other thoughts rushed into my mind, making me even more madder. ' _Wait… I'm not a pervert, am I? There is no way Amu would be hanging out with_ Ryouta, _they don't even know eachother'_

'Ku-Kukai?' Utau said, snapping me out of my daze. Her face was flushing red and pink. 'Did… Did you want to tell me something?'

'Uh, yeah' I said. 'Can… Can you let go of my hand now? I want to ask Amu if she is okay…'

Utau frowned. 'Stay with me please' She whined, putting on puppy dog eyes. 'I wanna play on the slides and swings, and play acting' She clasped her hands together as if she was wishing for something.

'Uh, sure…' I said, frowning. 'Go ahead, I'll… catch up'

'But it won't be fun if you don't come' She whined even more, grabbing my hands before I could run away, and catch up to the girls.

'Fiiine' I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _'Wait WHAAAT?!'_ I thought. _'I love Utau! Why would I_ roll _my eyes in_ annoyance?'

'Fine' Utau crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air. 'Go do whatever you want and leave me all alone' She began to walk away, and I grabbed her hand before she could go any further.

'I'll… Come with you' I said uncertainly. 'Let me just find… Daichi… Yeah! Let my find Daichi first'

Utau looked at me, clearly pissed and annoyed. 'I'm sure Daichi is with Amu' Utau put on the face I can never resist, the innocent smile. 'I mean, if Ran is there, I'm pretty sure Daichi is there too. If you're keeping your charas with Amu, you can always trust her'

I thought for a moment and put on my fake signature smile. 'Sure!' I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. 'Let's play!'

Even though my face says 'I wanna be with Utau and play', but deep down, I really want to see Amu and ask her if she is okay. I sighed and continued playing some very boring games with Utau. I tried to look like I was having fun and all, since it was Utau who made the games. Most of her games included singing and dancing, and Utau being in the centre of attention, but all I did was be the judge and compliment her. Sometimes I really feel as though Utau is using me and my fit body.

Even though I didn't enjoy myself to the fullest, I still managed to keep my mask on without Utau catch me being left out and bored.

 **Amu's POV**

We finally finished talking and ended up taking pictures of the charas playing together, especially Ran and Daichi. We were the secret camera men taking pictures of innocent couples **(cough cough, Ran and Daichi cough cough).**

'Aaah Amu chi' Yaya stretched, stepping out from our secret talking spot. 'You have the most innocent life ever. You don't even know that Tadase and Akiyama-'

'Call me Ryouta Yaya chan' Ryuu cut her off.

'Ah yes! _Ryouta_ are actually looking out for you' Yaya corrected herself. 'In other words, Ryouta and Tadase, _especially_ Ryouta, are falling for you. Well, by the looks of it, Ryouta already loves you!'

Ryuu and I blushed heavily.

'THAT'S NOT TRUE!' Me and Ryuu yelled together. 'WE DO NOT LOVE EACHOTHER! WE ONLY LOVE EACHOTHER AS BEST FRIENDS!'

'Sore wa sodesu, sodesu' Rima nodded in agreement **(that's right, that's right).** 'They even talk in unison…'

'Yes' Nade joined in. 'Their love is really blooming…'

I walked the other way, not wanting to let them see me blushing ten shades of red. I saw Utau playing with Kukai. It seems as though they are having a singing contest, or Kukai was just the judge. It looked really boring, so I decided not to interfere.

I looked up at the girls and Ryuu as they caught up to me. 'Looks like I won't be talking to Kukai anytime now' Tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks.

'WHY?!' The girls asked at the same time.

I nodded to Kukai and Utau's direction. 'I don't want to interfere with their lives anymore… Let them have their peace and quiet'

Ryuu led me to a nearby bench, the girls quietly following us. Tadase and Nagi finally came. 'What's wrong with Hinamori san?' Tadase's eyes widened with concern as he ran over to me. I moved even closer to Ryuu.

'It's… Something' Yaya said quietly, carefully choosing her words.

The boys seemed to have noticed her hint, telling them to leave before Temari comes **( Temari is such a big threat XD)**. They left, the girls following them closely behind.

'Tell us what she said later on, kay?' Rima whispered to Ryuu, and she left with the others. They were currently talking to Utau and Kukai. It seems as though they have joined their little game.

'Why do you want to leave Kukai? I mean, it's not like Utau is dating him or something close like that' Ryuu said softly.

'I love Kukai and all, but there is in fact no more chance of me getting any more closer to Kukai at this stage, so I could do nothing but to feel happy for him' I said, my tears gradually fall down faster, like a strong current pushing the water down a waterfall.

Ryuu stroked my hair. 'How did I even fall in love with him in the first place?' I whispered.

'Let's see how you go for a whole week, not talking to him, or even letting him catch you stealing a glance at him? If you could do that, that officially means there is nothing to do but to leave him. That is only if he doesn't confront you' Ryuu suggested. 'It's just like a game, you up for it? Cuz I am!'

I nodded. 'Sounds great' I said softly. 'I want to see how I can cope for leaving him for a whole week, and I want to see if he will confront to me about it or not'

I looked up at him, fatigue taking over me. 'I'm *yawn* up for it'

And with that, I fell asleep on Ryuu's shoulders, without bearing any troubles, sleeping peacefully. I was glad I told someone about it.

 **Kukai's POV**

'What do you mean "Amu is talking with Ryouta kun"?!' I said angrily. I really hoped to see Amu, she is usually the one who comes up with fun games. I was hoping she would at least show up.

'What gave you the right to call Ryouta kun that?' Nade said, even more angrier than me. Well, she does have a point. To be honest, I really don't know him, he only introduced once before running off after Amu.

'Yeah!' Rima joined in. 'Nade is right! He only gave me, Yaya, Nade and Amu to call him that'

'Well, if he is "best" friends with Amu, then why can't I too?' I growled.

 _'So Amu has gone that far into a relationship to the fact that Akiyama lets her call him "Ryouta kun"'_ I thought.

'As a matter of fact, Kukai' Yaya said, joining in too. 'Ryouta calls Amu chi "Amu", and Amu chi calls Ryouta "Ryuu". See, they are the best of friends'

'Ugh, whatever' I said, shaking the fact off that they already have nicknames, and call each other by the first names. 'Just lead me to Amu'

Rima nodded and lead me to an Akiyama kun carrying Amu, not to mention _bridal style._

Rima gasped and ran over to them, followed by Yaya and Nade. Tadase and Nagi were following them closely. I ran to them as fast as I can, not knowing that I have left Utau alone.

'What did you do to her?' I asked calmly, although the inside of me is boiling hot. I peered over Akiyama's shoulders and saw Amu sleeping peacefully.

'Shut up and tell me where she lives' Akiyama encountered.

There is no way I'm telling Akiyama where she lives, he is gonna be visiting her daily. 'Go back to class, I'll take her' I said, stretching out both arms so I can carry her.

Akiyama considered it for a moment and decided to give Amu to me, but she clutched onto Akiyama's jumper.

'I want to stay in the protective arms of Ryuu' she said sleepily, although I'm pretty sure she is still sleeping.

'Kukai, if you're not going to tell him where she lives, I will' Rima, Yaya and Nade spoke up. 'Come, Ryouta' And with that, they left towards Amu's house, Tadase and Nagi reluctantly following. Nade came running back few seconds later as I was about to follow.

'Don't you dare follow' Nade said menacingly. 'It is Amu's wish to not see you for a while'

She left me standing there, baffled and confused. I decided to walk back to class. Class should be starting in a fifteen minutes.

 **Utau's POV**

I walked back to class without Kukai, I was fed up in seeing him fighting Akiyama kun over Amu. That ugly Amu, I wonder why Kukai even have feelings for her. I thought that he was going to confess and ask if we would be boyfriend and girlfriend, but he just wanted to look for Amu, Hinamori Amu. She took my Ikuto, and now I can't chase him any longer, he left in search of father, and now she is aiming for TWO hot guys?!

'I WILL get revenge on you Hinamori Amu, I really will' I laughed quietly in a way that makes me look like I'm one of those crazy drunk people.

 **End of chapter**

 **Nadi chan- YAAAAAAAAAAH! This took so long to write!**

 **Amu- why make it a long chapter then?**

 **Nadi chan- to repay the small chapter I did, you know, chapter 3…**

 **Ikuto- MAKE AN AMUTO! MAKE AN AMUTO!**

 **Nadi chan- shut up! I wanna rest *clambers up into bed***

 **Ikuto- You're not gonna chase me?**

 **Nadi chan- go away**

 **Ikuto- YAAAAS! I CAN RANT ALL DAY LONG!**

 **Nadi chan- SHUT UP! I'M SICK, I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER IF YOU KEEP BUGGING ME!**

 **Ikuto- AMUTO! AMUTO!**

 **Ryouta- Your bodyguard has arrived**

 **Ikuto- AMUTO! AMUTO! AMU-**

 **Ryouta- *pushes Ikuto into a walking wardrobe* I have the keys and your phone**

 **Ikuto- GODDAMIT!**

 **Nadi chan- I'm sorry if there is too much of Amu and Ryouta scenes, but I promise I will make more Kukamu scenes if I find a way to… Get rid of**

 **Utau- AMU! GET RID OF AMUU!**

 **Amu's charas- Nadi chan does not own Shugo chara like said, but she would like some reviews if you want her to be even more productive! RNR!**


	5. Author note

**Hi guys, this is just gonna be an author note chapter. I am not really motivated to write anything today because I get no reviews... It makes me feel like I am writing for no purpose, so please, write a review if you would want me to continue writing. I just want to make sure the people that read this are enjoying what I write. Of course, I can write chapters only if I'm bored, which rarely happens because I have stuff to play on, so please, write a review if you support me and my story! ^_^ Peace!**


	6. Sleepover

**Nadi chan- I didn't go to school today, hehehe**

 **Amu- I thought you liked school?**

 **Nadi chan- well, I do, but the class was supposed to have detention with Mr Bilal because we didn't do our Arabic homework**

 **Amu- that also means you would miss out on another day of ground ball with Mariam and Malaika…**

 **Nadi chan- oh yeah… Doesn't matter, I'm sick anyways**

 **Amu- well, you shouldn't work too hard…**

 **Nadi chan- oh crap! I didn't pray yet! Look at the time! 4:48! Amu, disclaimers please!**

 **Amu- uh, yeah, k. Nadi chan does not own Shugo Chara, but she owns the plot and the made up characters!**

 **Ikuto- *silently whispering* she really loves Amuto, really, she does, she just doesn't want to tell you guys yet, I'll-**

 **Amu- shut up!**

 **Chapter 5- Sleepover**

 **Amu's POV**

I found myself in bed after the declaration I made in the park. Wait, IN BED?!

'EEEEEH?!' I looked at the clock near my bed. 'Oh my gosh, class started 20 minutes ago!' I ran downstairs to get my bag.

'Wait' I said to no one in particular. 'Is there really any point to even go to school? I mean, there is only 40 more minutes… My bag isn't here. I left it at SCHOOL?'

'Hold on, where is Ran, Miki, Su and Dia?' I felt myself becoming red in anger. 'I guess there really is a point to go to school, that is to get my bag and homework too'

I quickly walked over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, only to find a letter from my parents. There was one letter, and 3 notes. It must be from my parents and Ami. There was Ami's neat, but also messy handwriting **(Ami is only in grade prep, or foundation. You know that year you go to before actually going to year 1)** , my father's modern handwriting and my mother's modern cursive handwriting.

 **Mummy-** _Amu my dear, I know this is a bit rushed and all, but when you were at school earlier, we packed for Ami's school camp thing. To be honest, we kind of forgot to tell you about it. But don't worry, we left $70 dollars there for you to buy food, or groceries, that is, if you can cook….And the camp is only 3 days long. Ami really wanted to go, so please bear with it…. You can also bring friends along with you, okay? But make sure you clean up after yourself._

 **Ami-** _onee chan, I'm going camp, so try and stay alive while I'm gone. And don't try and hide your Shuuuper Chaaracters, I need to tell them about my camping. Shuuuuuugoiiiii!_

 **Daddy-** _I'm going to miss you my princess! I promise to buy you something when we get home! You can invite your friends over! BUT NO BOYS!_

I sweatdropped at my dad's comment. He is too protective over me and Ami…

 **7 minutes later, at school**

'Himamori san?' Nikaido sensei tilted his head in confusion. 'Why did you come late?'

'Well, you see… Some things happened, and I really don't know how I ended up in bed, in my room and…' I rambled, making Nikaido sensei even more confused.

'Your room is indeed cute, Amu chan' Ryuu smirked.

'EEEH?' the class, including me gasped. My fanboys, and for some reason, my fangirls were letting out a very hot aura. Then the class exploded.

'YOU HAVE BEEN TO HINAMORI SAN'S ROOM?'

'SINCE WHEN DID YOU CALL HER AMU CHAN?'

'WHERE DOES SHE LIVE'

'HOW DOES HER ROOM LOOK LIKE?'

'Yes. Ever since we first met. I don't remember where her house was, but I can tell you it is a double story house. Her room looks so cute, I'm definitely coming to visit her again' Ryuu answered the questions.

'I have no privacy at all' I sweatdropped. I turned to Nikaido sensei. 'Speaking of which, have you seen my charas?'

He nodded. I sighed in relief. I actually thought they were captured by Easter again, but to be honest, Easter kinda gave up on the Embryo. 'They are actually with Akiyama kun'

'Amuuu chaaaan' I heard Su calling out to me. I turned to her, a dark aura surrounding me. Nikaido sensei backed off.

'Can you tell me Ryuu knows how my room looks like?' I said, putting on a creepy smile.

'We kinda gave him the keys to your house…' Miki answered sheepishly, looking down to her tiny feet.

I stared at them in a very scary way. 'I really have no privacy with you little girls now do I?' I asked, walking forward to them.

'A-Amu chan… We couldn't bring you to school when you are asleep. And besides, your bed is way better than the infirmary's' Ran stuttered. She looked like she wanted to run away, but I am glad to see that she is bold.

'We couldn't leave you in the park either' Dia smiled. 'So Rima, Nadeshiko and Yaya showed him where you lived'

'Amu chi, you should've stayed at home, you know we could've bought you your bag home to you' Yaya whined. 'I wanna see your house again, you have so much candy there!'

'Speak of the devil' I said, turning back to my normal self. The charas won, they have some very good points there. 'You must be talking about Ami's candy'

'Ami?' Yaya repeated. 'Oooooh, Ami!'

I sweatdropped. 'What just happened?'

'Anways Amu chan' Yaya said excitedly. 'We're actually gonna-'

'Yaya, please do go back to your seat' Nikaido sensei interrupted her.

I just realised that the whole class was eavesdropping, or should I say, they were listening to our conversation. I mean, how can they _not_ listen, we are practically talking out loud in the front of the class, there is no way they would be able to avoid out little talk. ' _It seems as though they have finished interrogating Ryuu…'_

I walked back to my seat, thinking that the trip to school was completely worthless.

 **Time skip: after school**

After we have gathered all our things, we decided to walk home together. Rima's parents now lets her to walk home by herself, only if she is with Amu or Nade. Why not Yaya? We will never know…

'Ah, chottomatte Yaya' I said as she was making her way to the school gates.

'Yes Amu chi? Did you need to tell me something? Ask away, I'm listening, well, I've got something to tell you myself, but you can go first, I don't mind, you should actually go first, now what was your question? I'm waiting' Yaya said quickly, in one huge breath.

'Uh' I started, trying to translate what Yaya just said. 'Ummm… Can I go first?'

'Yeah, why not, I just told you to-' Yaya started again. I was grateful that Rima has put her hand over her mouth to stop her from talking again, and doing what she did just a minute ago.

'Go Amu' Rima said.

'Well, umm' I started again. 'Yaya, what did you want to tell me before we were interrupted by Nikaido sensei?'

Yaya blinked twice innocently. 'I don't remember'

'I know you still remember, I mean, you have one good memory Yaya! Come on, spit it out, I can't wait any longer, the suspense is KILLING ME!' I exploded.

'Oh wait!' Yaya exclaimed. 'I REMEEEMBER! We are having a sleepover! And you have to come Amu chi'

'WHY SO SUDDEN THOUGH?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME FIRST, WHY DO I HAVE TO COME?' I exploded again. 'whose place are we even staying at?'

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly.

'Well' Rima said, carefully choosing her words. 'My parents wouldn't mind… But this is too last minute, so not at my place'

'Well… If we are staying over at my place…' Nade started '…Then you would have to by at least 2 boxes of detergent…' Nagi continued 'but even so, we will have to be forced to dance the whole time, so not at our place' they finished together.

'Well, my place is a bit too crowded…' Ryuu said happily, choosing a different tone. 'There are only me and my parents, so not my place!'

Everyone sweatdropped. 'Seriously Ryuu' I sighed. 'That's so where near crowded, if you are talking about crowded, you should go over to Kukai's'

'Well anyway' Tadase said. 'Not at my place, my grandmother is still sick'

'Well my place is not the most best choice' Yaya said, managing to start with a "well" like the others 'my baby brother is still… A baby, so that means we have to take care of him too'

Everyone turned to me. 'Wh-what?' I asked. I looked at their serious faces 'NO NO NO NO! NOT AT MY PLACE! My parents aren't home to … to…'

'AMU CHI'S PLACE IT IS THEN!' Yaya and Ryuu hi fived each other and ran off. The others soon went to pack their things too, leaving me alone, mouth slightly hanging ajar.

'What the heck just happened?' I asked to no one in particular.

'Amu chan, let's go grocery shopping, we of course need to cook dinner for everyone' Dia said.

'Tomorrow is Saturday too, so I expect them to stay until Monday…' Ran said excitedly.

'We need to make something that will feed the 6 of us…' Su said in a quite a confident voice.

'Ran? You aren't disappointed that Daichi and Kukai aren't coming? You know it's usually Kukai and Daichi coming over…' Miki smirked.

'Going to where?' Kukai asked, coming out of no where.

'Ku-Kukai' I said, startled. 'What are you still doing here?'

'Could say the same to you' Kukai retorted. 'So, whatcha doin'?'

'There is a sleepover happening in my house tonight' I answered, trying to hide the excited and hopeful emotions that he would want to come too. ' _Oh wait'_ I thought _'I'm not supposed to talk to him anymore'_

'And I'm planning to cook something to make it special' I finished quickly. 'I'm going to the grocery store now. Ja ne' I added hastily.

'I'll come with you' Kukai offered, grabbing my hand before I could run off anywhere. I tried not to blush. ' _Oh kami sama, I'm still such an easy target'_

I felt a strong wave of heat coming from Utau. 'Kukai' She started, grabbing him away from me roughly. 'Come on, let's go, you promised me that you would help me with my homework'

'Kukai looked confused. 'I am?'

I snorted. 'Utau, having trouble with homework?' I laughed. 'What a lie, she is _flawless,_ remember?' I made sure to emphasise on the "flawless" part.

Utau glared at me. 'Oh yeah' Kukai said. 'You already finished your homework and essay. You finished it the first day you got it, you already handed it in to sensei'

'Anyway' I said now that Kukai has been roughly taken away from me. 'I need to buy groceries now'

'Wait, hold on Hinamori san' Utau said, this time grabbing my hand. She took me to somewhere where Kukai can't listen to us.

'H-hai?' I asked. I have a bad feeling she is going to do something bad to me. 'Wh-what is it?'

Once we were in a range where people couldn't eavesdrop, she slapped me hard, leaving a faint hand mark on my pale skin.

 **SLAP**

'Don't you _dare_ try to take Kukai away from me like that' she said in a dangerously low voice. It sent shivers down my spine 'it won't work'

'N-no' I stuttered 'you've gotten it all wrong, senpai'

 **SLAP**

'Tell, me, what is it then?' Utau hissed 'Talking back to your senpai… What horrible manners, Kukai hates that kind of thing, you won't stand a chance'

'No senpai, it's not that' I whispered 'I'm trying to avoid him, erase him from my life'

 **SLAP**

'What lies' Utau nearly shouted 'then why did your eyes light up like it's your 7th birthday when he grabbed your hands?'

She raised her hands to slap me again, but the tears coming down my eyes, reaching to the hand mark on my face made my face sting. I ran away before she could blow another attack on me, I caught a glimpse of Kukai; luckily, he was staring at the trees where he thought me and Utau was hiding. I ran before he could spot me. I didn't want him concerned about me and such. And besides, I was supposed to avoid him anyways, I want to prove to Ryuu that I'm as strong as him.

 **Time skip: in the very late afternoon, walking back from the grocery store**

My skin was still burning like hell. ' _I hope this hand mark will go away soon…'_ I sighed.

'Amu chaaan' Ran said excitedly, 'I see Kukai! He is trying to catch up to you, what are you going to do?'

'Amu chan, you said you wanted to avoid him, no?' Dia said worriedly.

'Chara change Ran?' I asked her.

'No wait' Miki yelled. 'It's not worth a chara change, he will meet you back in your house anyway'

'Good logic Miki' I praised her.

'Just let him catch up, desu' Su said happily. After all, it has been a while since she has seen her chara friend, Daichi. 'We can cook up a storm for him too, look, he is carrying his duffle bag!'

'He is carrying his what in the what now?' I asked.

'Yo Amu!' Kukai shouted. 'Man you are a tough cookie, why did you leave without telling me? I thought we decided to buy groceries together?'

I sighed. 'No, we did not, I need to cook before the others come here'

'Can you even cook?' Kukai teased as we went past the gates to my house.

I searched my bags for the keys, I couldn't find it anywhere though.

'Goddamit' I muttered under my breath. 'Can you girls get my spare keys please? They are in my drawers'

'I'll go too!' Daichi said, eagerly following my charas.

I turned to Kukai. 'So' I said, setting my grocery down. 'Where is Utau?'

Kukai snorted. 'Ha' he said.' Finally managed to get rid of her, she insisted in staying in my house'

I winced. _'Would get out of her way just to beat me to Kukai now will she?'_ I thought.

'Ah, so where is she now?' I asked instead.

'Ummm… She probably is fighting with my brothers right now'

 **Time warp, at Kukai's**

 **Kukai's POV**

' _So the gang is meeting up at Amu's huh?'_ I thought. ' _Why didn't she invite me though? She always invites me to sleepovers'_

'Daichi!' I whispered to him. He was sleeping in a bed Amu made for him.

' _Eggs aren't comfortable to sleep in' Amu insisted, giving Daichi her bed from a toy set she got from. 'I made the quilt myself' she said proudly._

Ah yes, that was probably the last time she came to my place.

'What?' Daichi grumbled. 'It better be good because I was having a good dream of-'

Daichi's face suddenly flushed. 'Having a good dream of Ran?' I teased.

'So now you are a psychic?' Daichi asked, his face turning different shades of red.

'Wow, you really were dreaming about her' I said, surprised. 'Hey, tell you what' I said, walking over to my duffle bag. I began to put clothes that would last for 3 nights. Nighties, trunks, you name it. Things you would need for 3 nights at a friend's place. 'We are gonna crash a party!'

'You don't , mean…' Daichi trailed off. 'WOOHOO! 3 NIGHTS AT RAN'S!'

Just as I finished packing, I went downstairs to tell my brothers something. 'Hey, I'm gonna stay at Amu's-'

'Speaking of which, where is Amu? She rarely comes here anymore' Unkai whined. After all, Amu only lives a few blocks away. My four brothers treat Amu as a younger sister. She always comes to stay over and play, and I always go over to her place and play. Our parents don't mind if we stay at another's place, even on a school night. We can always walk to school together. Even uncle Hinamori doesn't mind me, but for some reason, he gets suspicious of me and 'runs' away from home.

'Yeah man where is she?' Kaidou grumbled, looking up from his newspaper.

'Maybe she is trying to avoid you?' Rento said, looking up from his manga. He is reading some sort of story when this girl's best 'guy' friend hooks up with her best friend, which makes her really depressed, so she decided to move schools before she tries to kill her best friend. Then a few years later in their second year of high school, they meet up again. The good news is that her best guy friend broke up with his first love because the girl was three timing him. But the bad news was the girl loves somebody else, she has moved on… So then a love triangle forms. Well, it was something like that.

'Rento, you read too much manga' I sighed. Daichi silently agreed with me.

'Maybe she is studying for an upcoming test' Shuusui said. He was actually trying to get a very serious and good job, which has a very good payment. So he is 'studying' for an interview coming up next month.

'Look, I need to go now' I said in a rush. For some reason, I'm expecting an Utau to pop up any minute now. 'And if Utau comes, tell her that I'm staying over at Yamada's house, you know, my soccer friend'

'Oh, you mean your pretty girlfriend?' Rento asked, even more intrigued now.

'You broke up with her something?' Unkai asked. 'You know there is always an Amu there for you'

I blushed. 'Shut up. Just tell her that and everything will be okay' I grumbled, walking towards the door. 'I'm gonna spend my weekend at Amu's!' I said. I looked out the window and saw Utau walking down the street. I ran back upstairs, to my room. 'Just tell Utau that I'm at Yamada's for the weekend, ok?' I repeated myself. 'And don't tell her where Yamada lives! And don't tell her the number for Yamada…' I began to quickly tell them to not tell Utau how to get into contact with Yamada.

I shut the door to my room and waited behind it patiently, waiting for Utau to scream 'tadiama' or 'Kuuuuukaiiii!'

'Kuuuuukaiiii!' I heard Utau shout. Then I heard my brothers telling her about me going to Yamada's, and not even bothering to mention how to even get into contact with him. I was actually surprised that they listened to what I said. They must really want me to bring Amu back here so they can play with her and tease her again. I sighed. _'Family'_

'Watashi no kokoro: unlock' I whispered as quietly as I can. I summoned my skateboard and flew until I saw Amu. I instantly changed back to normal.

 **Time warp: back at Amu's, in the present**

 **Amu's POV**

Kukai told me how he managed to have a narrow escape from Utau, and I laughed my ass off. 'Kukai' I said in between gasps. 'You *gasp* need to *gasp* make more *gasp* histories *gasp* like that' Kukai gave me a funny look and we chatted like how we used to when we were younger.

The charas finally came back, holding a shiny gold key that I got recently. This key was an emergency key, in case I lost my other one, I can always depend on this one.

'Tadaima!' I shouted. I knew nobody was home, but I said it anyway, it has become a habit for me to say it whenever I step into my house.

'Tadaima' Kukai repeated like it was his own home. Well, that was true, my home is practically his second home.

'Okairi Amu chan' I heard five other voices say.

'You guys are already…' I trailed off as I saw the gang, a blushing Tadase, a normal Ryuu, although I can see a hint of disappointment in his eyes as he saw Kukai. _'That's right, I failed his mission'_ I thought. Anyway, a very happy Yaya and a bored looking Rima were standing next to Ryuu. Nagi and Nade were looking as happy as ever.

'Mooou Amu chi, what took you so long?' Yaya groaned. 'And where is Utau?'

Everyone looked around, looking for Utau, nodding their heads in agreement.

'Seriously, does it seriously look like Utau is stuck to me lick glue and paper?' Kukai shook his head in frustration, I laughed at him.

'That's one clingy girl you have got there Kukai' I laughed. 'Wait, how did you guys get in here before I even did?' My expression turned into playful to confused.

Ryuu held up my old key. 'I still have it' he laughed.'Me and Yaya were waiting for you to notice it so we can pull this prank off'

Kukai's tummy let out a loud growl. 'Can we just start preparing for dinner?'

'Haha, gomen ne. I'm sorry for making you wait, I'll get started' I said, giving everyone apologetic looks as they took a bag each. Tadase tried to carry two heavy bags for me, but Kukai ended up carrying it instead. The look Tadase gave Kukai sent shivers down my spine.

While me Nade and Rima were preparing curry and some other side dishes other than rice, the boys were having a tournament on my wii. They were playing Mario Kart. That was one of my favourite games. I had four controllers, but they decided to play two players first. Yaya vs Nagi, and then it was Kukai vs Tadase. Yaya and Kukai won, but they had Nagi vs Tadase to determine who is in third and last place. Nagi won. Then it was of course, the death match, Yuiki Yaya vs Souma Kukai. Yaya ended up winning. It was a very close game though. It was amusing to watch Kukai sulking in the corner, then after a few minutes, he eventually moved on. Ryuu just watched the tournament because he claims that he is too good. After their little tournament, they played four players. Whoever came last place out of the four has to switch with the person watching. Ryuu was right when he said he was too good, he really is, he knows the race like the back of his hands.

'The curry is done!' I yelled from the kitchen. I felt Yaya and the boys' presence coming closer. 'That smells good' I heard Ryuu say, a tiny bit of drool coming from his mouth. But Kukai was an even worse case. He was drooling up a river. _'Does it smell_ that _good?'_ I asked myself, looking at Kukai and Ryuu weirdly. ' _Oh well, I guess Su's teachings has paid off'_ I smiled at the thought.

 **Time warp: after dinner**

'Unfortunately, Yaya has stuffed herself too much with Amu chi's curry to accept the candy Amu chi has so kindly bought for me' Yaya said drowsily. 'Yaya might take a quick nap'

'Who wants to play truth or dare?' Ryuu said loudly, looking at Yaya like he expects her to flutter her eyes open or something. 'Because if you fall asleep, then you won't be able to learn Amu chan's secrets!'

'I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!' Yaya shouted.

Everyone hurried to where I was sitting, especially Kukai. We formed a huge circle.

'Ok, who is starting?' Yaya asks. 'Umm… Amu chi, you start, truth or dare?'

'Ummm… Truth?' I said uncertainly.

'Ok then!' Yaya's eyes were glistening evilly.

'I have a really bad feeling about this but… Ask away' I said confidentially.

'Wait, why is Kukai even here?' Rima interrupted, eying him suspiciously. 'Are jealous 'bout the fact that Ryuu and Tadase are sleeping over at Amu's?'

Kukai blushed a little bit. 'Not really… I mean, not at all!' Kukai exclaimed 'I just want to run away from Utau… She really is starting to annoy me'

'Are you not sad about the fact that your friend is going to be taken away from Ryuu soon?' Rima smirked 'or is Amu your stress doll now?'

'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT WE ARE NOT IN LOVE?!' me and Ryuu shouted together.

'Like I said earlier, your love truly is blooming Amu chan' Nade said happily.

'Please not you too Nade' me and Ryuu pleaded together, at the same time, again.

'If that's so, do you want to know what you said when you were sleeping in the park before?' Yaya bounced up and down. 'I remember the exact same words!'

I saw Kukai wincing at what Yaya said. I shook it off, Kukai isn't that type to wince at something like that. 'What did I say?' I asked cautiously.

Yaya put her hand to her heart in a very dramatic way. That's what me and Kukai used to do, we used to act a lot by the river. Kukai would always put his hand to his heart in a dramatic way.

 _"'What did you do to her?' I asked calmly, although the inside of me is boiling hot. I peered over Akiyama's shoulders and saw Amu sleeping peacefully._

 _'Shut up and tell me where she lives' Akiyama encountered._

 _There is no way I'm telling Akiyama where she lives, he is gonna be visiting her daily. 'Go back to class, I'll take her' I said, stretching out both arms so I can carry her._

 _Akiyama considered it for a moment and decided to give Amu to me, but she clutched onto Akiyama's jumper._

 _'I want to stay in the protective arms of Ryuu' she said sleepily, although I'm pretty sure she is still sleeping."_

'This was Kukai's point of view, by the way' Yaya said cheerfully after acting the scene out with Tadase and Nagi. Tadase insisted on being Ryuu, and Nagi was acting as Kukai. Tadase was blushing at the thought of carrying me bridal style.

'Baka' I karate chopped Tadase's head. 'I would never let anyone carry me bridal style on purpose' I crossed my arms and sat away from him. 'Hentai' I stared at him, trying not to laugh, but I burst out laughing anyways. I wrapped an arm around Tadase. 'You do know I was joking right?' Tadase blushed, and looked a tiny bit disappointed when I went to sit back in between Nade and Rima.

'Anyway, before we were rudely interrupted' Yaya said, glaring at Rima. Rima stared back, trying to look bored, but failed miserably. Her eyes showed it all. 'Who is your best _guy_ friend, Amu chi?'

I confidentially walked over to Ryuu, who was sitting in between Tadase and Kukai. 'Ryuu was always there to comfort me' I said, giving him a hug from behind. My charas gasped, the other charas gasped too. Aika was still nowhere to be seen. He must still be hiding. Ryuu turned so I could hug him properly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Kukai and Tadase grimacing.

'Forever besties?' I asked, holding out a pinky.

'Forever besties' Ryuu confirmed, entwining my fingers around his. I went back to my seat, only to get nudged and sent poker faces by Rima.

'Ok Rima' I rolled my eyes. 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare' she replied.

'Are you sure?' I asked. She only nodded, which gave me a great reason pay her back for embarrassing me in front of Kukai plenty of times. 'I dare you to… Make out with… Him' I purposely pointed my fingers at Nagi, who was blushing furiously. Rima was frowning, but leaned in anyway.

'Ew no, do it somewhere else private' Yaya complained. Nade was chuckling.

'Let's get this over with' Nagi grumbled and took Rima to my room upstairs.

'Just stay safe and don't go too far into your kiss!' Tadase called after them. We burst out laughing at Tadase's comment.

A few minutes later, Rima came back with Nagi. 'How'd it go?' I asked Nagi.

He gave me a thumbs up. 'Great, thanks Amu chan'

'I was intending for it to go the other way round' I sweatdropped.

'Ok Ryouta kun' Rima said directly at him. 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare, I'll do a dare' Ryouta said boldly. Rima looked at me, then to Ryuu, then to me again, then to Ryuu.

'Actually, tell you what, I dare you to tell us the truth about how you met Amu' Rima frowned.

'Sure, why not?' Ryuu answered boldly, not showing a hint of uncertainty or fear in his voice. My eyes were shining brightly, the suspense was killing me, Kukai was looking eagerly and intently at Ryuu, Tadase frowning, Yaya was bouncing up and down, but she seemed to be more into Ryuu's next words. Rima and Nade were both holding one another's hands, and Ryuu looked deeply into my eyes before starting.

 **End of chapter**

 **Nadi chan- oh my freakin god, I am so tired, it's 1:05 in the morning.**

 **Ikuto- yes, you need to take a break from Kukamu and write an AMUTO**

 **Nadi chan- yes yes *yawn* will do**

 **Ikuto- THIS ISN'T FUN ANYMORE! WAAAH!**

 **Nadi chan- yes yes *yawn* that's great**

 **Amu- nadi chan actually wrote a quarter of this yesterday, she wasn't motivated at that time so…**

 **Nadi chan- I would like to thank Lillyflower14 and xXIxLOVExDOUGHNUTSXX for writing reviews on this story. Those reviews made by them made me feel really motivated to write, so please RNR again if you support this story. Bye! Oh, and just so you know, I probably won't be making any chapters tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. Byes and Goodnights! ^_^  
**


	7. Akiyama Ryouta's tale

**Nadi chan- my gosh, I am terribly sorry for not posting any chapters up… I had some… Stuff to do**

 **Amu- like what?**

 **Nadi chan- you know, important… stuff**

 **Amu- anyways, try and make this chapter long**

 **Nadi chan- where is Ikuto, usually he would be bugging me at quiet times like these…**

 **Amu- It's really silent without him**

 **Nadi chan- maybe I _will_ have to add Ikuto into the story any time soon… Maybe there will be some moments between you two, eh? *nudges amu***

 **Amu- whatever**

 **Nadi chan- expecting a 'cool and spicy' chorus?**

 **Amu- not really, anyway, Nadi chan does not own shugo chara, all rightfully belong to Peach Pit, but she does own the plot and she owns Akiyama Ryouta too**

 **Ryuu- only in a way**

 **Nadi chan- one more thing, I'm going to change the rating to T because I have kinda sworn a little bit…**

 **Chaper 6- Akiyama Ryouta's tale**

 **Flashback**

 _'Ok Ryouta kun' Rima said directly at him. 'Truth or dare?'_

 _'Dare, I'll do a dare' Ryouta said boldly. Rima looked at me, then to Ryuu, then to me again, then to Ryuu._

 _'Actually, tell you what, I dare you to tell us the truth about how you met Amu' Rima frowned._

 _'Sure, why not?' Ryuu answered boldly, not showing a hint of uncertainty or fear in his voice. My eyes were shining brightly, the suspense was killing me, Kukai was looking eagerly and intently at Ryuu, Tadase frowning, Yaya was bouncing up and down, but she seemed to be more into Ryuu's next words. Rima and Nade were both holding one another's hands, and Ryuu looked deeply into my eyes before starting._

 **End of flashback**

 **Ryuu's POV**

I buried my face into the palms of my hands. There were tears threatening to fall down, I tried to hold it back, but it fell down anyways. What did you expect from a 6 year old? In holidays, you were supposed to enjoy your holidays, especially summer holidays. I don't understand much about what my parents are fighting about, but I do know that it has something to do with my. My father would often pull me away from mother, sometimes digging his nails into my flesh to keep me from running way.

I stared at my feet. 'I wish I had someone to share this burden with'

I saw the nearby residents leaving the park to let me have my peace. I am glad that they are very understanding. Well of course they would, they know all about the Akiyama family. They said things about 'child abuse'. What does that even mean?

I looked up, intending to look at the clouds drifting away peacefully, but only saw something that I have never encountered before.

A girl with soft and curious eyes was towering over me, well of course, I _am_ sitting down, and she is standing. She had beautiful honey –gold eyes and silky pink hair. Her hair smelt of strawberries, and I love strawberries. I have encountered and _angel._

She held out her hand as if she was intending to help me up, but sometimes my classmates do that, and when I gladly accepted, they would pull away and say 'I was just stretching, what's your problem?'.

'Anata wa daijoubu?' her voice was squeaky and she sounded like she was very concerned. I reluctantly took her hand before nodding vigorously, and she heaved me up, like she actually _wanted_ to help me with my problems.

'Are you okay?' she repeated. I nodded again, even harder this time, to prove that I was okay. She placed her hands on her hips. 'Well good, because I am going to take you to my parents'

She smiled and took my hands before taking me to two adults. ' _Those must be her parents'_ I thought. ' _They look at me like I am actually part of the family'_

The mother, or so I thought, studied me, looking at me up and down. 'Look at these scars and bandages' the mother frowned.

'Lost a lot of blood there' the father studied me too. I felt safe amongst these people.

'Do you wanna come with us?' the angel asked. 'We're going to these temporary house thingies, we are actually on holiday. We are gonna make sukiyaki!'

My eyes lit up. 'Sukiyaki?' I repeated. I love sukiyaki, but my mother doesn't cook much anymore, she just stayed in bed, and so does my father. 'Hot pot?'

'Let's take him to his parents first' the father said firmly.

'No, these scars are definitely created by his parents, I mean look at the size of _that scar!'_ the mother pointed to my legs. 'His body can't take any more of this, let's take him home with us, this is _definitely_ child abuse!'

'Well, that's settled' the girl put her hands on her hips again. 'Nice to meet'cha. My name is Hinamori Amu, but call me Amu'

I saw the father taking out a handkerchief and crying out a river whilst blowing his nose loudly. 'Already gotten that… That far to calling each other first names?' the father sobbed.

'My name is… Akiyama Ryouta' I said, not sure if this was the right choice, my classmates won't even let me call them by their last names. Well, not really, but I am 'restricted' from talking to them.

'But call me Ryuu' I said shyly. I have always wanted someone to call me a dragon, a dragon is hard to miss, and is always in the centre of attention. I wanted to have that attention a dragon has. I know it sounds cheesy, but I just wanted to be noticed.

'Okay! Ryuu it is then!' Amu threw her tiny little hands into the air.

I ended up staying at the Hinamoris' place until they eventually had to go, and my wounds were treated by foul smelling herbs, as they call it.

I told them some of the stories my parents told me. When they asked me why my hair looked really odd and out of place, and why my eyes were a really unsettling dark colour of blue, I answered without hesitation. They were my second, no, my _parents,_ after all. I have never felt so loved before.

'My parents told me that the colours blonde and brown don't mix' I said. 'And it just so happens that my parents had the hair colours of blonde and brown. My parents say that I will never be compatible with anyone because my hair says so'

'Sounds like a load of crap to me' Mr Hinamori muttered. 'You're parents must be alcoholics, or drunk'

Mrs Hinamori nodded in agreement. I was of course confused.

'And your eyes?' Amu asked.

'My parents are very honest, they say my eyes are dark because I am never happy and depressed' I answered. I didn't really know what that means, so I just said it out confidentially because I was certain that it was a good thing. I think that depressed is a good word. My parents always call themselves depressed, so why not?

It was only a two week holiday, and I had to go home soon. Coincidentally, my home is only a half an hour away.

It was my last night at the temporary house with the Hinamoris', and I was reflecting the times I had with Amu. I was recording all these moments in my brain. I sighed and tried to fall asleep plenty of times, but it only made it harder for me to fall asleep. I was staring at the ceiling when I saw Amu standing over my bed.

'Ryuu, do you mind if I stay here for a while?' she asked me quietly. I nodded and she clambered into bed with me.

There was an awkward silence.

'Ryuu, promise me you will never forget me?' she asked, holding out her pinky.

'I will never forget you' I answered back, smiling. The moon was just letting out a bit of light in, enough to see one another's face. I entwined my fingers with Amu's.

'Come let's go to the balcony' she said, jumping off the bed. 'I wanna see something'

I followed her out to the balcony. Her eyes were smiling and shining brightly. She studies my eyes and gave me a quick hug.

'You aren't depressed at all Ryuu' she whispered. 'See look at yourself, your eyes are practically dancing and your hair isn't dark anymore, in fact, it looks beautiful'

I hugged her back. 'My mission is completed. You are now capable of making friends' she jumped with joy. 'You're eyes really aren't meant to be dark, in fact, it was supposed to be the other way around, and that applies to your hair too'

'Here' I said, giving her a photo we took while playing at the photo booth while we were doing some shopping. I myself was surprised to see that I have changed so much. 'Maybe you will remember me by keeping this photo'

'Let's exchange' Amu said excitedly. 'Take'

She gave me a photo of herself and another boy about a year older than her with attractive dreamy green emerald eyes and somewhat appealing brown messy hairstyle.

'That's my best friend Kukai' she squeaked. 'He is really nice and funny, I hope you two would get to meet soon'

She was hopping around at the thought of me and him meeting. 'So this is the effect of having friends' I said quietly.

'What?' Amu asked. She didn't seem to hear what I said.

'Never mind' I said quickly.

'Well, I'm going to bed now' she said, walking out of the room, hugging her photo closely to her chest. 'See you later'

 **Time warp: morning time at the Akiyama's**

'This house smells funny!' Amu whined, clinging onto her father.

'They must be very drunk to the fact that we can actually smell that alcohol from outside' Mrs Hinamori frowned, taking out her phone. 'I think it's best to take him to the foster care'

'Foster… care?' I repeated. 'Okaaay!' I didn't know what that means, so I agreed to her plan anyway.

Mrs Hinamori was already on her phone. 'Yes… In about 10 minutes? Ok… All good… Ah, Akiyama Ryouta… Ok, it is settled'

She finally turned to me. 'You are going to foster, this smell of alcohol is already enough to take you to foster' she knelt down until she was about eye level to me. 'No matter what happens, don't cry ok? The people coming here will mean no harm to you'

10 minutes later, the authorities have arrived and taken me away with the Hinamoris', my parents were forced to come along too.

I soon understood that I was going to a home where children that are mistreated or abused go to. My parents were taken to jail and the Hinamoris' left a few hours later, rewarded with a hefty $500. 3 years later, I was taken and loved by the Koizumi family. They were a second choice after the Hinamori family. After a few peaceful and fun years with the Koizumi, we decided to move to Seiyo so I could study in a more better place, where I could have a fresh start.

I sometimes wonder if Amu was thinking of me, like how I always dreamt about her, actually talking to her in my dreams. I wonder if that was the real Amu. But because of Amu, I soon got some friends and things were looking up for me. I had a bright future ahead of myself.

 **Time warp: back to the present with the ex-guardians**

Yaya for once has stopped bouncing and being restless, Tadase and Kukai were just staring at me weirdly, Nade and Rima were taking notes and Nagi was just sitting on the sofa, beaming at Amu.

'I HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE!' Amu yelled and threw her arms around me. 'My you certainly have changed, I almost couldn't recognise you'

I hugged her back. 'Well we only played with each other for a few weeks' I stated. I stole a quick glance at the Kukai who was looking like he was restraining himself from tearing the two of us apart. ' _I understand that Kukai was the barrier that kept you from remembering me'_

'Why don't you remember me then?' Kukai snarled. 'Amu has told you about me, remember?'

'Why I'm sorry but it seemed as though Amu was the only thing I thought about' I replied bluntly. 'It wasn't like I actually knew you or something'

'Man you looked so glum compared to now!' Amu said, giving me a the picture we took when we were younger and a mirror.

'Oh yeah' I said. 'Because of you, I was able to make friends'

Amu bowed playfully. 'Glad to be of your service' Amu joked. I laughed along with the others, Kukai just sat there with a blank face, an unreadable face. 'I wasn't able to recognize you because I was expecting a different Ryuu' Amu sighed.

'Well I'm tired, let's all sleep in your room Amu' Nagi said. 'Got any spare futons?'

Amu walked to a nearby walking closet and showed us plenty of futons we could use.

'Where did you get all these futons from?' Tadase asked while Kukai just helped himself to a futon.

'Well my mum says in case we get any visitors' Amu replied, getting a futon for herself too.

 **Kukai's POV**

' _Man, what's the deal with that Akiyama guy?'_ I asked myself. It was twelve and everyone was sleeping nice and sound. I heard the door to the balcony open. I turned my head slightly and saw Amu looking up to the sky.

'What's wrong Amu?' I heard Akiyama say.

I saw Amu shaking her head, and they had a tiny little chat, I couldn't hear what they were saying. I saw Akiyama shake his head and wrapped and arm around Amu's shoulders.

'It's for you to decide your future, Amu' I heard Akiyama say extra loudly. He must know I was awake. 'It's not for me to decide, it's completely your choice'

' _Did Akiyama just confess to her?'_ I thought wildly. ' _Oh my god, should I be happy, or should I be jealous, or mad?'_

I shook my head and fell asleep, I would've never fallen asleep, I am only tired, I would stay awake the whole night if I had to. I could be there to comfort Amu instead, but I just had to be tired. I fell into a disturbing sleep. The thoughts were bugging me. Then a thought came to my mind while sleeping.

' _Why does it feel like Amu is so far away?'_

 **End of chapter**

 **Nadi chan-I'm so exhausted**

 **Amu- ganbare Nadi chan! You can do this!**

 **Ikuto- the only thing she could do is make an Amuto**

 **Nadi chan- why weren't you here before?**

 **Saaya- I have been hanging out with him.**

 **Nadi chan- doing what?**

 **Saaya- it's a secret. A plan about ruining your motivation to write Kukamu fanfictions being told to you will not be a secret anymore.**

 **Nadi chan- I hate to burst your bubbles Saaya, but you just told me your secret…**

 **Saaya- I didn't tell you all you need to know, I have all the plans on my paper here**

 **Nadi chan- Sodesu ka?**

 **Yaya- please look forward to the goose chase coming up soon**

 **Nadi chan and Ikuto- COME BACK HERE WITH THE PAPER!**

 **Saaya- and when I thought I got a hot guy to spend time with**

 **Amu and Yaya- reviews please! That would be very much appreciated!**


	8. Sleepover part 2

**Nadi chan- ugh, you better be grateful that I'm actually trying to post every day and that I'm sacrificing my time to do my this fanfiction.**

 **Ikuto- soo…**

 **Nadi chan- the entertainment is back!**

 **Ikuto- uh… I heard that you will be adding me into your fanfiction?**

 **Nadi chan- mhm**

 **Ikuto- and will there be any… scenes?**

 **Nadi chan- of course!**

 **Ikuto- hontoni? Amuto scenes?**

 **Nadi chan- baka, I will try and add more kukamu scenes**

 **Ikuto- BUT I WANT AN AAAMUTOOO!**

 **Nadi chan- maybe if you behave, I will make an Amuto…**

 **Ikuto- fine. Let's get on with this so we can see me and my hunky body.**

 **Nadi chan- I said no Amuto _**

 **Ikuto- whatever, Nadi chan does not own Shugo Chara, they all rightfully belong to Peach Pit, although, the plot and Akiyama Ryouta is hers… In a way for Ryuu…**

 **Chapter 7- Sleepover (part 2)**

 **Flashback**

 _'Man, what's the deal with that Akiyama guy?' I asked myself. It was twelve and everyone was sleeping nice and sound. I heard the door to the balcony open. I turned my head slightly and saw Amu looking up to the sky._

 _'What's wrong Amu?' I heard Akiyama say._

 _I saw Amu shaking her head, and they had a tiny little chat, I couldn't hear what they were saying. I saw Akiyama shake his head and wrapped and arm around Amu's shoulders._

 _'It's for you to decide your future, Amu' I heard Akiyama say extra loudly. He must know I was awake. 'It's not for me to decide, it's completely your choice'_

 _'Did Akiyama just confess to her?' I thought wildly. 'Oh my god, should I be happy, or should I be jealous, or mad?'_

 _I shook my head and fell asleep, I would've never fallen asleep, I am only tired, I would stay awake the whole night if I had to. I could be there to comfort Amu instead, but I just had to be tired. I fell into a disturbing sleep. The thoughts were bugging me. Then a thought came to my mind while sleeping._

 _'Why does it feel like Amu is so far away?'_

 **End of flashback**

 **Amu's POV**

I cautiously jumped lightly over the futons and headed to the balcony. I took a deep breath and looked at the shining moon.

 _'Oh kami sama…Are you testing my patience with Kukai?'_ I asked the moon.

'Are you okay Amu?' I heard Ryuu say.

'I didn't feel your presence, what's up?' I shook my head before asking.

'It's not like you're a ninja' Akiyama joked. 'I thought only ninjas' could feel the presence of the others'

I chuckled. 'Ne, do you think god is testing me?' I asked, looking back at the moon.

'Testing?' Ryuu tilted his head slightly. 'Testing what?'

'Do you think he is testing my patience with…' I said, repeating my recent thoughts. 'Kukai?'

Ryuu just laughed. 'I know you are trying your best to avoid Kukai' Ryuu said softly, I can feel the warmth in his voice. My, he has changed a lot. He used to sound like a robot when talking.

Ryuu wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making me feel warm. 'But there are some things you can never avoid' he said again with that soft voice. I blushed a little. I think I might have a weakness for that voice. 'And like I said before, you know that Kukai isn't actually dating Utau, you still have a chance'

'Not at this stage' I replied blankly. 'He looks like he is always having fun with Utau though… all I want is to let them have their peace without me interfering'

Ryuu embraced me even harder. 'You know that you are actually distancing yourself from him very well' Ryuu chuckled. 'Kukai would always glance at you when we pass, but you never seemed to notice him. He looked quiet confused'

'Ah, is that so?' I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. 'My god, I always notice him when we pass, I guess I really am going good'

'You know, it's up to you to decide your future, Amu' Ryuu said loudly enough for his voice to travel into my room. 'It's not for me to decide, it's completely your choice'

We silently stared at the sky, often connecting the stars and making completely clueless patterns. We finally went in when I started to feel cold.

I clambered into my bed. 'Can we talk for a little more?' Ryuu asked, standing over my bed like how I did it was the last night Ryuu will be staying with me and my family, before he went to foster care.

'Sure' I said. 'Come in bed, so we won't disturb the others, and plus, it'll make the both of us warm' I added hastily when I saw the red crawling on Ryuu's cheeks. Man he would be hard to tease.

I hugged Ryuu so I could get more warmer. ' _Who knew Spring could be so cold'_ I thought. _'Silly, of course it would be cold, nearly 1! I can't believe I stayed awake for this long'_

We talked deep into the midnight, and I could feel fatigue taking over me. I slept without warning, Ryuu's arms still wrapped around me.

 **Time warp: next day in the morning**

I woke up I could still feel the warmth of Ryuu's arms around me. I heard some giggling in the corner. I turned slightly, not wanting to disturb Ryuu.

 _'Crap'_ I thought wildly. ' _Oh my god, I'm still in the freakin' bed with Ryuu! How am I supposed to explain this to the girls? And Kukai too!'_

'Ah, you're awake Amu… I can call you just Amu right?' Ryuu said drowsily. I don't blame him, we were talking for so long…

'Ryuu? You're awake?' I asked.

'Hell yeah, but you were asleep, I didn't want to disturb you' Ryuu chuckled. I felt an intense heat coming from Tadase. 'Never wake up a sleeping Amu, she'll get mad'

Ryuu said this specifically to the girls, like he was lecturing them.

'Umm… Ryuu… Can we… Can you un-wrap your arms? I kinda want to…' I tried to keep the blush from creeping up to my cheeks.

'Tell us what happened' Rima said immediately once I got out of bed, I could see stars in her eyes.

'No' Kukai interrupted, an obvious rage from his voice. He sounded really irritated and mad. 'What is this egg doing here? Who does this belong to?'

Kukai held up Aika's egg. I gasped.

'Don't need to get mad over my egg, god' I heard Ryuu mutter.

'OH YES I DO' Kukai shouted, the cheery Kukai is now the mad Kukai. Nobody could stop him when he is in this mood. Only me and his brothers could, but he seemed really pissed at me. 'HOW CAN I NOT BE MAD? FIRST OF ALL, YOU HID THIS EGG FROM US, AND THE FACT THAT ONLY AMU KNOWS MAKES IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER! SECONDLY, EVER SINCE YOU CAME, AMU SEEMED SO DISTANT, IT'S LIKE I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO HER ANYMORE! THIRDLY, YOU HAVE SLEPT WITH AMU! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL ABOUT THIS?! MY OWN CHILDHOOD FRIEND TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT HUH? FOURTHLY, YOU BECAME FRIENDS SO QUICKLY THAT IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE THE EFFORTS I PUT IN TO MAKE HER LIKE ME IS GONE TO WASTE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO GET AMU TO ACTUALLY SEE ME AS A HUMAN BEING AND HER BROTHER?'

I crossed my arms, surprised I didn't actually feels falling down my cheeks. 'Look Kukai' I said, my voice trembling. 'We really are siblings, ok? And nothing can ever break that. And what do you even care for me?'

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Rima looking startled. She must of expected something. '

'You have Utau, stop playing with my feelings!' I tried not to raise my voice at Kukai. 'Oh my god Kukai, do you know how annoying it is? Do you know how annoying it is seeing Utau clinging to you like glue? How do you think _I_ would feel to see my _childhood_ friend taken away so easily? Do you know what Utau really is like?'

I balled my fists. 'So shut your trap and don't ever talk nice things about Utau because I know you can't see behind one person's masks'

Ryuu stared sadly at Kukai. I turned so that my back was facing Kukai. I closed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath, and exhaling, then turned around, only to see Kukai embracing me.

'Look, I'm sorry, I just had a… bad dream… And that dream really annoyed me, so please forgive me' Kukai said softly.

My heart started beating fast. Is it still possible to win Kukai's heart?

'You know that I can't see behind another's layers of emotions, so wait for a little longer and let me search for the truth' Kukai said.

' _You are hugging the truth Kukai!'_ I thought.

'Let's start from square one, let's start of as best friends again' I said, trying to get Kukai off me. Tadase looked really mad, Ryuu was holding him back with all his might. 'Who knows, this may be the last time we will have a great time together'

I glanced at Ryuu. I told him that I would continue trying to distance myself from Kukai last night while talking.

'Well now that's all settled' Nade sighed. 'What are doing now?'

'Hehehe' Yaya laughed, holding up some tickets to the amusement park. 'Yaya bought seven tickets to the Amusment Park. Sorry Kukai, I only have seven'

Kukai went and counted the tickets. 'Yaya, are you having troubles counting again because you clearly have eight tickets'

Nagi sighed. 'Yup, looks like Kukai really is staying after all'

I sighed miserably. I looked down at my feet. I was kinda hoping for Kukai to go home so I could actually begin my distancing, but it doesn't seem like it'll happen soon. Kukai is now trying to stay as close as possible to me.

'Girls! Let's shower first!' Yaya ushered me and the rest to the bathroom. My bathroom wasn't that big, but it will fit the four of us.

'Ok, just let me get some clothes first' I said once the boys were out of my room. Rima nodded and started searching in her bag. Nade did and Yaya did as well. I decided to change my style and wear something that is designed in a punk- sort of way, but also something girly at the same time.

'That's a good pick Amu chan' Miki nodded.

'Finally I have gotten an approval from you!' I sighed in relief as we walked back to the bathroom.

 **The bathroom scene**

'Oh wow Amu chan, you have such a normal bathroom' Rima said. 'I have a bigger one'

'I too have a bigger bathroom' Nade laughed.

'Nade, you don't have a bathroom' I sweat dropped. 'You have a hot spring in your mansion'

'This bathroom is actually quite small' Nade commented. 'So this is how a normal bathroom looks like'

'No Nade, you are the one with a un- normal bathroom' I sighed.

'Enough about that' Yaya sighed. 'Amu chi, you had a very red, but faint hand mark last night, what happened?'

'Was it Utau?' Rima asked worriedly. 'I know no one who would do that to you other than Utau'

'That little… IF SHE EVER LAYS A FINGER ON YOU, I SWEAR I WILL CUT THEM OFF' Nade chara changed with Temari.

'No, it's nothing personal… Just a little… slap' I gulped. These girls are over protective, they are going to end up starting a war with Utau.

Rima grabbed my strawberry shampoo and started washing my hair. Nade was scrubbing Yaya's back with my soap.

'You can't always let her do that to you Amu' Rima sighed.

'It really is nothing… I think I can… cope with it' I laughed weakly.

'So you are admitting that Utau did something to you?' Nade smiled.

'We got you!' Yaya cheered.

'Nah, it's just that Utau got mad at me… And then she kinda slapped me' I admitted. 'Seriously, you girls can become a CSI if you want to, you can somehow squeeze information from people without them knowing'

We ended up laughing.

'Rima, let's swap, I'll wash your hair this time' I said, standing up.

'Let's swap too, Yaya' Nade said, giving the soap bar and the cloth to Yaya.

'Did you bring your own shampoo Rima?' I asked.

'I did, but I want to use your grape shampoo' Rima said, pointing to a new shampoo bottle that I bought a few days ago.

'Umm… Ok' I said, grabbing it.

We ended up talking a bit more about Utau, and also laughing at some things Yaya and Rima said about Utau **(I'm soooo sorry!).**

 **After changing**

The boys soon took over the bathroom. 'Don't peek!' Tadase shouted.

'Seriously Tadase, those were the words we were supposed to say' I sighed. 'Just how girly can you get?'

We made some eggs, toasted some bread and made some sausages for breakfast. I beamed when Nade said I improved so much since the last time we cooked.

The boys must have some great powers when we are talking about food. Seriously they had one quick shower. The food must have travelled to the boys' noses because they came rushing down, disorientated. Only Tadase was wearing his clothes properly.

'Tadase can stay' I said looking up from organizing the cutlery and plates. 'Put on your clothes properly'

Tadase blushed. I stared at him weirdly. 'What?' I asked. 'Is there something on my face?'

'No…' Tadase stammered. 'Just… what your wearing…'

'Oh great, now Tadase too is a pervert' I whispered to Rima and Yaya once Nade got his attention.

'I guess you can say that' Rima giggled.

'But what you're wearing is…' Yaya giggled too. 'But it's just that Tadase has never seen you look so pretty and girly'

'What?' I said, tilting my head in a confused manner. Well what they said were true, I was wearing a light pink shoulder tee, with a white singlet, or a white tank top, underneath it. I wore a denim shorts that stopped mid- thigh, and I was planning to wear my new boots that stopped a few centimetres underneath my knee.

'Oh' I sighed.

A few minutes later, the boys arrived and took whichever seat wasn't taken. Ryuu took a seat the opposing me, near Yaya, Nagi sat in between his twin and Rima. Tadase, well, Nade, took a seat next to him. Nade took a seat next to Tadase. Kukai sat next to me. Sometimes there are times when I think Nade likes Tadagay….

'We should have eaten first' Kukai whined.

'Yeah, now the food is cold' Nagi whined too.

'Relax, it's only starting to get warm…' Rima patted Nagi's shoulder in a teasing way.

'Anyway' Kukai said, holding up Ryuu's egg. 'Care to explain?'

'Nope!' me and Ryuu said teasingly while sticking out a tongue.

Kukai raised a brow.

'Fine, it is my egg' Ryuu sighed, taking second helpings. 'Aiko, you can come out now'

Once Aiko came out, he explained what he was made out of and stuff. Once breakfast was done, we immediately cleaned the living room and ran to the train station. We knew we would miss the train if we don't run. Nagi had to carry Rima on his back just so she could catch up.

'We *gasp* made it…' I said between huge breaths.

'By 3 seconds too!' Kukai gave me his signature grin and thumbs up.

'If I didn't do those 100 meter dashes with you' I sighed. 'I honestly would've ended like Rima'

Rima sent me a glare before taking a seat.

'What's more important' Nade clasped her hands together. 'Tickets and money?'

'Make sure you have money and energy and SUPER STRENGTH' Yaya laughed. 'Because we are going shopping after the amusement park!'

'I sighed and rested my head on whoever's shoulders I was sitting next to.

I yawned loudly. 'I'm gonna… Rest for a while'

'So am I' Ryuu yawned loudly as well, resting his head on the glass.

' _Who's shoulder am I resting on?'_ I thought.

I felt strong and warm hands stroking my head. 'My god, just what did the two of you do last night?' I heard Kukai mutter.

I'm pretty sure I slept with a light blush. ' _This is one step closer to becoming Kukai's one and only'_ I smiled before falling asleep.

 **End of chapter!**

 **Nadi chan- satisfies you guys?**

 **Ikuto- no, I can't find myself in the story**

 **Nadi chan- relax, I'm planning to add you next chapter**

 **Ikuto- will there be any romantic Amuto scenes?**

 **Nadi chan- who knows?**

 **Ikuto- Hontoni? You are considering it?**

 **Nadi chan- nope!**

 **Ikuto- well I hope you enjoyed… This boring chapter**

 **Amu- FINALLY**

 **Nadi chan- what?**

 **Amu- something is stirring up between me and-**

 **Ikuto- and me**

 **Amu- hell no, get out of here, something is happening between me and Kukai!**

 **Nadi chan- Please enjoy the new round of goose chase, and make sure you click the lonely review button! Only 8 reviews? We can do better than that! Bye! Oh! And one more thing! This story might be deleted because it said something about Life: 83 days... Tell me what to do if you know what I should do**


	9. Ikuto is back

**Nadi chan- Yes! Finally! The weekends have ariiived!**

 **Kukai- good for you**

 **Nadi chan- yes Kukai, say that in a bored tone again and Amu is all Ryuu's**

 **Kukai- I… I mean, how is Fairy Tail going?**

 **Nadi chan- it's GREAT! But enough about that, let us talk about Ikuto**

 **Ikuto- did anyone call me? If it's you Amu, you don't need to ask, I'm yours and your mine**

 **Nadi chan- *kicks Ikuto on the shins* sorry Amuto fans, but Amu either goes to Ryuu or Kukai**

 **Kukai- I'm not gonna lose this match**

 **Nadi chan- only problem is, you may never see Amu again if Ryuu wins**

 **Kukai- don't worry, I'm all fired up!**

 **Nadi chan- err… Okay? Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara and blah blah blah, let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 7- Ikuto is back…**

 **Flashback**

 _'we *gasp* made it…' I said between huge breaths._

 _'By 3 seconds too!' Kukai gave me his signature grin and thumbs up._

 _'If I didn't do those 100 meter dashes with you' I sighed. 'I honestly would've ended like Rima'_

 _Rima sent me a glare before taking a seat._

 _'What's more important,' Nade clasped her hands together. ' do you have your tickets and money?'_

 _'Make sure you have money and energy and SUPER STRENGTH' Yaya laughed. 'Because we are going shopping after the amusement park!'_

 _'I sighed and rested my head on whoever's shoulders I was sitting next to._

 _I yawned loudly. 'I'm gonna… Rest for a while'_

 _'So am I' Ryuu yawned loudly as well, resting his head on the glass._

 _'Who's shoulder am I resting on?' I thought._

 _I felt strong and warm hands stroking my head. 'My god, just what did the two of you do last night?' I heard Kukai mutter._

 _I'm pretty sure I slept with a light blush. 'This is one step closer to becoming Kukai's one and only' I smiled before falling asleep._

 **End of flashback**

 **Amu's POV**

'Amu! Earth to Hinamori Amu!' I felt someone shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Kukai's face slightly close to mine.

'We're here' he gave me his signature grin.

'COME ON AMU CHIIII!' I heard Yaya yelling. 'GET YOUR ASS OFF THE TRAIN! I WANNA GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!'

'Hai hai' I mumbled, quickly getting off the train before I go to the next stop with it.

I felt Kukai's hand on mine. 'Been a while since we did it huh?' he asked, giving me a cheeky grin. 'let's go it'

'Wh-what? Wait! NO NO NO NO NO!' I yelled realising that he was talking about the 100 meter dash. 'How about the others?'

The 100 meter dash is hell. All he does is pull me around like I'm a lost puppy.

'Don't worry' Kukai said, not looking back. 'They'll catch up!'

'What happens if we lose them?' I yelled. 'We are in a freakin' city! We can get lost easily, I mean, I really can't trust you with new areas!'

'We will be fine' Kukai grinned. 'We're all going to the same place'

'Hello? Did you not hear what I just said before?!' I sweatdropped.

After what seemed like _hours_ of running, we ended up near an alley.

'This looks like the sort of place Ikuto would go to' Kukai commented. 'Seriously Amu, why are we here?'

' _You_ were the one who guided me here!' I shouted. The mention of Ikuto's name made me feel sad and mad at the same time. 'And there is no one around here! What happens if there are _molesters?_ What happens if there are _drug dealers?!'_ I made sure I emphasized drug dealers and molesters.

Kukai stepped protectively in front of me. 'If they lay _one_ finger on my princess' Kukai growled, speaking to no one is particular. 'Then they will have to face me'

' _Kukai just called me a princess! How am I supposed to react to this?'_ I racked my brain to think of something to say.

'Man you are so easy to tease' Kukai stuck out his tongue. 'But I really _will_ protect you as if I was your knight in shining armour'

I blushed. 'That sentence is getting cliché' I cracked my fingers and balled them into fists. 'But it has been a while since I have played rough, right?'

'You're on' Kukai grinned. 'Show me your old judo skills we practiced'

I laughed. Me and Kukai used to take judo classes, and I was only a tiny bit, and I really mean tiny bit, better than him. I guess Kukai's specialty is running, not hand to hand combat.

I raised my hand, getting ready to give him a 'fatal' blow.

'Oh my kami sama!' I heard a someone say. 'What are _you_ doing to Kukai?'

I turned around to find Utau clinging to a certain blue haired man, a tall man, with cat like features exposing.

'Ikuto?' I stared at him with a blank face, not daring to show any emotions.

Ikuto whistled. 'Who knew the gangster Hinamori Amu would look so good in _those_ type of clothes' Ikuto was gesturing for me to hug him, with his arms open wide. But all he got is my fatal blow to his stomach.

'Do you know how worried I was?' I growled, looking down on him. He _was_ sent flying to the ground after all.

'Why didn't you answer my texts?' I glared at him, he really looks like a cat right now. 'Why didn't you answer my _calls?'_

'Do you know how _worried_ I was?' I raised my hands to hit him again, but I felt tears casually strolling down my eyes. 'I thought you might have been in an accident!'

'No Amu' Ikuto stood back up. Now I have to look up at him. 'I deserve a welcome home hug'

I felt a small grin placed on my face. I karate chopped his head. 'As if'

'Hold on Amu!' Ikuto called. 'I'll see you around' he gave me a small grin and walked into the ally, followed by a reluctant Utau. I tried to hold in my laugh as I saw Utau pinching her nose before following him.

I humphed and walked away, trying to trace back my steps. 'Wait Amu!' I heard Kukai call out to me.

Before we got to go far, we heard Utau coming back out of the ally to yell at us.

'KUKAI!' I looked back to see a very scary aura coming out from her. 'WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?'

'Uh… J-ju-just han-hanging out with so-some friends…' Kukai stammered.

'Oh?' Utau glared and sent daggers flying at me. 'Where is Yamada kun?'

Kukai grabbed my hands. 'Let's go'

 **Back at the amusement park**

'That was one heck of a scene' Kukai panted. 'I never thought you would get the nerve to hit Ikuto like that. I thought you loved him'

'And I thought you would hang out with that flawless Utau' I retorted. I sighed and took a deep breath. 'We took around approximately 30 minutes looking for this place, who knew it was so deep in the city'

'I don't feel like hanging out with Utau right now' Kukai sighed in relief as though he was remembering some horrible times he had with Utau. 'You see, I think she is a bit annoying, and plus, the amusement park first!'

'Is this what you call false love?' I nudged Kukai with my elbow playfully. 'Are you sure you love Utau with all your heart, because you looked kinda bored when you were playing singer and judge'

'You saw that?' Kukai asked. 'I thought that was a few days ago…'

' _Of course I saw it you dumbass. Why are you so dense, when will you notice me?'_ I frowned.

'What's with the frown?' Kukai gave me a thumbs up. 'I'm gonna call those bastards and demand them to tell me where they are right now'

'Bastard? You, calling them bastards? It's meant to be the other way around' I laughed. 'My god Kukai, you sounded like Tadase for a second there, you almost lost your cute appeal'

I don't know if my eye sight is failing me or not, but I saw a tiny hint of pink on his cheeks. 'Th-that's the smile I was looking for' Kukai turned his head around.

'You are acting funny' I frowned again, placing the back of my hands on his forehead. 'You sure you don't have a fever or something?'

Kukai gently shoved my hand away. 'Where are Daichi and the rest?' Kukai asked, turning back towards me. 'If they were here, I would of asked them if to fly over to the amusement park and look around'

'Yeah' I nodded. 'I get your point, we can't get in because Yaya has our tickets'

'OH MY GOD KUKAI!' I heard Yaya screaming. 'WHERE IN THE HECK OF THE WORLD WERE YOU?!'

'For now, let's just not let Temari and Nade chop us into shredded meat' I sweatdropped when I saw a smiling Nade, but once again, she had a very uncomfortable aura around her.

I saw Tadase wearing the crown he has when he chara changes. Although, the crown looked a little out of place.

'Who called Tadase a prince?' I demanded.

'HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PRINCE UNDERLING?!' he thundered as he neared. He earned a lot of weird stares from the people around him. The children were laughing at him.

'I DESERVE A FAR MORE WORTHIER TITLE THAT SMALL PRINCE! CALL ME A KING!' Tadase continued to rant until Ryuu got annoyed.

'SHUT THE HELL UP!' Ryuu shouted. The people around us looked kind of relieved.

'Ah, so all you need to do to get Tadase to shut up is to shout at him' I giggled. 'that puts him in his place'

Tadase blushed, showing a very obvious hint of red.

'WHO CARES ABOUT TADASE?' Yaya yelled enthusiastically when she saw how big the amusement park is. It was more of a statement, like she didn't care about anyone other than the park. 'THE PARTY IS JUST GETTING STARTED!'

 **Time warp: after the amusement park**

I sat on the chair and tried not to look helpless and exhausted. That would only make me look like I'm some sort of creep or something. Rima and Nade too looked tired.

'Tell you what, I'll go buy some soft serve' Ryuu suggested. 'But of course, I'll need some help getting the ice cream to you guys'

Ryuu tried to look thoughtful for a moment. 'Tadase, Rima, Nagi and Nade' Ryuu pointed to them. He beckoned them to come with him. 'I'll just the need the four of you. Amu, the usual?'

I nodded. Ryuu already knows that I love strawberry ice cream. Whenever we go to the grocery store to buy something, I would always go to the ice cream section where the strawberry ice cream lies.

'Kukai' Ryuu turned to Kukai. 'What would you like?'

Kukai just frowned. 'Chocolate'

'Ok, we'll go now' Ryuu said. Rima and Nade gave me a thumbs up, Yaya gave me jazz hands, Tadase was giving Kukai and Ryuu death glares. Nagi just backed away from Tadase.

'Wait!' I stood up from my seat. 'I'll come with you'

'We don't want to create a hassle now do we?' Ryuu smirked. 'And don't worry, we'll take our precious little time' Ryuu gave me an evil grin before walking off.

I tried to stay calm, but from the other peoples' point of view, it looks like she was having a mega freak out. Kukai on the other hand, looked like he just won a lottery ticket to a very famous beach in the western country. He tried to mask it with a cool and collected face.

'Let's walk around for now' Kukai gave me a grin. That grin made me feel really relaxed for some reason.

'Well' I said under my breath. 'I might as well enjoy this moment while I can'

'Enjoy this moment while you can?' Kukai repeated, turning it into a question. 'What?'

'Nevermind' I scratched the back of my head. 'But you do have some magnificent pair of ears'

'Something doesn't feel right' Kukai frowned. 'You never scratch the back of your head. You only do when you are hiding something from me'

'I'm not hiding anything' I muttered. 'It's just… nevermind! Let's go there!' I pulled Kukai to hell knows where I'm going. I only did that to change the subject, but it seems to work. It's kinda a good thing that Kukai is a dimwit.

We walked around for a couple more minutes, making jokes and laughing out bottoms off after insulting one another. Hey, isn't that what best friends do all the time? I mean insulting one another is what me and Kukai always do. We know that we didn't really mean it in any bad way.

We finally got to a dead end. Well, not really a dead end, but we plan to walk no further. Who knows, the others might be wondering where we are now.

After a moment of silence, Kukai breaks it and asks me a question that took me by surprise.

'Amu' Kukai said, putting his hands on the back of his head. 'What do you think of Ryuu?'

I gave him a sharp look. 'I mean Akiyama' Kukai laughed nervously.

'I think Ryuu is a nice guy' I said bluntly. 'I might as well move on and try and become closer to him'

Kukai gave me a look. 'Well, I hope that motives will get you far'

'Why you jealous?' I nudged him with my elbow playfully.

Kukai looked at his foot. 'My god Kukai, I was just kidding' I said irritably.

'No… I was just… concerned' Kukai gritted his teeth as though he was restraining himself from doing something.

I gave him a look and decided not to pry any further. 'What does Utau mean to you?'

'We're just friends' Kukai said bluntly as though he was repeating my actions. 'But she can be a real pain in the butt you know'

'Never expected that to be honest' I sighed. 'I expected you to be blushing and embarrassed, but I guess that you really aren't that sort of person'

'Yeah…' Kukai nodded, looking up at the sky that was beginning to become red.

'I get the suspecting feeling that you are hiding something away from me' I stared up at the sky too.

'Just like you are hiding something from me' Kukai retorted.

My hand started to hurt, again. I stared down at it. ' _I know I haven't used you in a while'_ I thought bitterly. ' _but seriously, do you really have to start hurting again, at a time like this?!'_

'Something the matter?' Kukai said, looking down at me. 'Is it starting again?'

'How did you know?' I asked. I have never kept secrets from Kukai before, but there is only one secret I haven't told him about yet.

'Well duh' Kukai rolled his eyes. We were nearing the bench where we were waiting for the others to come earlier. They were making their way to the bench too. 'Your mum always tell my mum what's happening in your household. She said your hand was always hurting and aching or something like that'

I sighed in relief. ' _He doesn't know… Yet'_

'And your mum and my mum are always exchanging secrets, but this secret they are always talking about is about your hand' Kukai sighed in a very frustrated manner. 'I tried to eavesdrop, but my father would always kick me out of it'

'Well it's nothing you should be worried about' I humphed and stuck my nose in the air while crossing my arms.

Kukai took my shoulders and shook it. 'You are my best friend' he shook his head. 'You have to tell me what was going on in the past few years'

'The try and squeeze the words outta me' I frowned and shook Kukai's hands off. 'I am a lot stronger than you think' I looked down at my hands again. ' _I wish I can show you my true powers'_

'I guess you just gotta wait' I grinned and raced him to the bench.

'AMU CHIII!' I heard Yaya screaming, waving her vanilla ice cream around **( and don't think about Tadase when I said vanilla ice cream! This is totally not Tadase and Yaya shipping!)** 'Your ice cream has arrived!'

I took my ice cream from Ryuu and started licking the ice cream slowly.

'I'm afraid we have to go home now' Nade sighed. 'It's getting dark, and the last train here is coming soon'

'Nagi, take me to the mall when the weekends arrive again' Rima ordered, mimicking Tadase exactly.

'Why me?' Nagi muttered.

'I'm sorry, but what did you just say?' Rima growled.

'I mean, aye sir, I mean, madam!' Nagi sweat dropped.

 **Next day**

Wow that night was good. The others bough their school uniforms, so they insisted on staying at my place. I did the usual morning routine, except I made an even bigger breakfast. We all ran to school. The last one to enter the school gates buys all of us dinner. Rima came last, which was expected, so we made plans to go on dinner at Saturday.

At lunch, me, Rima, Yaya and Nade decided to sit under the tree where we first had a interrogation with Ryuu. 'It was so quiet without you Yaya' I said, unwrapping my Yakisoba bread I made from home.

'Hehe' Yaya grinned. 'You want me to be-'

'Gomen ne minna san!' we heard a squeaky voice from somewhere nearby. 'But I have to take you to the principle's office'

'Eeeh?' the four of us gasped. 'What, why?'

'You'll see' the tiny girl with the squeaky voice squeaked.

I wondered what we were called for so suddenly by the principle. I grimaced.

' _Is he punshing me now?'_ I thought. ' _Well it's about time… I didn't mean to destroy public property'_

I saw Tadase, Kukai, Ryuu and Nagi sitting on the couch in the principle's office.

'Sir' I saluted before entering. 'Why are we here, as far as I'm concerned, I was the only one who destroyed public property'

'I'll get to that' the principle said, offering tea before making himself comfortable on his chair behind his huge desk.

'Look, just get straight to the point' I narrowed my eyes. 'I don't have any time to waste'

'I'll get straight to the point' the principle raised his hands. 'So keep a calm face'

I sat down on the sofa, opposing the boys, next to Rima.

'Hinamori san' the principle said calmly. 'Can I see your hands?'

I showed him my hands. 'Is it starting to hurt again?'

I nodded. 'It hasn't been that long though, I have tried to resist it sir'

'Hinamori san, what do you think about transferring out of school?' the principle said calmly, even though the girls were shooting lasers at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. 'No, you are transferring out of school, immediately '

 **End of chapter**

 **Nadi chan- is this good enough of a cliff hanger?**

 **Ikuto- my reunion with Amu sucks**

 **Nadi chan- so? What do I care of it?**

 **Ikuto- well, first of all, why do I have to get Amu's fatal blow, two, it was too short, three, why did I have no hug from her?**

 **Nadi chan – tell you what, I should do more scenes like that to make you suffer! Mwahahahaha!**

 **Ikuto- meanie**

 **Nadi chan- oh well, I can't help myself. I'm gonna go now, later!**

 **Ikuto- and leave a review there if you want more better amuto scenes!**

 **Nadi chan –no, it's a kukamu story. But would you make a shipping name for Amu and Ryouta please?**


	10. Transferring away

**Nadi chan- was last chapter's cliffhanger bothering you? Well no worries, because I have arrived with a new chapter!**

 **Ikuto- you sound like one of those people who advertise for cheap things…**

 **Nadi chan- well can _you_ do any better than me?**

 **Ikuto- yeah I can do better than you**

 **Nadi chan- and nothing about Amuto, got it?**

 **Ikuto- err… got it?**

 **Nadi chan- I knew you were going to do something about Amuto, but I'm sorry. Even though you are here Ikuto, I still won't make any Amuto**

 **Ikuto- your classmates are right as rain, you really are smart… WHEN IT COMES TO MAKING BAD DECISIONS!**

 **Nadi chan- anyway, I know my classmates would think different of your opinion, but I really am kinda stupid, but let's get on with the story. Ikuto, would you do the honour of… Doing the disclaimers?**

 **Ikuto- no. 3 balls of yarn for me and Yoru first**

 **Nadi chan- I'll give you 3 balls of yarn each, now get on with it**

 **Ikuto- Nadi chan does not own Shugo chara. They all rightfully belong to Peach Pit. And umm… she does own the plot and the things you would never EVER find in Shugo Chara. NOW WHERE'S MA YARN?**

 **Chapter 9- transferring away**

 _'I'll get straight to the point' the principle raised his hands. 'So keep a calm face'_

 _I sat down on the sofa, opposing the boys, next to Rima._

 _'Hinamori san' the principle said calmly. 'Can I see your hands?'_

 _I showed him my hands. 'Is it starting to hurt again?'_

 _I nodded. 'It hasn't been that long though, I have tried to resist it sir'_

 _'Hinamori san, what do you think about transferring out of school?' the principle said calmly, even though the girls were shooting lasers at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. 'No, you are transferring out of school, immediately '_

 **End of flashback**

 **Kukai's POV**

I slammed my hands of the coffee table, making the cups of tea rattle in an uncomfortable manner.

'What's the deal? Amu didn't do anything to harm us!' I growled. I took a deep breath and sat down again. 'Where is she transferring to?'

'She is transferring to the outskirts of the country, where most people don't really go to' the principle answered. 'And she isn't getting expelled, she is going away for special reasons that I'm sure none of you know about'

'WHAT?!' I yelled. 'YOU HAVE A SECRET THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!'

'Yeah Amu, why didn't you tell us' Rima turned to Amu. 'Why didn't you tell us this secret'

'Look, Kukai, you are overreacting' Amu turned to me, frowning. 'But sir, what does this have to do with them? I was the only one who ruined the public properties, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose'

I was starting to get confused. 'What?' the others, even Ryuu, were starting to get very confused. 'Explain. Tell us this secret'

'I understand Amu' the principle said, ignoring us. 'I know that trying to resist using your extreme powerful magic at your age is really hard. Especially when you are on quests. That is why I didn't make any moves in the first place'

'Magic?' Nade repeated. 'Tell me Amu, what is this magic he is talking about?'

Amu took a deep breath. 'Well, I'll get straight to the point, I am a witch, or wizard, whatever you normal humans call them' Amu grinned. 'And I have been disappearing lately because I took some quests, and I went overboard on defeating the monsters I had to take out' **(it's kinda like fairy tail, but I ain't making this a crossover, I'm not gonna add any fairy tail characters. Oh maybe I should… Ok, maybe I will make this a crossover)**

Amu frowned. 'And I ended up going overboard and I also ended up being one of those hospitalized people' Amu laughed nervously. 'So let's just say I ruined too much public property _and_ their innocent citizens'

'OH MY GOD THAT'S TOTALLY COOL!' Kukai exclaimed. 'But still, what does this have to do with us?'

'Now that they know, can I show them Selia?' Amu asked the principle.

The principle nodded.

'Wait hold on' I stopped Amu. 'Just who is this old guy?'

'Oh I forgot to tell you Mr Principle was my doctor. He used to check up on my hand' Amu answered. 'And he is really good at magic I tell you'

Amu took out a flute. I didn't even know that she even played a flute. Anyways, she played some notes and pressed her index finger to her temple. Then out of nowhere, a little panda with average sized wings came out from the windows. It had some bamboo and shoots sticking out from her little green strap bag.

The panda gave Amu a little bear hug. 'I'M FINALLY FREE!'

'Didn't you get to spend some time with your family while I was gone? Isn't that freedom for you?' Amu laughed and gave the panda a high five.

'Well yeah' the panda crossed her arms. 'But not until my parents forced chores on me'

'Anyways guys' Amu said. 'this is Selia. She is my companion and friend'

' _And just when I was bragging to everyone that I knew Hinamori Amu's other side the best to everyone the other day'_ I thought bitterly. I was still cross that she didn't tell me about her magical powers.

'I guess everyone has their own secrets' Yaya sighed. 'BUT WHERE CAN I GET ONE OF THOSE CUTE LITTLE THINGIES?'

'Ahem' the principle faked a cough to get everyone's attention. 'Can I see each one of your hands please?'

Everyone obeyed, and the principle took some notes.

'It's decided, you are all going to transfer with Hinamori san' the principle declared. 'Although some of your magical elements and powers aren't up to standard, compared to Hinamori san and the school standards, I believe that you would be able to catch up to your new school'

'We all have magical powers?' Tadase asked. 'Then why didn't I realise it sooner or later?'

'Well, there are some wizards and witches with the natural power, but 12% of our witches and wizards now learnt their magic, so it's still may be possible for you to, as I said before, catch up' the principle explained. 'But some people's magical powers are so weak that they are officially known as normal human beings'

'Amu chan here was a natural wizard' Selia grinned. 'Her parents never knew that them both were actually wizards, but they decided to get married anyway. They never told each other the truth until the day of their wedding. Well, that's what they told me anyway'

' _This panda knows everything about Amu'_ I frowned. ' _Why didn't she trust me though?'_

'I understand the situation clearly' Nagi said. 'But will there be any dorms or anything like that?'

The principle nodded. 'Yes there will be, but you can choose to buy a house' the principle turned to Amu. 'You don't have a problem with the dorms do you?'

'I think I'll stay at mother's place' Amu replied. 'I do believe that she didn't sell the house yet?'

'That settles it then' the principle says. 'Do ask your parents if they used to go to the outskirts of the country for special reasons would you? I need to confirm whether you will be needing a dorm or not'

'Why do they have to come though?' Amu asked. 'The magical world is way toodangerous if you ask me'

'One cannot survive in a place without their dearest friends of you ask me' the principle answered, smiling. 'I know I had a hard time leaving my dear friends when I was your age'

 **Time warp: after school**

 **Amu's POV**

The news somehow spread. It must of all started from Yaya. Me and Kukai decided to go home together for old times' sake.

'Hey, did you hear that Hinamori san is getting expelled?' I heard one of my "comrades" whisper.

I gave him a glare, but he didn't stop. 'And she's dragging the ex- guardians with her'

'I know that I shouldn't be eavesdropping' I smiled sweetly, although I know that a dark aura is sapping out of me. 'But please do keep it down'

I showed them my fists. I really wanted to burn them up with my magic now that Kukai knows about it, but there are still some people don't know about it. 'Or else I'll show you my dark side' I glared. 'Oh trust me, you don't want to gossip about someone when that someone is standing right in front of you, right?'

'Yes, yes mam' they quickly bowed and ran off to hell knows where they are going.

'Did you know that your mother was once a wizard too?' I grinned, turning to Kukai. 'Your mother and my mother used to go to one another's places when they were younger. They exchanged magical prank cookies. That's what my mother told me'

'Wow, that's cool' Kukai gasped, looking down at his hands. 'I never knew that, how about my father?'

'I don't know… I think yeah. Your father met mine at the first day of my parent's wedding' I gave him a thumbs up. 'You know, if it weren't for our mother, we wouldn't even be here together now'

'Well yeah, but do you think that I'm a natural wizard with natural powers?' Kukai questioned. 'It hasn't shown any signs yet'

'Well of course you are' Selia said. Me and Kukai jumped in surprise.

'I forgot you were there' Kukai muttered, trying to cool himself down.

'Selia, what did I tell you' I scolded. 'Get back in my bag. The last thing I want is someone to think I'm some crazy weirdo thinking that I carry a doll on my back'

'I won't turn to a doll when someone normal sees me, I promise' Selia gave me puppy dog eyes.

'Don't be ridiculous' I sighed. 'just do as I say'

'WELL THERE YOU ARE KUKAI!' I heard Utau call out for him.

My shoulders didn't feel like I was carrying something heavy anymore.

'Selia' I hissed. 'What was your promise you made a few seconds earlier before again?'

' _I_ _don't sense any good magic in her for now'_ I heard Selia say in my mind. There we go using telepathy magic. I pressed my index finger onto my temple.

' _Please comeback into your normal form'_ I pleaded. ' _I know you once had a rough time with normal beings, but I thought you said that Utau has magic inside of her? Did she use that magic yet?'_

 _'Actually, she hasn't used her magic yet, but she knows of her magical powers'_ Selia corrected. ' _But I have got to say her dark magic is very weak, it wouldn't stand a chance against your elemental magic'_

 _'_ Why are you hanging out with a loser like her?' Utau sneered. 'Look, she even thinks that her dolly panda is her parrot'

'Shut up' I growled. I tried not to make myself angry. 'Look, I know you want to unleash your dark magic at me, go ahead, because I know that it's still weak'

'Well said' Utau laughed. I saw a dark spear appear in her hands. 'I wanted to test my magic for a while now'

'Selia, I know you aren't a doll anymore, take Kukai away would ya?' I hissed.

'Of course' Selia took Kukai's hands and took off.

'I CAN CHARACTER TRANSFORM INSTEAD YOU KNOW!' Kukai protested when he realised that Selia was taking Kukai away.

'I never knew you were a wizard too' Utau growled, still holding her dark spear. A very bad aura and smell was coming from it.

'I don't think even Eru would like that sort of smell' I commented.

'Who cares about that weak little devil' Utau grinned. 'I have something even more powerful in my hands'

'I always thought you had good style and taste' I smirked. 'But turns out you really aren't, you chose the wrong element to play with' I felt the warm heat of my fireball in my hands, appearing magically **(well duh).** I studied all sorts of elemental magic, but I specialise on fire. I want the legendary Natsu to someday teach me how to use his kind of magic. Even though I know that the lost 'Dragon Slayer Magic' is too hard to even perfect, I decided to give it a shot anyway.

' _Wait what am I doing?'_ I frowned. ' _This area is an out of bound area to even play with magic. Ugh, when will I be able to use my magic again? There are no jobs for me to take. My parents aren't taking any from the bulletin board! I hope they get a job after their "holiday". I really can't wait to get back to using my magic again!'_

Without aiming, I switched and gathered up some fog, which magically appeared, and threw it down at the ground. I needed to escape.

There was a screen I made out of fog. I could run away without Utau noticing me. 'We'll settle this later' I said loudly, but I didn't dare to say too loud. 'Utau'

'HEY COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SEE YOU BECAUSE OF THIS FOG, BUT I'LL JUST TELL YOU I WILL GET REVENGE! FOR TAKING IKUTO, RYUU AND KUKAI'S HEARTS YOU…'

I heard Utau protesting, but I couldn't be bothered to retort, so I just left, leaving her to wonder where I am.

 **Back at the Hinamoris'**

'Finally, you have been accepted into that school' Mrs Hinamori said, smiling proudly at me. Me and my mum decided to pack up all of my things. I packed up all of my clothes, literally all of them, and some other stuff, including my stuffed doll Kukai gave me when we were little. It was my birthday when I received this doll. I put all of my things in a trunk. It was an old trunk I got from my dad.

'Is Kukai's father a wizard too?' I asked.

My mother nodded. 'Yes, of course, but he wanted to be a normal man, so he decided to never use magic when it was unnecessary. But don't start thinking he was a weak man, in fact he was one of the strongest wizards I've ever met. Of course, he does have a story to why he stopped using his magic'

'So then why didn't Kukai feel any magical senses, like I did when I was 5' I said. 'He still doesn't feel any magic in him'

'Perhaps it isn't the right time now' Mrs Hinamori said. 'There is a time for everything'

'Oh' I sighed in disappointment. 'I see'

'You know I started sensing my magic when I was 7' My mother grinned. 'You beat me by 2 years'

Even though my mother looked calm and collected, her grin and eyes showed a little bit of sadness. We just got called by the principle. He said that we are going after school tomorrow, so we should bring our stuff to school. He said out parents could come after school to say their last goodbyes for now. Where my father is right now? He is probably 'running' away from home. Ami is probably grieving with him too. And not only because I'm going somewhere far, it's also because he 'smelt' some boys in my room. I tried to explain. I'm lucky my mother was there to cool him down.

 **Time warp: after school**

 **'** I still can't believe I'm entering this school late' Kukai crossed his arms. 'The principle said I will be in your grade because I was entering the school very late. I was supposed to be there last year'

'I was doubting your magical aura coming from you' the principle sighed. 'But I also didn't want you to go! The soccer team will lose without you!'

'Does that mean she is going to the magical school early too?' Rima pointed towards Yaya, who was sucking on a lolly.

'Yes and no' the principle frowned. 'Yes because she is underage, no because she is part a part of you'

The others continued their talk. I just sighed. I was waiting outside of the school. We were actually waiting for our school's private bus to arrive. My parents, including the others', were also trying to drag the principle away. They were in the middle of a talk about promises and safety.

'Please tell the people there to take care of her' my mother said, wiping a tear that was about to fall.

'Even though I know she is very smart and powerful, I want the satisfaction of the caretakers there to care for her' my father joined, wiping several tears that was falling endlessly. Although he was trying to be and act like a man. **(I'm sorry for stealing your lines Elfman ;_;).**

'Don't worry, I'm sure you will be as strong as ever' I felt some strong pairs of arms on my shoulder. I turned around and saw one of Kukai's brothers, Unkai , towering over me. 'We'll be there to join you and your little Fairy Tail guild'

'And we'll make sure that we will tell Natsu about your return, you haven't seen him in a while' I heard Rento say.

'I'll tell Lucy that you are bringing more friends over' Shuushui said after Rento.

'And I'll tell Natsu to teach me his magic thingy magigy' I said confidentially, looking up to the setting sun. 'And I'll master all the elemental magic I can'

'You've got some big head there' I heard Kaidou, the oldest of the four, say. 'But I like you're motives and you're goals'

'And I promise to trust you boys, because you kept my secret away from Kukai' I gave each one of my "brothers" a brofist.

I saw a flood of boys and girls running towards us.

'WE'LL MISS YOU!'

'TRUST ME, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE EXPELLED, I CAN CERTAINLY SAY YOU ARE STILL OUR FAVOURITE SET OF GUARDIANS!'

'WE'LL FIND OUT WHERE YOU WILL GO TO LATER! REMEMBER US!'

I heard my fellow friends call out to us.

' _It certainly will be different without them'_ I smiled to no one in particular. _'WAIT! HOW DID THEY KNOW OUR DEPARTURE AND MEETING POINT IS HERE?!'_

'Oh well' I shrugged it off. 'I just hope I won't get crushed by a thousand of hugs'

'I'll second that' I heard Rima say.

'They are nearing' Nade said. 'I just hope our shield…'

Nade nodded at Tadase and Yaya .'…Will be able to guard us long enough until the bus comes'

'FREE HUGS FOR EVERYONE!' Yaya screamed.

'Everyone is swarming over me' Tadase slumped.

Finally, the buss arrived to take us to the airport.

'We'll see how many adventures wait for us in the new world' I grinned and hopped into the bus.

 **End of chapter!**

 **Nadi chan- I'm just gonna end it now**

 **Ikuto- I don't know… but it seemed kinda rushed to me**

 **Nadi chan- shut your trap, you don't even try to become an author, so leave me and my story alone**

 **Ikuto- I got the satisfaction of annoying Nadia**

 **Nadi chan- I'm taking your yarn back. Anyway, please review!**


	11. A whole new world to explore!

**Nadi chan- I really don't feel like writing anything**

 **Kukai- don't let Fairy Tail get the best of you! You can do this!**

 **Nadi chan- oh? Are you only commenting because you want to find out you powers…**

 **Kukai- kinda…**

 **Nadi chan- or do you want to see your little Amu go to your side, not Ryuu's?**

 **Kukai- kinda…**

 **Nadi chan- so you admit you have feeling for Amu?**

 **Kukai- NO NO NO NO!**

 **Nadi chan- then what? What are you looking forward to in this chapter?**

 **Kukai- just some… I just don't want to lose Amu to a man who only knew her for 2 weeks!**

 **Nadi chan- don't worry I'll be back to tease you again… Mwehehehehe**

 **Kukai- what kind of laugh is that?**

 **Nadi chan- that's my eeeeevil laugh. Anyway, this does not belong to me, only the plot and some characters you will never find in Shugo Chara or Fairy Tail. And umm… Both anime don't belong to me!**

 **Chapter 10- a whole new world to explore!**

 **Flashback**

 _'FREE HUGS FOR EVERYONE!' Yaya screamed._

 _'Everyone is swarming over me' Tadase slumped._

 _Finally, the bus arrived to take us to the airport._

 _'We'll see how many adventures wait for us in the new world' I grinned and hopped into the bus._

 **End of Flashback**

 **Amu's POV**

I sat down at the seat near the back. I just wanted sometime alone. We could take 2 whole seats to ourselves and make it as a bed for the rest of the journey. Man I'm exhausted. I peered into my bag, my backpack that is, the bus driver has taken our suitcases and trunks into that part under the bus where you store bags.

'Ran, Miki, Su, Dia?' I called out to them. They were still resting in their little eggs. 'Ran, you know Daichi is here, you can play with him'

Ran's egg rustled a bit.

'We'd only be lucky if Kukai comes and annoy me' I grinned.

After talking to the eggs, the little charas popped out, one by one, and floated around, looking for another chara to play with.

'Please don't forget about us when you are in your magical world, desu' Su said.

'We know we will be very weak, compared to your magical world' Miki stated. 'But will you still take care of us? Like old days, we don't need any charanari or anything'

'Maybe we will even be your little mini wizards' Dia said, putting on a wizard's outfit over her normal yellow clothes. 'We'll learn magic and stuff'

Dia was now taking out a fake wizard's spell book and a wand. She also added a long beard to complete her outfit.

Ran was also doing the same as Dia, but instead, it was a pink robe she wore. 'We'll be your little guards'

'Don't worry' Selia said, spreading her wings with very much pride. 'I'll take care of her'

Miki and Su were staring at Dia and Ran with very much curiosity.

'Where did you get that outfit from?' Miki piped. 'I didn't actually create that'

'Did you get it from that store we went to last time we went shopping with Amu?' Su asked.

'You should've gotten one' I said. 'They came in so many colours. That store was actually made for Shugo Charas like you, you know'

Selia held up three costumes that were the same as Dia and Ran's, except they were in blue and green. There was also another, bigger one in the colour of dark blue.

'How did you make that?' Miki asked, floating over to Selia.

Selia held up Miki's sketch book. 'It was kinda hard to draw on, but I managed!'

Miki looked aghast. 'You. Managed. To. Actually. Pull. That. Stunt. Off!'

Miki paused after each word.

She bowed her head. 'I guess us Shugo Charas are no match for the likes of you guys'

Once all five girls finished putting on their clothes, they floated off, but Selia stayed. We were going to talk about Utau's suddenly new magical powers. Nade and Rima were sitting side by side, gossiping about something, Yaya was stuffing herself with lollies she got from the kids outside, Tadase, Nagi and Ryuu were still outside though. They must be pushing back the crowd while they wait for the teachers. Miki was creating more identical costumes for the other charas. Kiseki, however, was not pleased with the clothes and the beard faces floating around him.

Just as me and Selia were about to discuss, Kukai came butting in.

'Did you end up having a duel with Utau the other day?' Kukai asked, sitting beside me. 'Man I can't figure out Selia, she looks so weak, but she was able to carry me all the way to my place'

'No' I said simply.

'What, why?' Kukai asked.

'First of all, the magic council would be mad at me for doing such a thing at the out of bounds area' I replied.

'And that creepy girl-' Selia tried to say, but Kukai interrupted her.

'She has a name, it's Utau' Kukai growled. I couldn't feel any menace when he growled, so I decided to let it slip for now.

'Yeah yeah, whatever' Selia said in a carefree manner. 'Utau was really weak, Amu chan would've been able to defeat her with one blow'

'That would be boring' I muttered. 'And that would also be a form of bullying'

'I actually can't see Utau in the crowd' Kukai peered over me to see outside. 'Usually, she would demand to get in the bus now to come along with us'

'Speaking of Utau' I said. 'Where did Utau learn this magic from? I know she just got it recently. And I don't know of any dark wizards around here'

'Dark wizards? You mean Utau is working on dark magic?' Kukai said, petrified. 'And we have WIZARDS in our neighbourhood?!'

I nodded. 'Yeah, that's right, they all have tight lips, they didn't say a thing in front of you'

'Okay…' Kukai said, reflecting back on what he did or see in the past. 'So the random people that randomly shows up at my place were wizards…'

'I found out your dad was a wizard by the way' I said. I rested my head on the seat as the bus started to move. 'But he gave up on it a long time ago. But he really is strong'

'I wonder why I didn't feel any magic when I was younger' Kukai rested his chin on his palm. 'I really didn't feel any magical reactions…'

'My mother said that it probably wasn't your time yet' I said.

'Not my time yet or not, it still will be a big chance for me to get stronger' Kukai clenched his fists.

'Although you can't surpass me because I'm better than you at hand to hand combat' I joked.

'We'll see' Kukai said in a challenging tone. 'Let's talk more about Utau later, I need to ask the principle something'

I nodded and I wrapped a blanket that was rolled neatly next to me. I never even say that, or even notice that there. I wrapped it around me, not too tight though, and slowly nodded off. I felt Selia's fur on my face. She must of climbed in with me. I let the fatigue take over me. I was exhausted after all of the drama.

 **What was happening later…**

 **Normal POV**

The principle took a seat at the very front, near the bus driver. The others were discussing about the turn of events, and about how Amu didn't trust them enough to tell them about her huge mega secret.

'Turns out we don't know Amu chan as much as we think' Nadeshiko sighed. 'I won't be surprised anymore if Amu chan is still hiding something from us'

'But to think that Amu chi has magical powers' Yaya nodded in approval.

Rima turned to Nadeshiko, who was sitting next to Rima. 'Are you a bit upset about leaving your mother and going somewhere that she doesn't know of?'

'Yeah' Nadeshiko said. 'I will be missing my dance practices, but I'm at last free from actually practicing 24 hours a day'

'Was your mother a wizard?' Rima asked Nadeshiko and Yaya. 'Mine were normal business people, but they know of wizards because of my grandparents, they simply decided not to take the path of wizardry'

'My mother knows nothing of it' Nadeshiko said. 'I don't know about my father though… He might be, he might not, I never see my father a lot'

'Oh, my father is' Yaya jumped up and down on her seat. 'My mother isn't though'

'Both of my parents are' Tadase said loudly. The boys were sitting behind the girls.

'Hoping to score some points with Amu chan, eh?' Nadeshiko laughed. 'Too bad she's asleep'

'I don't know about my parents…' Ryuu sighed.

'You'll find out about them at some point' Rima said sympathetically.

'Just be grateful Amu chi's parents did something about the abuse you were getting' Yaya pointed, she stopped bouncing up and down on the chair. 'Or you wouldn't of been with us now'

'My parents are wizards' Kukai said, coming back from the chat he was having with the principle. 'I still didn't feel any magical surge of power yet'

'Really?' Rima rolled her eyes. 'Amu is asleep, you won't be able to show off to her yet'

'She already knows' Kukai said, it was his turn to roll his eyes. 'This time, I certainly know all of her secrets!' Kukai pumped his fist up into the air.

'You make it sound like you are intruding into her privacy' Yaya a handful of sweets from her bag and stuffed it into her mouth. 'You albost soundfed fwike a fervbet vack then' Yaya said, her voice muffled from all of the sweets she was eating.

'What?' Kukai tilted his head. 'What did she just say?'

'I think she said, "You almost sounded like a pervert back then"' Ryuu smirked. 'Amu would certainly not want a pervert by her side, even if she is one herself'

'Secret or not' Kusukusu giggled, changing the subject. 'Some normals know about the magic, but they still don't know about us. Hehehe'

'Kusukusu is right' Kiseki thundered, going on a little rampage. 'Those human underlings will never think about us charas now, we will be forever useless'

'I think we're already useless' Daichi said, floating to the little group with Amu's charas behind him. They were all wearing the same wizard outfits, but in different colours. 'I just wanna stay by Kukai's side'

'Listen up kids' the principle said. 'Kukai just asked a very good question'

Kukai beamed proudly. Now that was something to boast about, getting praised by the principle… Well, Kukai thinks so anyways.

'Woah I think your beam is too bright' Rima said, blocking her eyes from an invisible ray of sunshine. 'Wipe it off, it's making me annoyed'

Kusukusu giggled loudly from behind Rima. 'Too bright, too bright!' she played along, earning more giggles from the group.

'Anyways, this was Kukai's question' the principle said, holding in a laugh that was trying to break free. '"Why did I go to wizardry school late? And how about the others?" was Kukai's question. Anyone want to guess what the answer is?'

The bus stayed silent, they could only hear Selia's snoring in the still atmosphere.

'No? Well, it is all depending on your parents. If your parents tell you about their little secret, then this school will provide your dorms, but if your parents want you to stay as a normal, then they will not tell you about it' the principle explained. 'But if you find out about it in your middle school years, then you will be going to Magnolia's only academy. But even in you find out about it in your highschool years, it will be too late for you to have an education in Magnolia's only magic academy'

'Ooooh' the bus erupted. 'So thaaat's why'

'Yes' the principle nodded. 'And we are taking a train, not an aeroplane'

'WHAT! WHY?' the little group erupted once again.

'Magnolia doesn't have any aeroplane services' the principle said simply. 'Got a problem with that? And that train is very far, so I ordered tickets that are very late. We gotta hurry because that will be today's last train'

'So that's why you had tickets that were scheduled 12 am' Kukai said in a bored tone, putting his palm under his chin. 'And not to mention the train tickets…'

'WHAT?!' Rima exploded, making Amu stir a little. 'THE TRAIN STATION FAR AWAY FROM THE AIRPORT?!'

'Yeah…' the principle trailed off. 'What is the matter, have you forgotten about something?'

'My parents couldn't make it to school this afternoon' Rima inhaled. 'So I told them to come visit me in the airport, but turns out I won't be seeing them off with a goodbye…' Rima exhaled, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion.

'I think I'm going to make a bed near Amu at the back' Nadeshiko said, taking Rima's hint. 'I'm going to sleep like Amu too'

'Why don't you all find yourselves a place to sleep' the principle said, making a bed out of the two seats he took himself. 'It's going to be a long ride'

Everyone nodded and fell asleep as they rode on and on into the darkness of the approaching night.

 **At the station…**

'I've never even heard of this station before…' Rima said, clearly astonished. There isn't a place in Japan she hasn't visited yet, or that's what she thought so anyway.

'I've been here a few times with my parents and Ami' Amu said. She was still rubbing her eyes and stretching her legs. Who wouldn't do that after a long ride? 'This is where I magically disappear to, Kukai'

'Hurry kids, you will miss the train if you dawdle too much' the principle ushered them into the train station. 'This is where we say our goodbyes… for now' the principle wiped a tear that was going to fall down his chubby face. 'Please do remember of my kindness'

'The only thing I will remember of you is your chubby figure' Kukai muttered. The group started to giggle.

'Just get into the next train, ok. This train won't be waiting very long, so you better hurry' the principle ignored the fact that they were laughing at him. 'And Rima dear, I will tell your parents that you are well beyond fine. Have a great time kids! Amu, look after them, and…'

The principle continued to shout more things, but the black steam train has arrived and drowned the principle's next words and sentences.

'Wait, I'm the oldest one here, so shouldn't I be the one to take care of you guys?' Kukai said, scratching his head in confusion.

'Actually Souma kun' Nagi said, allowing his sister to continue his sentence.

'Amu chan is more experienced that you…' Nadeshiko said, carrying her suitcase into the train.

'Amu chan is more intelligent that you…' Yaya continued, climbing in after Nadeshiko.

'Amu chan is more familiar with this place than you…' Rima said, climbing in after Yaya.

'Amu chan is more mature than you…' Tadase agreed, finding a chair to sit on.

'Amu chan is more better than you when it comes to hand to hand combat and fighting' Ryuu said, taking a seat that was facing Amu.

'Oh stop it you guys, we all know that the Souma is better than me because he is my senpai' Amu laughed modestly. 'I hate it when people compliment me like that, it puts pressure on me and it makes me feel like I am expected to do amazing things'

'Stop being modest Amu chan' Rima said. 'What we said was true, and it is also what you are, so don't feel pressured to do anything great'

'Rima, you are so funny, you make me laugh all the time' Amu said. 'I hope you continue to do this _great_ deed'

'That's not true!' Rima blushed.

'Exactly' Amu said, exhaling deeply.

'You should all sleep' Kukai said, giving everyone blankets. 'I took these from the bus, now we can all rest comfortably. Remember that we need to have lots of energy, and that it's still 12, so rest'

Everyone did as was told and got into comfortable positions to rest.

'Hang on' Yaya said, suddenly jumping up, earning a lot stares. 'Ryuu and… Oh, Ryuu already left, Tadase, go to the boys side, you'll look like a pervert' Yaya pointed to where the boys were sitting on the other side, already fast asleep.

Tadase sighed and muttered something under his breath.

'"So close to Amu too…" Tadase said' Nadeshiko said, miming Tadase's voice.

'That isn't what I said!' Tadase blushed, earning even more confused and annoyed stares.

'Look at what you've done' Yaya pretended to moan and act annoyed. 'You owe us 100 magic candy'

'Don't worry Tadase' Rima pretended to sympathise. 'Everyone knows you like, no, love Amu'

'Urusai' Amu groaned quietly. She was clearly half asleep.

'You're lucky Tadase' Rima gave him an evil look. 'Next time, I will definitely tell Amu about your feelings for her. To make you embarrassed of course'

 **Time warp: next morning**

 **Natsu's POV**

'That Hinamori's child is coming to live with us' I said, a fire certainly building up in my tummy. 'Isn't that great happy, we get to see her again!'

'It has been a while' Lisanna said, holding onto my hand tightly. We didn't get to have a proper reunion with her yet. I'm just glad Lisanna is back from Edolas **(sorry for those who don't and are planning to watch fairy tail!)**.

'Yeah, she needs to see my new celestial spirits!' Lucy said from behind us.

'She needs to see my new costumes!' Erza said in delight.

'Wow Erza, you Amu chan and your costumes equal to total destruction' Gray sweat dropped. 'What she really needs to see is my ice make'

'Gajeel wants so show her his dragon slayer magic too!' Wendy exclaimed. 'I want to show her how much I improved with my wind magic since the last time we met too!'

'Nah' I grinned. 'I'm gonna be her teacher from… this day forwards!'

'I will wish you the best of luck' Lucy said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I started to feel the warmth of her words sink into my heart. 'I hope she will understand a word you utter'

'HEY, WHAT'S THAT S'PPSED TO MEAN?' I yelled. I can be a good teach if I try or not, you know.

'What are you gonna teach the girl anyway?' Erza said seriously. 'I can always lend you a hand'

'No thanks' I declined her offer. 'You do know that she practices elemental magic, yeah?'

'Yeah… So what?' Lisanna asked.

'Her father said she was focusing on fire magic. She wants to learn how to use fire magic properly, so I'm gonna teach her' I said proudly.

The train has arrived and I feel glad that I wasn't the one to go _to_ her.

'Just glad I'm not on that train' I said, feeling motion sick.

'Why can't she just learn how to use ice magic properly?' Gray protested. 'You know I'm always the better teacher around here!'

'You wanna go mate?' I asked challengingly.

'Ah! There they are!' I heard Amu say. 'YO NATSU! HAPPY!'

I brightened up a little. When they came nearer, I grabbed Amu's trunk and quickly walked out of the train station.

'Hi' i heard the petite blondie say timidly. 'My name is Rima.'

'Yeah, nice to see you guys again!' Amu said. 'Charla, are you still in bad terms with Happy?'

Charla just humphed and flew to Wendy.

'Wait a minute' I said stopping to check where she is, where Selia is. 'Where is Selia, that panda that looks like an exceed?'

'Selia is an exceed' Amu sighed. 'She just was born to look like a panda, ok?'

'Jeez Natsu, you didn't know that?' Lisanna said, giving me a slight punch on the head. 'I don't want a husband who is like that. Anyway, introduce your selves'

'Sorry Lisanna' Amu apologised. 'That's Hotori Tadase, Souma Kukai, Akiyama Ryouta, Fujisaki Nagihiko…' Amu said, pointing her thumb at each person as she goes. 'Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Yuiki Yaya, and Mashiro Rima'

'Hehe, my name is Natsu Dragneel' I introduced myself. 'These are my team mates, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet…' I pointed my thumb to each person as I say their names. '… And don't forget Happy Exceed and Charla Exceed. We don't know what their last name is, so we just added an Exceed'

Just then, I saw Amu's strap bag rustling, and out came Selia, our favourite Exceed.

'Why didn't you let some air in the strap bag?' Selia moaned, using her magic to let her wings spread out to also catch some air. 'Hi guys, it's been a while' Selia flew to Charla and gave her a hug.

'How about me?' Happy whined. 'I wanna be hugged by two cute exceeds too!'

'Face it and be a man' Charla said, copying Elfman's favourite saying. 'Oh Selia, I have longed to see you, it has been so long!'

I let the two have their little reunion. I noticed that there are small little things floating around them.

'What are those?' I asked, pointing to the one that dressed up as a king. 'Are those edible?'

'You have charas too?' Amu asked.

'What?' I said, clearly confused.

'Then how can you see them without a chara?' Amu asked, even more confused.

'But… I can just see them, ok?'

'They are… these creatures that are who you want to be… They will help you achieve this goal'

'Oh those' Lucy said. 'I've read about them in a book that magically appeared in Fairy Tail's library. You and these guys must be the heros!'

'They have our legends and achievements here?' Kukai sweat dropped. 'We are _that_ famous that our tale reaches to even the magical world…'

'Can I have your autographs then?' Lucy asked, a star was visible in her eyes.

'After you tell us what those people are' I butted in before Lucy gets sent to paradise.

'I know who they are!' Lucy said excitedly. 'This is Pepe chan, the baby one who belongs to Yuiki Yaya!

'This is Kiseki, Hotori Tadase's chara, make sure you don't say prince in front of him. Tadase will become so weird and bossy.

'This is our beloved Daichi, he is the sporty chara, belonged to Souma Kukai.

'This is our Rhythm, he loves to go with the flow, belongs to Fujisaki Nagihiko.

'This is our scary, but lady like, Temari, she belongs to Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

'This is Kusukusu, our funny chara, she belongs to Mahiro Rima.

'These are Amu's charas, Ran the sporty chara, Miki the arty chara, Su the housemaid chara and Dia our chara that loves to sing' Lucy named all of the owners and charas, but paused at Akiyama Ryouta.'Hang on, you weren't part of the guardians were you?'

'No…' he said nervously. 'But I do have a chara, his name is Aiko… he takes care of me when I feel left out or feel like a ghost'

'Oh, ok' Lucy said, scribbling something down onto her big book of guardians. 'Ok! WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA YA'LL!'

 **End of chapter**

 **Nadi chan- Hehehe, there will be a lot of Nalu and Nali ships from now on!**

 **Ikuto- what's gonna happen to me?**

 **Nadi chan- we'll see…**

 **Ikuto- ok… Make sure you add at least one Amuto scene! Or else…**

 **Nadi chan- or else what?**

 **Ikuto- or else I will steal your laptop and make an Amuto myself!**

 **Natsu- Make sure you follow to see what's going on, and what's happening and when Nadia will be uploading anymore chapters!**

 **Ikuto- HEEEY! I was still talking!**

 **Natsu- wanna piece of me?**

 **Ikuto- cat vs dragon!**

 **Nadi chan- Natsu and Ikuto continue to brawl… But it turns out that our Dragon Slayer wins! In just 1 punch!**

 **Natsu- and make sure you check out Fairy Tail, it's a great anime!**

 **Nadi chan- Natsu, those were my lines…**

 **Ikuto- I hope you will rest in peace… unlike me…**


	12. A shopping trip

**Nadi chan- I am terribly sorry I couldn't upload any chapters these past few days. Not because of Fairy Tail this time, but it's because I have so much homework to do. I would of course try and do it in my weekends, but they are really tight… And I'm also working on another story too… So please be patient with me :(**

 **Natsu- just get on with it!**

 **Erza- now now, don't rush the girl, we can still try out some costumes?**

 **Lucy- I don't know about you, but I feel like I have been trying out costumes all day long… I was planning to do some talking with Lisanna today too…**

 **Erza- so was that a yes?**

 **Lucy- would you be sad if I said no?**

 **Erza- come 'ere!**

 **Lucy- kyaaaaa! NOOO I'M TIRED!**

 **Kukai- this time Ikuto isn't the one doing goose chase… GOOD LUCK LUCY!**

 **Chapter 11- a shopping trip**

 **Flashback**

 _'These are Amu's charas, Ran the sporty chara, Miki the arty chara, Su the housemaid chara and Dia our chara that loves to sing' Lucy named all of the owners and charas, but paused at Akiyama Ryouta.'Hang on, you weren't part of the guardians were you?'_

 _'No…' he said nervously. 'But I do have a chara, his name is Aiko… he takes care of me when I feel left out or feel like a ghost'_

 _'Oh, ok' Lucy said, scribbling something down onto her big book of guardians. 'Ok! WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA YA'LL!'_

 **End of flashback**

 **Amu's POV**

We all decided to quickly buy cake before the shops closes. After all, it is nearly 4:00.

'Why is the cake shop still open this time around?' Kukai asked, putting his arms across his head, whistling a tune. 'The other shops are already closed'

'I don't know the real reason, but Lucy might do…' I said casually. I am not certain whether my answer is right or not.

'It's because the cake shop owner is expecting Erza at a time like this…' Lucy laughed.

'Is it wrong to ask the cake man for orders at a time like this?' Erza said in a quite challenging tone. 'I am pretty sure we stay up until morning without sleeping as far as I'm concerned'

'But that's us, going on jobs and quests' Gray pointed out. 'Of course we stay awake all night long, we couldn't afford sleep at dangerous S Class jobs'

'But an innocent hard working man and an innocent village' Natsu nodded in a "as a matter of fact" way. 'of course it would be expected of him to be asleep at a time like this'

'Well you don't need to go all out' Erza humphed.

'Good job at uncovering Erza's mask' I said to Lisanna.

Lisanna nodded and stared up at the sky. She was no longer holding Natsu's hand. 'I'm gonna show the girls the fairy hill' Lisanna said, taking a piece of cake from Erza. 'You all must be tired, so you should go home and rest'

I nodded and walked the opposing direction. The boys were following close behind. Natsu was still carrying my bag, so he's gonna come over to my place to help me unpack… Again.

'You just gotta buy the last train ticket did you?' Natsu sighed in exhaustion. 'Do you mind if I showed the boys where their dorms are? They made a new dorm for boys now'

'Uh… Sure, go ahead' I said uncertainly. Natsu and the boys gave a half wave and walked off. 'Bye Happy! See you tomorrow!'

'Aye sir!' Happy called back, and went off, following Natsu close behind.

 **Time warp: the next morning**

'Geez I need more sleep' I muttered, trying to get my alarm to shut up. 'I forgot that my alarm clock is all the way on the other side. Why that idea is very smart, it gets me out of bed'

I'm glad that I wasn't in Fairy Hill. God the rent is 1000 jewel a month. I sometimes wonder how Erza is able to pay 7000 jewel a month. She has 7 rooms just for her armour! I glanced at my clock. It was 7:30 am.

'Shoot I forgot we had school' I muttered bitterly. 'SELIA! HALF AN HOUR TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL! HURRY AND COME IN THE SHOWER WITH ME!'

I saw Selia slowly making her way out of my bed. I can't blame her. It _is_ warm and cosy in there.

I rushed into the shower and rinsed my face. I brushed my hair and did the things I normally do at home. I mean, I still _am_ a normal girl, am I not?

I rushed into my room and looked for something to wear.

'Nothing to wear, eh?' Selia said tiredly, slipping into her very own uniform. That uniform definitely looked like a real one, but made up. 'You don't have a uniform after all'

'I would make you a uniform myself…' Miki said, coming back from a rinse in the bathroom. 'But I don't know what your school uniform looks like'

'You can always charanari with us, desu…' Su said worriedly.

'I don't think I want to come to school like that…' I sweat dropped. 'I'll just come to school in my casual clothes instead, ne?'

'Whatever you say, Amu chan' Miki agreed.

'I want a costume too!' Selia whined. It was very obvious she has a thing for uniforms and costumes, like Erza.

'You remind me of Erza' I laughed.

'EEH?' Selia gasped. 'I'm not _that_ scary am I?' Selia took out her small makeup case and looked over herself in the mirror.

'What's so scary about Erza?' Dia asked. 'She looks pretty innocent to me…'

'Oh trust me, you don't want to see Erza with the tough act on' I said. 'It's not like she even is trying to be scary… She does have a very scary past you know…'

I walked to the Fairy Hills, where the girls were waiting patiently for me. They too were wearing normal casual clothes too. We decided to walk to school together, with Wendy, Erza and Lucy too. Lucy was already there. She gave me a wave when I became within reach for them to see me **(is that how you say it?).**

'GOOD MORNING AMU CHAN!' they called.

Lucy Erza and Wendy will be at the same school at us, but only Wendy will be at the same year level as us **(just how old is Wendy?),** whilst the others will be in year 11. They are 17 year old, right?

'Hi guys, we don't have uniforms, as you can see' I said. 'And we don't have any uniforms to copy, so just where do we get out uniforms?'

'The principle told me that you had to go to his office' Erza said, putting on her spectacles. 'How do I know, you ask? That is because I am the student council president'. Erza beamed, not being the slightest bit modest at all.

'Okay…' Nadeshiko said, trailing off. 'Good for you?'

'Your beam is too bright' Rima said bluntly, pulling off the same prank again. Rima pretended to cover her eyes from rays of sunlight. 'Wipe it off, it's making me feel like an idiot. Don't ask why'

Rima isn't in a good position right now. Rima didn't see the mean Erza… yet. But she's in the best position to see it though.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?' Erza growled, her eyes glinting evilly. 'DO YOU KNOW WHO ARE MESSING WITH, YOUNG GIRL?'

'She's right' I agreed. 'You are about to face the wrath of Fairy Tail's most strongest woman, Titania'

Rima hid behind me. 'Save me Amu' she whimpered. 'I didn't mean it like that'

'Let's stop playing games shall we?' Lucy asked. Well, it was more of a statement. 'Ot's no time to fool around, we will be late for school'

I checked my watch. 'And merely ten minutes to spare'

'Woah, where did you get that clock on your hand?' Wendy asked, heaving between each word she said. We _were_ running after all. 'I have never seen that before!'

'I forgot you don't have that sort of advanced technology here is Fiore' I face palmed. 'It's called a watch, a portable clock that kind of sticks to your hand' I tried to answer without using too much words in the sentence. I couldn't afford wasting my breath in this circumstance.

'If the Principle back in the normal world makes us do 10 laps around the school when we are late' Nadeshiko said breathlessly. 'Then who knows what mages and wizards would do for punishment'

'I don't want to be in _that_ punishment again' Lucy shivered. 'Why that principle is a mega perv'

'I don't mind his punishments. I would come late to school every day just to get that punishment' Erza said. 'But since I am a part of the student body, I cannot afford to always come late to school'

' _Just who is Erza?'_ I thought. ' _She's so weird'_

'And don't think of me as a weird person' Erza said. It was just like she has read my thoughts. 'And I'm not reading no one's thoughts, your face reveals it all'

' _You have you back turned to me!'_ I thought. ' _Do you have eyes behind your head or something like that?!'_

 **When they finally arrive at school…**

'Crap, we are 1 minute late!' Rima growled.

'OPEN THE GAAAAAAATE!' Yaya screamed. 'OR ELSE WE WILL GO HOOOOME!'

The gates slowly opened to reveal a tiny man. He had an evil glint in his eyes. 'Now we can't let the little girls run away now can we?'

'MASTER MAKAROV?' I shouted, clearly aghast. 'YOU ARE THE PRINCIPLE?!'

'Come along' Master Makarov said. 'No time to waste, you needed to go to my office anyway'

Erza was trembling with excitement, Lucy face palmed, Wendy was paralysed with fear, and the others, including me, were following Master Makarov reluctantly.

'So tell me' Rima said. 'Just who is this "Master Makarov" guy?'

'He is the guild maser of Fairy Tail' I replied. 'And one of the ten wizard saints too!'

'That what in the what now?' Yaya tried to repeat what I just said. 'Talk English!'

'There are a lot of guilds in Fiore' I said. ' _Magical_ guilds, built for wizards only. And Master Makarov is the master of Fairy Tail, the only guild here in Magnolia town'

'Oh' Rima said. 'Okay…'

'Then what is the "Ten Wizard Saints"?' Nadeshiko asked. 'Are they some sort of powerful wizard guild or something?'

'Not quite' Erza said. She suddenly stopped the squirms of excitement; she became her usual strict self. 'The ten wizard saints are the most powerful wizards, the most powerful _10_ that is. Master Makarov is placed in one of the top three'

'Wow, that's so cool' Yaya squealed. 'I wish I was a part of Fairy Tail too'

'Then come and be part of the Fairy family' I said. 'It's really fun there'

'I hope you were paying attention girls' Master Makarov said, putting an end to our little conversation. 'This is my office. Now I want you to wait patiently here'

 **After several minutes of waiting…**

A group of camera men appeared, with a large collection of clothes placed neatly in a rack. An excited looking man stood nearby the door, a camera was hung around his neck. He was also holding a notepad and a pencil in his hands.

'Hello Jason' Erza beckoned him to come over. 'What brings you here? You don't usually hang around school'

The bubbly man ran over to Erza and took some pictures of her. He continued to take some pictures of the other girls too. But Jason paused at Lucy, Lucy growled, Jason just stared intensely.

'Jason…' Lucy growled.

Jason shook his head and continued taking pictures of the other girls, including me.

'Mister Makarov called me over' Jason said once he finished the photo shoot. 'He said I could interview these new girls who are going to join Fairy Tail. I am so excited!'

'YOU TAKE PICTURES OF THEM, BUT NOT ME?!' Lucy blasted.

'Please stop fussing over this, Lucy' Nadeshiko tried to calm Lucy down.

'Are you guys on bad terms with each other or what?' I asked. 'That name Jason does ring some bells though… Oh! Jason from Sorcerer Weekly? Is he the real guy?'

I looked for my Sorcerer Weekly magazine I had coincidentally bought. 'Isn't he the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly?' I handed the magazine to Jason. 'Can you sign it please, I _love_ your articles!'

'Coool!' Jason said while signing my magazine.

'When Jason arrived at Fairy Tail, he immediately asked for interviews with every single member but me' Lucy muttered bitterly. 'He ignored me, no matter how much times I tried to get his attention'

'Lucy is still upset about it because she thought _she_ would be in the centre of attention' Wendy said. 'Th-that's what Natsu told me anyway…' Wendy quickly added when she caught Lucy's glare.

'You are a member of Fairy Tail?' Jason asked. 'COOOL! But I never saw you at the interview though'

'You bastard' Lucy became all teary eyed. 'You can't tell beauty if it bit you in the back'

'As your punishment' Master Makarov appeared out of nowhere. 'You will be interviewed, wearing these outfits lined up for you. Of course ol' Selia and Carla will be wearing them too. This is for the sorcerer weekly, of course'

'Maybe it's just for your own pleasure' Wendy muttered. She was clearly embarrassed that she had to wear the outfits for the whole wizardry world to see. 'This will be my first interview too…'

Jason tried to avoid taking too much pictures of Lucy, but he was forced to when it was group photos they were taking. Erza would always be the first one to choose an outfit.

'This is not punishment if you ask me' Lucy laughed. 'More like paradise'

'I think Master Makarov is only doing this deliberately so he could go his own pervy ways' Wendy whispered to me. 'I have seen him reading the funny parts of Sorcerer Weekly before'

'Well that's Master Makarov for ya' I winked. 'Old men really can't control themselves these days Wendy'

 **After the photo shoot…**

'I'm seriously tired' Yaya slumped on the sofa. 'What did we try on agai? We had so much to try that ilost count of what we wore and how much we put on'

'We tried out more than 50 costumes' Erza said. 'Hey, can you go shopping with me after school?'

'Shopping?' Rima repeated, her eyes glinting. 'If you are talking about shopping, then let _me_ handle this thing'

'What are you shopping for?' Wendy asked.

'Je-Jellal' Erza whispered. 'It's not a da-da-date… Just a bir-bir-birthday present'

'Seems like it's very important to you' Lucy grinned. 'We'll come shopping with you'

'All right girls' Master Makarov said. 'These are the uniforms for our school. These uniforms will be yours from now on. Put it on now before you are dismissed for class'

Nadeshiko glanced at the grandfather clock. 'We are an hour late to class' She said. 'Speaking of classes, we don't know which class we belong to…'

'Let me look your names up' Master Makarov said, sorting out piles of papers and folders that suddenly appeared on his desk. 'Fujisaki Nadeshiko class 1B, Yuiki Yaya 1C, Mashiro Rima 1A and Hinamori Amu 1A too. Well those are your classes. Now change into your uniforms and leave'

I went to the bathroom and changed into the uniform which had knee socks, a white dress shirt, but since it was summer, the dress shirt was short sleeve.

 **At lunch time…**

'Wow those classes are hard as!' Rima muttered, glaring at the boys that were staring dreamily at her. 'There are so much things we need to catch up on'

'It's not _that_ bad' I replied, taking out my lunch. 'But why do you think Erza wants to buy a present for Jellal Fernandes?'

'It's not that bad my ass' Rima rolled her eyes.

'Excuse me young ladies, but might you not be Natsu and Erza's friends?' A blue haired guy appeared, holding up a few letters. 'I am looking for Mashiro Rima, Hinamori Amu and Souma Kukai'

'Yeah, all three of them is in this class' Rima said. 'Maybe ask that brown haired dude there' Rima pointed towards Kukai who was casually talking with the other boys in the class.

'Thank you for all of your help' He said, bowing his head in gratitude.

'Hey, that's Jellal' I pointed out. 'Why did you do that Rima?' I saw Rima laughing silently in the corner of the room with Kusukusu.

'It's funny seeing a clueless man looking for someone when he already found them' Kusukusu giggled.

'That's just mean' I huffed. 'But let's just continue eating our lunch and wait for Kukai and Jellal to come back'

Kukai and Jellal came back a few minutes later. 'Jellal came all the way here to give all of you these invitations to his house' Kukai said. 'It's for his birthday party'

'I know' I nodded my head knowingly. 'It's just that _someone here_ doesn't like to speak of the truth, so sent him away'

Rima just puffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

'Anyways' I shook my head. 'What time is it?'

'There is everything you would need to know about is in there' Jellal said. 'Well, I'll see you guys around'

'We must be special' Kukai wrapped an arm around my neck and grinned. 'I heard he is very popular. Just thank Erza for the party invitations. She insisted on bring us'

'Yeah…' I nodded.

'Speaking of which' Kukai said, opening up his letter. 'Why did you send him away Rima?'

'Because,' Rima grinned. 'It's fun seeing another person run around like a headless chicken'

'I would like to buy a new dress actually' I said, changing the subject. Knowing those two, their conversations would go on forever. 'I think I'll hang around with Erza afterschool'

'Can I come too?' Kukai asked, putting his puppy eyes on. 'The party is at Saturday. I can come right?'

'No' I kicked Kukai playfully. 'This is a girl's situation. No guy is allowed to come because this is a girl's thing, and guys have no fashion sense'

 **Time warp: after school**

'Did you get the party invitation?' Erza fidgeted. 'Are you coming to the party?'

'Erza, why do you want us to come?' Lucy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

'Be-because you are such co-cool friends' Erza stammered.

'Truth?' Wendy asked.

'Because I wanted someone to give me tips on scoring points with Jellal' Erza admitted. 'And because you guys are my comrades, I cannot leave you behind'

'So she does have a soft side' Rima muttered. 'Is she a tsundere?'

'Who knows' Nadeshiko laughed. 'It's hard to find out what type of dere she is'

'What are you two snickering about' Erza turned her head to us.

I held both my hands up. 'I wasn't talking about anything, nor was I about to say something' I said, backing away from Rima and Nadeshiko. 'Ask those two, the spotlight is on you guys now'

'Just… some opinions' Nadeshiko said calmly.

'Yeah, just what we think of the people here' Rima glared at me. 'It's the truth'

'Is it true?' Erza turned towards me, where I was standing casually, talking with Lucy. 'Amu, what they said were true, yes?'

'Yeah but,' I said, rolling my eyes. Erza took this too seriously. 'I really want to go now because I really _reeeally_ want to buy a new dress for the party'

'Speaking of which' Rima piped up. 'What is the currency here in Fiore?' Rima held up lots of pocketful of money.

'We use jewel as our currency' Lucy answered. 'But whoa you can make a fortune out of that money'

'We could go to the bank to exchange the money' Wendy suggested. 'But we could do it the more fun way'

'What do you mean "the fun way"?' Nadeshiko eyed Wendy suspiciously.

'We'll explain things later' Lucy started to walk faster. 'I JUST WANNA GET THIS SHOPPING TRIP OVER AND DONE WITH!'

 **Time warp: after shopping**

We ended up buying more than expected after a trip to the Magnolia Magic Bank. Rima, Nadeshiko and I exchanged all of our money and ended up being so rich… well, kind of since all of the things in Magnolia are really expensive **(according to the Fairy Tail wiki, $1 dollar normal money is 100 jewel)**. We bought some things that we didn't plan to buy. But hey, who would blame someone for buying too much things when they feel so rich?

We bought new underwear, Erza insisted on buying a new one, new jewellery and more stuff. Erza spent most of her budget on costumes.

We spent most of our time on Erza's outfit. We finally found her a pair of a nice pair of diamond studs ('Not that Jellal will notice those beautiful studs, but if you insist…' I sighed), a pair of heels (we made sure that the heels weren't too expensive) and a dress that seemed to be very fitting for Erza. We found a dress that was darker that Erza's scarlet hair. It was a simple, yet beautiful dress. **(Can't be bothered to explain, there will be a link to the dress in my profile)**.

I bought a blue dress. It had white polka dot patterns starting from the shoulders and ends at my hips. The rest of my dress was navy blue, but at the bottom, there was a lace pattern. The dress stops at my knee. I also bought white heels and some headbands for the party and for home. I bought brown ankle boots. I was still a bit afraid to wear heels.

Nadeshiko bought a dress that stopped at her knees too, except she was going to wear black ankle boots. Nadeshiko's dress had a black outline. There was a zigzag at the hip of the dress. Above the zigzag was plain white, and on the bottom of the zigzag was plain purple **(again, if you don't understand what I'm saying, go to my profile to see the dress. There will be a link to it).**

Rima bought a baby blue dress with white polka dots. There was only a bit of lace in her dress, but it wasn't a flashy dress. I wonder if she is trying to score points with Nagihiko, just like I am trying to score some points with Kukai. Rima also bought a headband and also a pair of white high heels. She also added a black belt to add some 'colour' into her outfit **(there will be a link in my profile to see Rima's dress. It's the same design as the picture and all, but I just changed the colours)**.

Lucy bought a plain coral pink dress, but there was a complex pattern on the top part of the dress. She also bought heels, white heels to be exact. She bought some hair clips and headbands too **(there will be a link in my profile to see Lucy's dress).**

Lisanna, on the other hand, bought a floral dress. Lisanna Strauss prefers a dress that is entirely different to Lucy's. Maybe she wants to see what type of dresses Natsu digs into. Lisanna also bought some things for her siblings, Elfman Strauss and Mirajane Strauss. She bought black heels instead of white heels **(there will be a link in my profile to see Lisanna's dress).**

Wendy bought different dress. It wasn't plain, but it was floral in its own way. It wasn't a bright dress either, but all that matters in the description is that it's floral. I kinda admired her dress. She bought black ankle boots, she didn't want heels because she wasn't ready to wear that yet ('I do not allow you to wear heels. It's out of the question' Clara scolded. 'You simply aren't old enough'). **(there will be a link in my profile to Wendy's dress).**

Yaya bought a navy blue dress with lace all over the dress. She also bought black heels and a black belt **(there will be a link in my profile to Yaya's dress).**

Selia, Clara and the other charas agreed on making some clothes on Miki's drawing pad.

We saw the boys in the food court, and we ended up shopping with them, despite what I said to Kukai earlier.

'I dunno how much money I spent today,' I stretched. We were currently making our way to my place to eat and rest. We were planning to go to Fairy Tail after dinner. 'But I'm exhausted'

'We were supposed to be the ones saying we are exhausted' Natsu mumbled. He was carrying all of Lucy's bags, who was the one who did the most shopping. 'You know I have bags I need to carry too!'

'Just be glad there are a lot of you boys to help you carry the shopping' Clara said. 'There are eight girls who did a lot of shopping you know'

'Oh no I'm so sorry Ryouta kun' Wendy apologised, trying to get her shopping from Ryuu. 'I can help you know'

'Leave him be child' Clara scolded. 'He says it's okay. And this is training for the boys too. They need to fatten up and be stronger if they want my approval for them to protect you'

'You have to feel sorry from them, desu' Su said. 'They must be tired from chasing us around'

'you think we are some sort of pets or something?' Natsu groaned. 'I'm the one carrying the most shopping you know! Kukai is carrying Amu and Yaya's shopping, Grey is carrying Erza's shopping, Nagihiko is carrying Rima's shopping, Ryouta is carrying Wendy's shopping, Tadase is carrying Nadeshiko's shopping, which leaves me to the girls who did the most shopping, Lucy and Lisanna!'

'Well then keep your mouth shut until we reach Amu's place' Lucy huffed.

'I will make sure I'll make the best soup you have ever tasted' Lisanna said, cheering Kukai from his moody mood. 'It's what a wife could at least do for a tired husband'

'HEY!' Lucy exploded. 'WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, IT SOUNDS REALLY CORNY!'

'Well then who's the one who said, "you become stars when you die"?' Lisanna grinned. 'Oh yeah, she's standing right here'

Natsu went red with embarrassment. 'We aren't engaged Lisanna' Natsu tried to keep his voice steady. 'And the only reason to why I played along to your husband and wife scenes when we were young was only because I didn't understand what love was'

'And now you do' Lisanna stuck her tongue out. 'So we can play for real now'

'Y-yeah… Whatever you say' Natsu muttered, becoming even more redder then before.

'They're in _loooove_ ' Happy teased.

 **Time skip: after dinner at Amu's place**

'Man that was a good meal' Kukai patted his stomach. 'You sure Su didn't chara change with you?'

'I'm sure I didn't chara change with her' I laughed. 'Right, Su?'

Su nodded. 'Amu chan got really good at cooking'

'You'll make a wonderful house wife' Lisanna nodded her head in approval.

Lucy leaned towards me. 'You guys are in love, aren't you?' she whispered. 'I can see it in Kukai's eyes, the way he looks at you is different from the way he looks at other people'

'No' I replied. I felt sick just thinking about that dark mage. 'He's unknowingly in love with a dark mage'

'That can't be true' Natsu banged his hands on the table. 'Kukai would never do that'

'Uh… How come Natsu can hear you from all the way across the table, but we can't?' Rima asked. 'What were you guys even talking about anyways?'

'We weren't talking about anything' Lucy shook her head. 'And, just so you know, just like how Natsu's nose puts a wild animal to shame, his ear also puts wild animals to shame. Seriously Natsu, can't you control yourself?'

I put my comfiest boots on. We were going to make our way to Fairy Hills, so the girls can drop their shopping back at their place, and then we were going to go to Fairy Tail.

'Kukai, do you really like a dark mage?' Natsu said, putting his arms on the back of his head. 'That's just wrong'

'What do you mean?' Kukai asked. Then after a moment of silence, Kukai started to sadden. 'Oh, you mean Utau? I thought she was a good person at heart, after all that Easter drama'

'Utau is a dark mage?' Gray repeated. 'How is singing a dark mage?' **(Utau means 'sing').**

'No you dumbass, Utau is a person' Lucy corrected.

'Oh, I see'

'So what were you saying again, Natsu my dear?' Lisanna asked, looking irritably at the two. 'Please continue'

'Just what sort of mind do you have, liking a dark mage?' Natsu sighed. 'Maybe you didn't know about her secret'

'Let's just drop the topic' I growled. Talking about Utau makes me sick. That dark mage bastard could drive Kukai to the wrong path, to the darkness.

We started to talk in different groups. The time and the walk just suddenly flew by. 'Ah' I sighed in admiration once we arrived at Fairy Tail. 'We're here'

'Yo, welcome back Amu' the guild greeted once we arrived at Fairy Tail.

'Been a while, eh Hinamori san?' one of the men said. Ah, it was Alzack.

'Still got the guns magic in ya, still takin' on jobs, even if your married to Visca and already have a daughter?' I asked. 'Where is Azuka?'

'Hi Amu chan' she squeaked, coming from behind her father. Her mother was following from behind.

'Still as good as she was when younger' Macao, another guild mate welcomed. 'As good as how she was, still perfect body and all'

'I heard you're gonna be in the front page of Sorcerer Weekly' Wakaba, Macao's best friend, agreed.

'Now now my children' Master Makarov appeared. 'We have new guild mates'

'New guild members?' the guild whispered to eachother. 'Are they strong? Who are they? Haven't seen them around yet'

Kukai, Ryuu, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Tadase and Rima stepped up shyly, intimidated from the reckless crowd.

After they introduced themselves, we had a big party. Cana, our biggest drinker in the guild, finished barrels of drinks. Natsu, Gray and Elfman were having a showdown. Evergreen, one of Laxus's former comrades, was cheering on for Elfman. Everyone else were either partying or watching the showdown. Selia was trying to find Carla, but soon giving up when she realised that she was with Happy, so she went to troll Natsu and Gray.

Well… let's just say that my friends are doing well…

 **End of chapter**

 **Please review. I tried to make this long. And just so you guys know, I have big exams coming up soon, and I've got to memorize so much things, and you know how stressful times like this comes up. And I don't own the clothes, Fairy Tail or Shugo Chara. Just please have some faith in me. Be grateful that I'm staying up to 12:30 AM just to make you guys happy. Bye. (And leave a review, it will make me more happier).**


	13. Taking on a job

**Nadi chan- hi! It has been a while, no?**

 **Ikuto- I had a great vacation**

 **Nadi chan- is that so? How would you like it if I made you a dark mage?**

 **Ikuto- I am already eeevil!**

 **Nadi chan- is that so? Oh well, if I do end up making you a dark mage, don't come crying to me :P**

 **Ikuto- you don't have to tell me twice… Anyway, Fairy Tail nor Shugo Chara belongs to Nadia, but there are some characters you may never find in those two anime/manga, like Ryouta!**

 **Chapter 12- taking on a job**

 **Flashback**

 _After they introduced themselves, we had a big party. Cana, our biggest drinker in the guild, finished barrels of drinks. Natsu, Gray and Elfman were having a showdown. Evergreen, one of Laxus's former comrades, was cheering on for Elfman. Everyone else were either partying or watching the showdown. Selia was trying to find Carla, but soon giving up when she realised that she was with Happy, so she went to troll Natsu and Gray._

 _Well… let's just say that my friends are doing well…_

 **End of flashback**

 **Normal POV**

'Man I'm broke,' Lucy sobbed dramatically, 'rent's due next week too! I can't find enough money _that_ fast'

'Why don't you ask your papa for some money?' Asuka, a little girl who was just bought into the world a few years ago, asked. Her parents are Alzack and Bisca Conell. 'I heard he is very rich!'

'Nothing can be done about my father now, Asuka,' Lucy said sadly, 'he went to somewhere very far away, and nobody can bring him back…'

'Oh, okay then!' Asuka smiled innocently and began to skip towards her parents. 'I'm sure you and Team Natsu will be able to figure this way out!'

'Teams? Is the guild split into groups or something?' Yaya asked, sucking on her lollipop loudly.

'Close enough,' Natsu said, appearing out of nowhere, 'but no, sure everyone in the guild are allies and… well, one big team'

'But there are some people that are such good friends with each other, that they start their own little team' Gray continued.

'You do everything together if you're in a team,' Amu said, 'you take on jobs together, and… do stuff together. That sort of thing'

'I get your point' Tadase nodded.

'I see, that was quite a good explanation,' Nadeshiko said, 'but what are jobs in guilds exactly? Are they normal jobs in the normal world?'

'They are like quests,' Erza explained, walking towards the request board, where Nab was standing, 'just pick a job Nab, you haven't gone in a quest for over years'

'This one looks good, this one too,' Nab murmured, 'oh, sorry Erza, I'll go now'

'This is the request board, you can take on a job with your team anytime if you want, you just have to tell Mirajane about it,' Juvia appeared, holding a mug with a strong scent coming from it, 'here you are Gray sama, you must be very thirsty…'

'Ah, thank you, but, no thank you, Juvia,' Gray pushed the cup away, 'I'm not too certain about it, remember what happened last time?'

Last time, Juvia gave Gray a potion, which was supposed to make him fall in love with her, but instead, Juvia made the whole guild a chaotic mess. After a while, the effects wore off.

'Anyways, you can take any job you want, but you can't go upstairs just yet,' Natsu crossed his arms in an irritated manner, 'you have to become an S class wizard before taking on the harder, more elite quests. Erza has to come with us if we want to go on an S class quest, she is an S class, she is also a part of Team Natsu, strongest team here'

'Okay, maybe we should go on a quest together, as a temporary group?' Kukai suggested. 'We can split the… umm… 12 of us, including Selia and Carla'

'You're right, we should split up into 3 groups, 5 in each group,' Erza nodded, 'I need to pay rent too…'

'How about me? It's the thirteen of us!' Happy complained. 'Everyone forgets about me…'

'Let's split up, me, Gray and Erza will be the leaders of each group. We will all need a strong member of Team Natsu to be their leader,' Natsu grinned, 'look, Lucy will be organizing the groups for school tomorrow, stuff school, we are all going on a job!'

'Oh, so you remember me when it comes to doing boring things, thanks a lot Natsu' Lucy sighed.

'Mira!' Erza called her over, 'we want to take these three jobs, do you mind?'

'Yes, of course, right away!' Mira took away three job requests from the board with the same amount of jewel.

'Oh, I don't know much about magic that much yet,' Kukai said, 'I can only send sparks and such…'

'Let's all learn elemental magic, I'll learn about it myself,' Erza nodded towards Natsu, 'why don't you start off by teaching Amu the basic fire magic?'

'It's dragon slayer magic… maybe I should teach you a thing or two, I can pass down dad's magic to you, Amu,' Natsu said solemnly, 'I want him to be proud of me'

'Still can't find Igneel, Natsu?' Amu asked, 'don't mind me asking, do you?'

'Still can't find him…' Natsu sighed sadly, 'but I know he is there somewhere, watching over me…'

'Oh come on Natsu, since when were you corny?' Lucy laughed nervously.

'You are already corny yourself, Lucy,' Gray said, 'so you are in no position to talk about being corny and such'

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Rima and Yaya went off to learn water magic with Juvia (she gladly accepted the fact that they didn't like Gray when the two told them. 'You never listened to me when I said that!' Lucy yelled). Ryouta and Kukai went with Erza to practice on his reequip and sword magic thingy, Tadase and Nagi is with Gray, learning ice magic. Nadeshiko is learning sky magic with Wendy and Carla. How about Lucy? Nobody is with Lucy, so she decided to tag along with Amu and Natsu about the fire magic.

'Okay, we are going to learn the umm… fire dragon's roar,' Natsu started, stumbling with his words, but gaining confidence every word he says, 'I like to do my move with the stance, but we can do it the more easier way'

'Oh, you mean by that stance you take like you are blowing a trumpet before blasting?' Amu asked. 'Okay then, can we start off by doing the easier way?'

'There is no difference between the easy way and the stance,' Natsu said, 'they are all the same- hey, Lucy, if you're gonna fall asleep then you might as well cook us something for dinner!'

'I think I'm gonna start by cleaning your house up,' Lucy sighed, 'I'm just gonna clean your house before I cook'

 **Few hours later… (7 hours later, it has gotten so late)**

'Wow you are a fast learner,' Natsu approved, 'you learnt how to do a little bit of the Fire Dragon's roar, and you also perfected Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'

'Producing the flames are really hard though, I can't multitask if I have to concentrate on the flames,' Amu heaved, 'but thanks, I have been practicing fire magic a lot, so I wouldn't call myself a fast learner'

'Nah, it took quite long for me to learn this Dragon Slayer magic,' Natsu grinned, 'you're pretty good, but it will take you much more to surpass me'

'You guuuys!' Lucy called, 'I called you about five times! Dinner is going to get cold!'

'Oh, sorry Lucy!' Natsu walked back into his little house. It was a cute house, it had a spot where he kept all of his previous jobs. They are memories to him.

'You two are like a married couple, I'm like your guest… or even better, your child' Amu laughed evilly.

'Yeah you can say that,' Natsu said half-heartedly, already on his third bowl of miso soup, 'Lisanna and Lucy always come to my house to clean or cook for us, right Happy?'

'Yeah, that's right!' Happy was on his second fish, 'aye sir! This is beautiful!'

'What sort of father are you Natsu?' Amu sweatdropped.

'I would never think about marrying a barbarian like him!' Lucy blushed heavily. 'And plus… it seems like Lisanna will always be there with him… by his side… forever. Wh-which is good, because he won't have to barge in my house again!'

'Looks like we have one hopeless lady here,' Amu sighed. She walked closer to Lucy and whispered, 'you should really try harder, Lisanna isn't that hard to beat you know'

'Are you two gossiping about Lisanna?' Natsu asked. He was taking his sixth bowl or rice. Amu and Lucy stood frozen. 'Just kidding, you two wouldn't go _that_ low. You are good people'

Lucy and Amu broke into fits of laughter.

'What is so funny?' Happy asked.

 **The following day…**

'I really don't like the fact that we are skipping school,' Erza said, 'we could've just moved this plan to a different day'

'No turning back now,' Kukai grinned, 'I have practiced back at the dorm with Akiyama kun, Erza sensei'

'Although you reequip really slowly,' Ryouta said, 'your fighting skills are really good'

'Well thank you for the compliment' Kukai rolled his eyes.

'You guys will get better sooner or later,' Erza nodded her head in approval, 'now Lucy, who is in which group?'

'Well, here is you list Erza, Natsu and Gray,' Lucy handed out a sheet of paper to the three, 'I tried to put at least one person that have been practicing with you guys in different groups'

'I've got umm… Lucy, Ryouta, Happy and Nadeshiko,' Natsu grinned and wrapped an arm around Lucy, 'thanks Luce, I've got some pretty strong teammates, a Celestial Mage, a Water Mage, my trustworthy Happy and one of Erza's pupils'

'I have Yaya, Wendy, Carla and Tadase in my group,' Erza said stiffly. She was still thinking about school, and missing out on Jellal, 'a Water Wizard, a Sky Dragon Slayer and an Ice Wizard'

'Which leaves me with Amu, Rima, Kukai, Nagihiko and Selia,' Gray read out his list out loud, 'a Fire Dragon Slayer –well, she is becoming one-, one of my pupils, a Water Mage, Selia and Erza's pupil. One strong team I have'

'Ne, Amu chi, what's a Dragon Slayer?' Yaya asked.

'It's lost magic, magic that is rarely used anymore. Dragon Slayer magic is magic that kills dragons itself' Amu explained.

'I am a Dragon Slayer,' Wendy said proudly, 'I learnt my magic from a dragon when I was very small and young. I use Sky Dragon Slaying magic, Natsu is a Dragon Slayer too, he was taught by a dragon named Igneel. Natsu lives up to the day when he will see him again, and I too am waiting for Grandeeney, my mother'

'Your mother?' Nadeshiko asked blankly.

'Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer too. He is uses Iron Dragon Slayer magic, I use Fire Dragon Slaying magic,' Natsu smiled weakly, 'I was parentless, I was took in by Igneel . He was my father, and still is my father. All the dragon slayers here have learnt from dragons who bought them in to teach them dragon slaying magic. Gajeel's father is Metalicana'

'Where are they now?' Kukai asked, following Natsu and Wendy outside, to the train station.

'We honestly don't know,' Wendy started to tear up, 'oh I miss Grandeeney so…'

'Laxus is a dragon slayer too,' Erza said, 'but he isn't pure dragon slayer, his father made him eat a lacrima that will make him a thunder god… He is really strong not even I can beat him'

'I wonder if there are other dragon slayers out there, who had a father that suddenly disappeared at July 7th X777…' Natsu looked up at the clear blue sky as if a dragon would soar across.

 **With Team Natsu …**

'Seems like we have gotten the job when we have to defeat some dangerous creatures before they make their way here,' Ryouta murmured, ' to Lupinus Town…'

'Looks like they have rebuilt the castle Natsu partly destroyed' Lucy laughed.

'I'm never riding that train again' Natsu said glumly, walking with a slouched back.

'What did you expect?' Happy sighed in a 'you always say that' manner.

Nadeshiko started to wander around. 'Wow Fiore is so different from our normal human world,' she breathed in the wonderful, friendly air.

'In what way Nadeshiko?' Lucy asked curiously.

'Well, nobody here is walking around blindly with a cell phone glued to their faces, the air is so clean too! And it's so peaceful here too!' Nadeshiko answered.

'Well you can take those words back,' Lucy shuddered, 'there is a lot of action and fighting here at Fiore. A lot of dark guilds tend to be very rough with world destruction or world domination…'

'I just noticed this but...' Ryouta said, 'there aren't many of those… what do you call them again? Magic shops around here. Not as many as I expected anyways…'

'You've got a good eye, Ryouta kun ('please, just call me Ryouta, no formalities are intended here with me')' Lucy nodded in approval, 'well, there are some normal, innocent people here. And don't worry, sure they know everything going on with the magic world. We share the same ground, but not the same thoughts. It's just that'

'Oh… Okay then,' Ryouta nodded.

'Here we are guys,' Natsu put an end to their conversation, 'we are at the requester's house, Mr Fujisawa san'

Natsu knocked the door once, and immediately came a short man with a traveller's outfit on. 'You must be those Fairy Tail folks, come in, come in'

The temporary Team Natsu stepped in the small little cottage. There wasn't much lit in the house. The only thing that was giving the house light was the bright light from outside, coming from the windows.

'It said on the flyer that you wanted us to defeat some troublesome creatures?' Happy got straight into business.

'Yes. I found a Wyvern, a Weretiger, a Lizardmen and a Gorian causing major destruction in the forest. Apparently, they are making their way here as we speak,' Mr Fujisawa said in a rush, 'drive them back into the forest, would you?'

'Wyvern? Weretiger? Lizardmen? Gorian? What the heck are they?' Ryouta asked in utter confusion.

'Magical creatures,' Lucy bit her lip, 'they are quite hard to defeat, Gorian will be easy actually…'

'Lucy, you only say that they will be hard to defeat because you are probably the weakest here,' Natsu teased, 'they all should be a tough nut, but the nut's shield will be easy to crack if we give it our all'

'Who knew you were so good at poetry,' Lucy exaggerated, 'might as well become a poet instead of a fighter'

Nadeshiko's eyes glinted evilly as she followed the two to the door. ' _Amu, Kukai and Ryouta kun aren't the only ones I could tease,'_ Nadeshiko thought, ' _Natsu and Lucy could become an item too. I need to tell Rima about this, oh wait… how about Lisanna? Another love triangle? This sounds interesting'_

'I must say that their love triangle is very interesting,' Ryouta agreed, 'keep me updated about their triangle, would you, Nadeshiko?'

'YOU READ MINDS?!' Nadeshiko whisper shouted.

'Nope,' Ryouta said simply, 'the look on face is so obvious'

 **Sometime later…**

'I'm never- bleargh- gonna ride that… again,' Natsu puked. It was a dangerous choice making Natsu be the driver for the magical vehicle, but it was the fastest way, since he has the most magic in the group, 'Lucy, you could've taken… that… driver's seat… instead'

'You insisted on the driver's seat!' Lucy raged, 'it's your fault that we nearly got killed on the way here!'

'I'm sorry,' Natsu has finally recovered, but there was a pile of… stuff on the floor, 'last time Erza took the driver's seat… it looked kinda fun… I think'

The group stayed silent as they trekked through the forest, but there was a loud 'crash, badump, crash, roar' pattern coming from deeper in the forest.

'That must be them,' Ryouta said, 'those magical creatures, not that far away actually'

'Quick, deep into the forest,' Lucy hurried into the forest, the rest of the group following close behind, 'we are gonna do some butt kicking!'

'Temari,' Nadeshiko called her chara, 'if things go out of hand, chara transformation, ok?'

'I was just reflecting on strategies with you and your sky magic,' Temari floated to Nadeshiko, 'but I think it's safer for now that you be with me for the time being'

'What is a chara transformation?' Natsu asked. 'Can all normals do chara transformations?'

'No, not everyone has these small people,' Ryouta answered, 'they represent who you want to be, and you can chara transform with these small people… it's like transforming into combat mode, you know what I mean, right?'

'I see…' Natsu nodded. 'Tell us more about these chara things later- wait, they are somewhere here'

The group looked around cautiously, but only to nearly get crushed by four huge creatures. 'Oh! It's them!' Natsu exclaimed calmly.

'HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM AND NOT PANIC?!' Lucy yelled.

'Because they look like a bunch of weaklings,' Natsu started to crack his knuckles, 'they may destroy, but they don't stand a chance against Team Natsu'

'Ok, I appreciate that you have at least _some_ faith in us,' Ryouta said, 'but you are being way too cocky!'

'I wouldn't doubt him if I were you,' Lucy grinned, 'sorry for doubting you before, I completely forgot that you destroyed half of a city with Erza and Gray before'

'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!' Natsu's whole body went on fire as he let out a random… battle cry… and headbutted the gorian with amazing speed, who was currently shaking his butt at Lucy. The gorian fell face first to the ground with swirls in his eyes. 'One down, three to go'

Ryouta has a standard sword in his hand. 'Wow…' he gasped. 'Amu is learning _that?'_

'KYAAA! SOMEONE SAVE ME!' Lucy screamed. She was currently being chased by the Wyvern.

'Right' Ryouta nodded. He chased the Wyvern and tried to slash it with his standard sword Erza gave him. After some failed attempts, Lucy gave in and called one of her spirits.

'Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!' Lucy got one of her golden keys and a huge bulky bull appeared. 'Defeat that Wyvern, Taurus!'

'Moo! And will I get a tiny smooooch after that?' the cow, Taurus, heaved in a very… weird way.

'In your dreams!' Lucy said, her eyebrows twitching in irritation. 'Just hurry up and do your thing!'

Taurus did manage to hit Wyvern with his big axe, but it seems to have made the Wyvern more annoyed. It let out an annoyed screech and hit Taurus with his tail, which made Taurus faint… already…

'No smooches for you, Taurus!' Lucy muttered something else as she sent Taurus back into the celestial world. So basically, Lucy is a Celestial Wizard who collects some special zodiac keys. She summons her spirits with those keys

'I'm sorry, I'll do better next time…' Taurus said before fading away, 'for a smooch from miss Lucy'

'Geez that pervert,' Lucy shook her head in embarrassment, 'spotlight is all on you, Ryouta kun'

'Right' Ryouta nodded again and this time used speed, not offense. He circled the wyvern as fast as he can. The wyvern got dizzy, despite the fact that he is very fast. Ryouta stopped at its tail and gave it one big scratch with his sharp sword. It let out a startled cry and dropped to the ground with a funny face stuck on its face.

'You make it look so easy' Lucy cried, clearly ashamed.

'That looks like a fake cry…' Ryouta sighed. 'Anyway, that was two down, two more to go'

'Sky Dragon's Roar!' Nadeshiko gathered some of the sky, or the air, into her mouth and let out quite a strong –she still needs to work on it though- gust of wind from her mouth. The wind worked its way to the lizardmen. It quickly changed and fired the same move as Nadeshiko's. The Lizardman's attack was stronger than Nadeshiko's attack though.

'I forgot to tell you that lizardmen copy your moves and attacks, just like my Gemini,' Lucy frowned and pulled out another key ,'open, gate of Nikora the Canis Minor!'

A little 'doggy' appeared beside Lucy, just like the cow, Taurus did. It was shaking all over. It honestly looked more like a snowman then a dog. 'What's that?' Nadeshiko asked.

'Lucy's weakest celestial spirit,' Natsu whispered, 'Lucy keeps him as a pet'

'Yeah, we still think the whole "pet" idea thing doesn't sound good,' Happy agreed, 'Lucy keeps Plue as a pet'

'Yeah, not even we keep our Shugo Charas as pets,' Nadeshiko nodded, 'the pet thing doesn't sound good'

'Nadeshiko, would you like to Charanari?' Temari appeared with a worried expression. 'I'm your friend after all, not your _pet_ '

'YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU RIGHT?!' Lucy shouted. 'Anyway Plue, do your thing. Remember when you danced, and the Lizardman tried to copy you? I want yo-'

'No Lucy,' Natsu said, 'I wanna see what a charanari really is, so let Nadeshiko do her thing'

'Hey Ryouta kun, you and Aiko can charanari, right?' Nadeshiko asked.

'No, not yet, but I get the feeling that we are close to it' Ryouta shook his head.

'My own heart, unlock!' Nadeshiko said, half shouting. A bright light enveloped her, and her clothes changed when the light faded. She had a pink kimono on, her hair tie was made of pink flowers. She looked very pretty, but her chara, Temari, has disappeared. 'Yamato Maihime'

'Yamato Maihime,' Lucy breathed, 'so that's her charanari… She looks beautiful'

'Hey Lucy,' Natsu nudged, 'where is that calm little flying girl again? Temari was it?'

'She is in Nadeshiko,' Lucy replied, 'your chara goes in you in their egg form when you are going to do a charanari'

'Dance of cherry blossoms!' there suddenly was a lot of sakura petals covering Nadeshiko. Nobody could see her.

The lizardman had a confused face on. 'Can't copy her now can you?' Lucy laughed evilly, enough to make the others feel sorry for the lizardman, 'she uses a different type of magic to our normal everyday magic'

'Never take your eyes out of your target,' Nadeshiko appeared with her weapon, a naginata, behind the lizardman, 'Robe of Feathers!' The ribbons of Nadeshiko's kimono acted and sprang for the lizardman, binding the lizardman and crushing it onto a tree. Nadeshiko walked closer to the vulnerable lizardman, holding her naginata up higher as she neared. Nadeshiko was reluctant, but instead, wagged her fingers at the huge lizard.

'No more destruction, ok?' Nadeshiko said sweetly before tucking her weapon away. The lizardman nodded and scurried of next to his unconscious friend 'Well that's three… hey, isn't there one missing?'

'You're right…' Natsu nodded thoughtfully, 'awesome battle though, you should totally join Erza an-'

'NATSU, ABOVE YOU!' Lucy screeched. Sure enough, the weretiger was there. This time, successfully crushing Natsu. The group heard a few bones cracking, then there was silence. 'HOW DARE YOU?! NATSU WASN'T READY YET!'

The weretiger licked its paws innocently as it sat on Natsu. Lucy saw a piece of string beside Natsu's big, pink head. Natsu began to fire up, absolutely throwing the poor weretiger away.

'My scarf…' Natsu studied the string that was scratched off from the scarf, 'THAT'S THE SCARF IGNEEL GAVE TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?!'

Natsu gave the weretiger a punch to remember, a hot punch to the face. It'll probably break his skull or something like that. 'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!' Natsu roared with… well, rage. Natsu gave the weretiger a few punches, the weretiger punched and scratched back, managing to scratch off another piece of string from Natsu's scarf. That made Natsu go on a mega tantrum, sending the weretiger flying next to his companions.

 **Few minutes later…**

Nadeshiko was currently giving the troublesome creatures a lecture (they were sitting obediently before Nadeshiko), sending off an unpleasant aura whenever one of the four ignored or did something that would make Nadeshiko mad. Ryouta was just sitting next to the creatures. He almost looked sorry for them. One wrong move and Nadeshiko might summon her Naginata again. Happy was hiding behind the nearby bushes, spying on Natsu and Lucy.

'Man, just what did that weretiger do to you?' Lucy summoned Plue again and told him to heal Natsu as much as he can **(apparently, Plue knows how to use healing magic… in the game that is).** Lucy also took out some bandages from her pockets and wrapped Natsu gently with the bandages. 'You gotta be careful next time Natsu!'

'They're in looove,' Happy the Exceed laughed, circling them from the sky, 'so when's the marriage? You better get a move on Lucy, Lisanna is right behind you!'

'THIS ISN'T SOME SORT OF GAME!' Lucy flailed her hands in embarrassment.

 **With Team Erza…**

'I was hoping that we would get Natsu's job,' Erza sighed, 'but we got this one instead. What was it again?'

'it's the job when we have to kidnap some robbers from entering a castle,' Wendy answered, 'apparently, the governor of this town will be conducting a ceremony that was supposed to take place last year, but the gemstone got stolen. When they found the gemstone, it was battered, so they had to postpone the ceremony to this day'

'I see, so the scoundrel's plans to steal this gemstone was a success, but they left it battered,' Clara said, 'wow this sounds messed up'

'I can't wait to meet the king!' Yaya bounced up and down.

' _I'm_ the only king here!' Tadase trembled with anger, 'BOW DOWN TO ME, PEASANT!'

Erza thought that this was some sort of act, so she obliged. 'Yes, sir king!'

'MWAHAHAHAHAHA!' Tadase, or Kiseki, rumbled.

'Erza, this is what we call a chara change,' Yaya stopped her bouncing, 'it's some temporary personality that you get if someone triggers their button'

'What?' a confused Erza stood up again.

'Amu chi has four charas, that's right,' Yaya nodded, 'but you see, each chara has a different personality. Amu chi wants to become those charas, and those charas control the chara change thingy magigy, but if you provoke the user enough, they can chara change themselves. You will know that they chara changed if you see an aspect of the user's chara appear on their body. Tadase's aspect is a crown'

'Someone make him stop,' Wendy wailed, her hands to her ears, 'he is annoying me!'

'BOW DOWN, BOW DOWN, BOW DOWN, BOW DOWN, REPENT TO ME!' Tadase thundered.

'Bucket to his head, a go!' Yaya dumped a bucket onto his head, and he went silent. Yaya carefully took the bucket off, and saw Tadase blushing. 'Finally,' Yaya rolled her eyes, sighing in relief, 'I wish I could've recorded that and show it to Amu chi, you were really funny'

'S-stop it' Tadase screamed.

'Do you have a thing for Amu chan?' Wendy asked.

'Yes, you seem to have a weak spot for her,' Clara nodded, 'you seem to rage every time Amu gets close to another guy'

'Oh you should express your love to her,' Erza nodded like she was an expert in love herself, 'you are sitting outside her love triangle. There are two boys that are going after her, but she isn't going to go for you anytime soon if you don't show her your love'

'That's right!' Wendy agreed.

They made their way to the king's palace. It was a big house, or mansion. They rang his doorbell one, and there was a butler and two body guards immediately at the door, looking professional. 'Do you have any business with Mr Hiroto?' asked the bodyguard with slick, jet black hair.

'Yes, we are from Fairy Tail,' Erza put on her business tone, 'we took the job of guarding the gemstone from any people that try and steal it'

'Come in,' the bodyguard with the slick blond hair said, 'Mr Hiroto is right down here…'

The came to a door with another two bodyguards resting beside it. 'I feel like I'm in a super castle,' Yaya whispered excitedly, 'with a request to save something from the oji sama!'

'Did someone say-' Tadase started, but he got another bucket, this time it was from Clara.

'You are seriously annoying and stupid looking with the crown on your head, also with that attitude of yours,' Clara sighed irritably, 'Kiseki I swear that if he utters another word, he is out of here. It's no wonder why Amu doesn't go after you, and neither does Miki!'

'Pft, it's not like I _like_ Miki or anything' Kiseki replied, crossing his arms.

'Come in!' they heard Mr Hiroto's deep voice come from the room as the bodyguards knocked.

'We are from Fairy Tail, and we agree on taking on your job,' Wendy said for Erza, 'if the reward doesn't get deducted or anything, we will be fine on taking on your job'

'it's just a simple task,' the king replied professionally, 'you just have to go to the safe, in and out, and keep my gemstone safe for a couple of hours. Your reward of 8000 jewel will be as good as yours if you keep it safe'

'Show us where it is first' Erza walked back to the door, the guards following behind her.

'I'll get my most trusted butler, Hishiorishi to take you there,' Mr Hiroto nodded to the butler, 'that is, if you don't mind, Hishiorishi'

Hishiorishi nodded and walked out. 'It's just this way, down near the basement' Hishiorishi took a flight of stairs going down.

'This sets up the moos for some real kidnapping story' Tadase murmured. The walls grew thicker, and older each two steps. The daylight was fading, only to be replaced as torches as their source of light.

'Where is Natsu when we need him?' Clara moaned, shivering. It was getting colder too.

'He is doing his own job,' Erza replied, 'now face it, and be a man… That's what Elfman would say anyways'

'I'm not a man,' Clara muttered bitterly, 'as a matter of fact; I'm the only refined lady in Fairy Tail'

They walked in silence as they followed Hishiorishi to the gemstone's safe. It was a painful silence, or a tense silence. They walked and walked until they eventually reached the end. 'It's here,' Hishiorishi opened the door with an old rusty key, 'this should probably be the only door here, so call me with this thing when you hear footsteps outside. We shall corner them when they try and escape'

'Sure, thank you, Mr Hishiorishi' Erza took the walky talky thing and entered the chamber like room.

'Do you think there are any secret passages here?' Wendy asked nervously, 'the thieves could've taken the secret passages last time. That is, _if_ there are any'

'Oh wow, I don't understand what this says though, what does this say?' Yaya found some writing on a wall. She was currently trying to translate it.

'Oh… um, I'm sure Levy could translate that ancient script,' Wendy squinted, 'Freed could read it too'

'Haha, imagine if this says, 'you will die in here, mwahahaha~,' Yaya laughed, 'I wonder if that is actually what it says and-'

'Yaya,' Wendy pointed, her mouth hanging in an O, 'the wall behind you… it's… it's revealing a secret passage way'

'It… it is?' Yaya turned round to face what seems to be a dark hallway. It seemed like it would go on for forever. 'Eh, who knew cracking codes was this easy, I coul-'

Erza slapped Yaya's back in a friendly manner, but it seemed to be too hard on her. 'Good job, looks like Levy and Freed has a new companion aboard their translation ship'

'Hey, wanna split into different groups?' Wendy asked casually. 'One stays here, and one goes down into that… hallway'

Erza yanked Yaya closer to her. 'Yaya is coming with me into that tunnel, you two stay here and guard this gem, who knows, there might be some more scripts that are lying in there,' Erza nodded, 'we need to stay as cautious as possible, stay alert'

'Hey, by two, you mean Wendy and Clara didn't you?' Yaya asked Erza before following her into the tunnel, 'are we missing someone?'

'Oh, yeah~, where is Tadase?' Wendy asked.

'I'm here, I don't know why but-' Tadase nodded, walking into the small chamber. His eyes began to shine when he saw the gemstone. Yaya dragged him with her into the hallways before he could go crazy.

'Tadase was just about to chara change with Kiseki,' Clara nodded wisely, 'it must have been because he finds most gemstones on crowns, and crowns remind him of… Princes.' Clara shivered and lowered her voice when she said "princes".

There was a moment of silence when the three left into the hallway. The dark, endless hallway. Clara was starting to get irritated, and so she broke the silence.

'Just what time is it now?' Clara growled in an irritated manner, 'the robber isn't coming, do you know how frustrating this is, I just want to eat with- I mean, I have other important things to do, this is wasting my precious time.'

'Clara, this must be irritating you so much it got to the point of making you rant,' Wendy said, trying to calm Clara down, 'I'm sure you would want to share a fish with Happy, but be patient, I know you really aren't that type to stay too patient at times like these'

Clara's face grew red. 'Just so you know, Wendy,' Clara muttered, 'me and Happy really are just friends, we aren't anything, or an item-'

'Yet,' Wendy finished Clara's sentence, 'don't deny it, you like him.'

'I swear, who is teaching you this mischievous behaviour? It's like someone swapped personality with you,' Clara grew even more red –with anger and embarrassment- as she was saying this, 'I was hoping you would become a good, refined lady, as expected from other exceeds. I don't want you to become a ruffian, or anything bad like that'

Wendy secretly rolled her eyes at Clara as she was giving her the very long lecture about humanity and formalness. Wendy could multitask now, thanks to Clara. She could be alert to her surroundings, and at the same time, listen to Clara's never ending lectures. Wendy heard some footsteps click-clacking from somewhere in the distance. It was coming from the secret hallway.

 **Meanwhile with Yaya, Erza and Tadase (Kiseki too)…**

 **'** I wanted to talk with Wendy~' Yaya whined as they walked down the endless hallway, 'there really is nothing here to be alert for~'

'Better watch your tongue Yaya,' Kiseki shot her a look, 'there might be some spiders like this one that is just crawling down my neck, wait, crawling down my… AAAAAAAAARGH! **(Serves you right, mwahahaha :P)'**

Kiseki began to fly around like a maniac, trying to shake the spider off. When he finally shook the spider off, it landed on Yaya's head, who was completely oblivious to the situation. Kiseki sighed and leaned against the wall. Soon the wall suddenly shifted, and voices could be heard.

'Look, look at what I found, be quiet!' Kiseki hissed. Everyone soon became quiet and tippy toed towards the stone wall, which was actually a stone door. It completely blended in with it's surrounding.

'Ugh, I hate the gemstone, it's making me look weird~,' the three peered in and saw a girl in a gown, her back completely turned to them. She had the body of an hour glass, her blonde hair was tied into a neat bun, but what's weird is that her neck is purplish, greenish. 'Toad, Boad, go and destroy the gemstone, make sure your plans _work_ this time.

Erza held onto the walky talky and dared to open the door a tiny bit more. Hopefully it doesn't creak. 'It looks like a private salon in there, is it all hers?'

'A salon? Hold on one minute, Kiseki, go and see what is wrong with her, go with Pepe chan,' Tadase shooed the two into the room, 'but be careful, they can see you'

Kiseki and Pepe nodded and bravely snuck in. They made way for the two men in black, who rushed out with only one thing in their mind, ' _forget about others, focus on the goal ahead, destroy the gemstone.'_

Yaya ushered the others to hide in the shadows, the two men –Toad and Boad- were running down the hallway. 'Let's go warn Hishiorishi, Erza, that walky talky thing will come in hand now'

Erza nodded and began to tell Hishiorishi what was happening. He immediately back to his post, the chamber's door, or the safe.

'We have to corner them first, I don't want to fight,' Erza ran swiftly, Toad and Boad didn't seem to notice her yet, 'Tadase, stay by that girl and the charas, we need to corner them. Immediately lock her in the room and wait for us to come back when she notices that you are there. There is no need for fighting, this place is too small anyway'

 **Back with Wendy and Clara**

Clara was reading some ancient books from the bookshelves. The best parts always seemed to be hidden by some ancient scripts and such. Wendy could still hear the footsteps. She was convinced that they were coming closer every minute. Wendy took in a lot of air and saved them in her mouth, in case the people were actually the evil people. The pose was irritating and stiff, but it was bearable.

' _I'm letting it all out!'_ Wendy did her Sky Dragon's Roar attack when she was convinced that the footsteps were nearing, when it was closing the distance between them and her. 'SKY DRAGON ROAR!'

Wendy let out a sigh, she held it in for too long.

'THANKS WENDY!' She heard Erza call from somewhere deeper in the hallway. Wendy must've sent them back, sent them flying to Erza.

'Wendy, the gemstone,' Clara's eyes widened, 'it was glowing just a second ago, the people you knocked back must've been the bad guys'

'Wha…' Wendy tilted her head in confusion. She walked over to Clara who was intently reading the same page over and over again.

Finally, she shut her book and placed it back on the desk calmly. 'You might've not noticed this before, but first time we came in here with Hishiorishi, the gem was glowing intently.'

'Yeah, so what?' Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow.

'This gem was made by a blacksmith, he passed this gem down to his son, who became a professional magician. The magician –at that time- felt very unsafe, there were robbers and serial killers that lurk in his hometown. He became very worried about his dying father and his family, so he bewitched the gemstone, and guess what spell he bewitched the stone with?' Clara didn't give Wendy any time to respond. 'He bewitched the stone specifically for his family, not only because he was married to the princess, but because he wanted to let his dying father die in peace. He bewitched it with the spell to detect where evil lies. Those who are evil will soon be turned into an ugly freak if they dare to come close to the gemstone'

'Does that mean that…' Wendy trailed off and looked at the door with horror.

'Yes, he isn't our friend, but a devil in disguise.' Clara nodded.

Just when Clara and Wendy exchanged looks, the door burst open, a monster was standing there. He looked like a red headed freak, sharp nails were ruining his expensive shoes.

 **Back with Erza…**

'Gotcha,' Erza pressed her feet onto Boad's chubby cheeks, 'no more hide an' seek, or tag. We're getting right to business.'

'Now tell us,' Tadase came just in time in his charanari transformation, the girl –who really was an ugly freak- was kicking the floor like there was no tomorrow. It looked like Tadase was dragging a potato sack, the girl was kicking wildly, her wrists were tied together. 'Now tell us what you plan to do with this gemstone'

'It's too late now,' Toad replied with his husky voice, 'Hishiorishi already has it, the gemstone'

Erza copied Tadase and began to drag Toad and Boad towards Wendy and Clara. 'Of course he has it,' Erza growled, 'he is on our side'

Toad and Boad just simply laughed when they heard Wendy growling. 'Wendy chi, why are you growling? We caught the bad guys.' Yaya bounced over to her, but instantly stopped bouncing when she saw the ugly freak that was standing by the only exit and entrance. Clara flew to the others and began to explain what was going on.

'We know who you are,' Wendy growled, standing protectively in front of the cased gemstone, 'you are not Hishiorishi, you are the man who tried to steal this gemstone, (a smirk formed on Wendy's face) but you failed miserably'

'You are outnumbered, freak!' Yaya shrieked, immediately charging at him with all her might.

Funny thing is that Hishiorishi fell down (probably near unconsciousness), clutching his tummy when Yaya kicked him. He acted all badass just a moment ago. Wow Wendy could've done that ages ago before the others came.

'Oh well, let's take them back to the king,' Erza sighed and picked up the other two like they were rucksacks, 'that was incredibly easy, we might as well get the award for getting a job done the quickest'

'YAY!' Yaya and Pepe cheered. 'I took a guy down, I took a guy down~'

 **With Gray's Team…**

'We got the job of stealing something from a stealer…' Amu looked at the request once again, 'this is so weird… isn't this just like... So messed up?'

'That makes us look like the stealers,' Selia agreed, 'this is not _just_ messed up, it's totally messed up'

'Let's just get this job done with,' Gray stretched, 'I just want my reward, so let's go. Where are we supposed to meet with the requester?'

'Uh… Here,' Kukai looked down at the job request and pointed to the corner of the paper, 'lead the way, I don't know where it is'

'It should be here, right round the corner,' Gray said after a while, he looked back at his map when he saw the ravine, 'this is where we were supposed to go, the coordinates is pointing right… here'

'Is there some sort of-'

'You are finally here,' a man gestured the group to a nearby bush, 'come here'

The group reluctantly went to the bush where the man was hiding. 'Come, QUICK.' He hissed.

Amu rolled her eyes and ran to the man. 'Well, better tell us why we are here, in this forest where rarely anybody goes to,' Amu said impatiently, 'better be a good reason, because I certainly do _not_ like being called a thief.'

'Sorry,' the man bowed, 'forget about my name, I just want to get this job done with quickly… You see (holds up a picture of a picture), I am missing this picture, and it is really valuable. The thief went down there. Well, he is my enemy, ever since my pre-school years. He hates me _that_ much that he would steal my precious picture of my deceased family… Which he really did, please retrieve it for me…'

After the man's explanation, there was a burning feeling going on in Amu's mind. She stood up and found her rope from her backpack. She began to make her way down carefully. 'Hold,' she instructed Kukai, 'stay up there and keep hold of the rope'

Amu pointed to a small, narrow river that was resting peacefully in the ravine. It was shallow enough to cushion her fall. 'Hold tight, I'm going down,' Amu tied the rope tightly around her waist, 'climb down with caution once you hear the splash'

Kukai's eyes widened. Just as Amu was about to bravely jump down, Kukai pulled her into a friendly embrace (it could've been more), and whispered, 'stay safe' before letting her go. Behind them, Rima and Nagihiko were whispering and snickering with amusement. Gray just stared at Nagihiko and Rima with amusement, ' _you two really can't say anything, I'm pretty sure you guys are in love'_

'I'll come with you, to catch you before you fall,' Selia flew down the ravine, the charas following close behind, 'ok, I'll take her body, Dia, take her right arm, Miki, left arm, Su and Ran take her knees.'

Amu closed her eyes shut and jumped down, aiming for the water in case the girls don't catch her in time. 'SARANGHE!' (Ok, I know that was random, but it means I love you in Korean).

'What was it that she just shouted?' Rima asked, a confused expression plastered on her face.

'IT'S ALL GOOD, CLIMB DOWN NOW!' Amu shouted. Kukai sighed in relief, he was anticipating that answer from Amu.

After the group cautiously climbed down, they began to wonder which path they should take. They could go to the right, but they could also take the left. 'I feel like we should take the right path,' Amu joked, 'yes, joke was intended, but really, let's take the right'

The others were giving her a stern look. 'What?' Amu asked, oblivious to the stern looks.

'We've had enough of your risky decisions; we're taking the left,' Gray said, giving Amu a look, 'although what you did there was cool and brave, it was still stupid and risky'

'Yeah, we should take the left. Your hunch, this time, I'm guessing, is wrong.' Kukai nodded and followed Gray.

Amu looked down and stared at her feet. Silently saying her sorry.

After a while, they came to a dead end. Amu was silently laughing at the back, laughing at Kukai and Gray for doubting her hunches. Kukai knew that her hunches were always right, but he still opposed it, even if he knew it was right. Gray's face turned red with embarrassment. He had to tell the people that were currently looking up to him that he made the wrong decision, and that Amu was right all along.

'HAHAHA, YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE NEVER DOUBTED ME,' Amu laughed, 'dead end, we're taking the other route… hehehe…'

Hiding deep in the shadows, his red eyes glinted when he heard Amu laugh. He took the passage way to the right before they could get there.

Rima was also laughing with Amu as the two exchanged old jokes. They finally came to a cave. There were a lot of iron and coal just waiting to be mined in there. 'I don't think any miners has ever explored this cave before,' Amu shuddered, 'there are plenty of iron and coal here left at the most obvious spots ever'

Kukai nodded and took out a flashlight. 'Ah, I forgot,' Kukai face palmed, 'I forgot to change the batteries before coming here'

'No worries,' Amu grinned, a tiny fireball appeared on her hands, 'I learn fire magic, remember?'

'Just wait and see, ice will be useful any moment now' Gray said, gritting his teeth.

'Gray, I know you are holding a grudge with Natsu, but seriously, it's not like I'm the Natsu you're holding a grudge with' Amu rolled her eyes.

The group began to wander, but instantly stopped when one of the members realised that they were being followed. 'We're being followed, stop for a moment,' Nagihiko stopped dead in his tracks, ' COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE, WE KNOW YOU ARE FOLLOWING US!'

Amu saw figures approaching and circling them. One of them was holding an old picture. She recognised it instantly and made an attempt to grab it. Amu chara changed with Ran, making her two times faster. The figure was taken by surprise when he realised that he was no longer holding the family picture.

Amu looked back and laughed quietly and ran back from where she came from. 'You're not going anywhere,' someone rumbled, 'that picture is staying with us, come back and hand us the photo.'

Amu made herself a sword made out of ice. 'Never, over my dead body.' Amu hissed, slicing through the figure's fat flesh.

Kukai stared at her with an astounded face. ' _I guess I never knew her as well as I thought'._

'Kukai, stop staring and do some fighting, do it just like Amu,' Rima smirked, 'don't let a girl beat you. They always say men are more stronger and capable than women'

'Don't play with me Rima,' Kukai hissed in annoyance, he summoned his sword anyway, 'I can be just as good as her'

'Yeah right,' Rima rolled her eyes and sent a stream of hot water at the figures surrounding them, 'you only wish.'

They were finally at the last guy with the red eyes. He was watching them with an amused face. His glinting red eyes were following one person in particular, Amu. He stood up from his perch and grabbed their attention. 'I CHALLENGE ONE OF YOU GUYS TO FIGHT ME!' He thundered . He always envied his deep voice. It was the voice of the leader. 'STEP FORWARD, GIRL WITH PINK, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE, A BATTLE TO DETERMIN WHO IS THE TRUE OWNER OF THAT PHOTO'

'Ugh this is stupid,' Amu rolled her eyes, but she stepped forward anyway, 'why do you even have a grudge with this guy anyway, it's like the most retarded thing to do ever, you seriously aren't even grown up, you are just a child'

'T-that's not true.' The red eyed man growled. He knew that what Amu just said was true, but he denied it anyway.

'THEN COME OUT HERE IF YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE A MAN,' Amu shouted in irritation, 'YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE A MAN, BUT YOU LOOK LIKE NOTHING BUT A STUPID PRETEND TO BE ADULT. HOW STUPID, I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT I EVEN BOTHERED TO WASTE MY TIME YELLING AT YOU'

'No, yo-'

'WHY ARE YOU EVEN HOLDING A GRUDGE AGAINST HIM?!' Amu yelled, 'SHEDDING BLOOD JUST FOR A SITUATION LIKE THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING, COME DOWN HERE, I WANNA TEACH YOU A LESSON'

Amu straight away ran behind the red eyed man and captured him in a headlock, choking him. 'I wanna make this quick and easy, SO BURN!' Amu enveloped herself in fire, still holding the captured man in a headlock. He started to whimper and yell.

Amu suddenly stopped and release red eyes. She knelt near him and said something just so the two could hear.

'Do you have children?' Amu whispered soothingly. The man nodded. 'Do you know that you are influencing the younger to do the bad thing? You look like a hero to them, but really, you are just an idiot holding grudges against someone who really wants it to stop'

'Really?' Red eyes eye's widened. 'I really wanted it to stop too, thank you, I will approach him with a donut, the same donut from the donut shop I stole from when we were just 4, thank you… I'll show you the way out'

Amu gave him a look, but she followed him anyway.

'Amu chan, what happened between the two anyway?' Rima asked curiously.

'A donut.' Amu replied simply, earning a look from Rima.

 **Later that night…**

The group was invited to the ceremony. Remember the ceremony that failed the other year? Well, they were invited to the castle to attend the ceremony. They got special permission from the grieving king anyway.

It turned out that the lady that was purple and ugly was the princess. She –for some strange reason- hated her father, and was scheming with Toad, Boad and Goad (yes, Hishiorishi's real name was really Goad) against her father.

Amu took a plate and headed towards the table where the food was. She helped herself to lasagne (hey, it's not every day they could have Italian food!) and walked outside to feel the cold air once again rush through her body. They were allowed to go through the Princess's wardrobe since she wasn't with her father anymore. She was going to be beheaded for the near successful plan and against the King's side. That fact didn't help her at all. This may seem like too much, but they were allowed to keep the princess's dresses and clothes. Her father didn't want to see it anymore. They were allowed to help themselves at the after party.

Amu silently walked away from the music as sat down at the bench near the fountain. Amu began to help herself, but she heard someone come closer and closer. Amu looked up and saw Tadase. He had a confident face on.

'Can I help you Tadase?' Amu asked.

'Yeah, you can,' Tadase replied. He came nearer, but he didn't sit, 'will you hear me out and not freak?'

'Yeah, sure, go ahead, all ears on you'

'Will you go out with me?'

'Pardon, what was it, I didn't hear you, really, I didn't'

Tadase took in a deep breath. 'Will you go out with me, be my girlfriend. I like you as you are now, not your charanari, but as yourself. I have loved you for so long now,' he was turning very red, 'please?'

 **End of chapter**

 **Nadi chan- ooh, what will happen next?**

 **Ikuto- there is a chance –a very big one- that Amu will accept, she has been crushing on him for so long**

 **Nadi chan- *eyes suspiciously* since when were you so observant and since when did you learn to accept reality?**

 **Ikuto- yes, reality sucks big time**

 **Nadi chan- *sigh* well, I wanna read fanfics now, panda loves you :3**


End file.
